My Little Pony Will Of Fire (The Fire Element Alicorn)
by DragonDan2453
Summary: The Fire Element Alicorn is about how an alicorn pony with a fire emblem cutie mark, who was once a human, awoke in Equestria one day. After meeting a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle and her friends, they took him to Canterlot to meet Princess Celestia, where he learned of a prophecy saying he is the "chosen one" and was given the name Flareon.
1. The Chosen One

Chapter 1  
The Chosen One

In Equestria ten thousand years ago, there existed an era called the Dark Ages, a time when the sun never rose and it was night the entire day. There was no happiness, no joy, no hope, only total darkness. Alexei, a dragon that commanded the shadows, terrorized Equestria along with his army of shadow dragons and attempted to get rid of every last pony that stood in his way to completely takeover Equestria. When Alexei's domination of Equestria was almost complete, six alicorn ponies, each possessing an elemental power, rose up to challenge Alexei. Nova, the element of fire; Bolt, the element of lightning; Aqua, the element of water; Gale, the element of wind; Onyx, the element of earth; and Crystal, the element of ice. Thanks to Nova's supreme leadership skills and charisma, more and more ponies everyday banded together to fight back against Alexei and his army. The war against Alexei lasted for 20 long years. With the help of Princess Estellise, Nova and the Elemental Warriors learned a 6-sided seal formation and were able to seal Alexei into the form of a stone statue finally ending the war. The sun that was long forgotten finally appeared granting Equestria the warm, holy sunlight. Legend says Alexei will one day return and attempt to conquer Equestria, but the chosen one, an alicorn pony with an elemental power who was once a human, will one day appear and fight against the newly revived Alexei, defeating him once and for all. After closing the book, Celestia puts it back on a bookshelf. She then walks over to the window and looks into the night sky. "I wonder when that time will come." Celestia smiles, walks back to her bed, and goes to sleep.

The next day, in Golden Oak Library, Twilight awakens from her sleep. "I have a felling that this is going be another great day." She opens up the window curtains letting the warm sunlight into the house. "Don't you agree Spike?" The dragon soon became annoyed by the sunlight in his face and turned to his side. Twilight jumps down from her bed. "Come on Spike! Up and at 'em!"

Spike replied, "Wake me up in about 2 or 3 hours," and fell back to sleep. Twilight smiles, walks downstairs, and opens the front door to see everyone already busy in another normal day in Ponyville. As Twilight walks through town she spots Mr. and Mrs. Cake preparing to open up shop.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Twilight happily said, "I can't wait to try those new cupcakes."

"Why hello there Twilight," replied Mrs. Cake, "Don't you worry, they will be ready in no time!"

Twilight looks around and asked, "Is Pinkie Pie up yet?"

Mr. Cake turned around and said, "I think she went over to visit Applejack."

Twilight then waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Cake and heads for Apple Acres. As Twilight was nearly there, she stops, and spots an unconscious pony lying on the ground. Twilight quickly rushed to the ponies' aid. When Twilight reaches the spot where the pony laid, she softly nudges him. "Hey...are you ok?"

The pony begins to wake up and muttered, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Twilight replies embarrassed. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. I live in Golden Oak Library in Ponyville. I was heading for Apple Acres and found you lying unconscious here. What is your name?"

The pony still confused said, "Daniel...Daniel Reid."

Twilight laughs and replied, "That's a strange name for a pony."

Daniel becomes agitated at what this strange creature had just called him and said, "I'm not a pony."

Not paying attention to Daniel's words Twilight said, "Do you live around here? I've never seen you before, but then again I just moved into Ponyville a couple of days ago, and I'm still getting to know the ponies around here. Still...it is rare to find a male alicorn pony, especially one a cutie mark like yours."

Daniel, already annoyed at being called a pony once, decided he had enough. As he attempted to point his right arm at Twilight, Daniel is shocked to find a hoof in the spot where his hand once was.

Twilight still confused about Daniel's strange behavior replied, "Um...are you sure your ok."

Daniel, not paying any attention at all to her words, gets up and rushes over to a nearby pond. As he heads for the pond, Daniel notices he is running on all fours instead of two legs. Trying hard not to panic, Daniel rushes over to the pond, fearing for the worst. When Daniel reaches the pond, he looks into the water. Words to describe the horror at his own reflection fail to come together in Daniel's mind as all that comes out of his mouth is a loud scream.

Twilight, puzzled about what Daniel was screaming about, attempts to find out was wrong, but is interrupted by the arrival of her friends; Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

Applejack walks over to Twilight and said, "Hey Twilight. How's it going?" Twilight, who was still staring at Daniel doesn't respond. Applejack then looks at Daniel who is still staring at his own reflection in the water. "Who is that Twilight? I don't think I've ever seen him before."

Rarity replied, "Me either."

Rainbow Dash smiles and said, "I probably know...it's her new boyfriend!"

Twilight, who was preoccupied at watching Daniel, quickly responded, "What?! No he isn't Rainbow Dash! That's not funny." Twilight begins to blush furiously. "Let's go over and ask him."

Daniel, still shocked about what has happened to him, muttered, "This isn't happening...this can't be happening!"

Rainbow Dash flies over to Daniel and taps him on the shoulder and said, "Hey...is something wrong?"

Daniel jumps back and quickly turns around. "Don't touch me you...wait, what are you? Some type of flying-horse-thing?"

Rainbow Dash, surprised as what Daniel had called her, angrily replied, "Flying-horse-thing? Hey! Is that an insult?"

Twilight comes forward and said, "Calm down Rainbow Dash. We aren't here to start fighting with him." Twilight turns to Daniel, "You said your name is Daniel Reid right? That's a strange name for a pony. Are you sure that's your name?"

Daniel replied, "Yes...my name is Daniel, and I'm not a pony, I'm a human." Everyone looks at Daniel confused.

"A human, what is that?" said Pinkie Pie. In almost no time at all, Twilight and the others attempted to talk to Daniel at the same time.

After finally recovering the shock he sustained from seeing his own reflection, Daniel tries to calm everyone down. "Ok...just hold on a minute," Daniel said, "There are some things I need answers for." He takes a deep breath, "First off...what kind of horses are you?"

Twilight replied, "We prefer the term ponies."

For some reason, Daniel became annoyed by her response. "Fine...ponies. What kind of ponies are you?"

Twilight points to herself and Rarity. "Me and Rarity are unicorns, we have the ability to use magic with our horns."

Just the word magic is enough to make Daniel laugh, "Magic? Yeah, ok sure...whatever you say." He looks at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, "What about you two?"

Fluttershy replies, "Um...me and Rainbow Dash are...um" Her voice soon becomes too soft and quiet.

Rainbow Dash speaks up for Fluttershy. "We're pegasus. We have wings and are able to fly." Rainbow Dash flies around in the sky and comes back down, "See?"

Daniel, not paying any attention to her, looks at Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "What can you two do?"

Applejack replies, "We're just normal earth ponies."

"So earth ponies don't have any abilities?" said Daniel as he sighed disappointed.

Applejack, trying to redeem the name for all earth ponies everywhere, quickly replied, "You would be surprised at what us earth ponies can do."

Daniel then said, "Yeah...sure...whatever." He looks at his body, "So...what about me? I have both a horn and wings."

Twilight said, "You're an alicorn."

Daniel, still trying to figure out the terms unicorns, pegasus, and earth ponies replied, "Ali-what?"

"Alicorn...a pony that has both a horn and wings," Twilight said, "Female alicorns are pretty rare, but male alicorn are even rarer. I think you're the first male one I have seen."

"Alicorns are rare?" replied Daniel.

"Yes," Twilight said, "For a alicorn and a unicorn, pegasus, or earth pony to have an alicorn baby is around a 10% chance, but for two alicorns, an alicorn baby is about a 90% chance."

"Ok...what about cutie marks? What are they?" said Daniel curiously.

"Cutie marks are a symbol that tells about a ponies' personality, proclivity, or talent," replied Twilight.

Daniel looks at his cutie mark on his thigh. "A fire emblem? I wonder what that means?"

"You have a cutie mark and you don't even know what it means?" said Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Well of course not, why would I?" Daniel said angrily, "I just got turned into a horse with a horn and wings into a world where horses can talk, fly, and use magic, and I'm supposed to know what this mark on my thigh means?"

"Well excuse me. Sorry for asking Mr. Grouchy Pants" Rainbow Dash replied.

Daniel tries to calm down and thinks to himself. "Ok...I'm a horse in a world full of talking horses. Common sense pretty much doesn't exist here. Let's see...I need to go see the president or whoever is in charge of this world and hopefully maybe they know what's going on here." Daniel looks at Twilight, "Hey Twilight, who is in charge of this placed called?" He signals to Twilight to help him out.

"Equestria," Twilight replied.

"Ok...Equestria. Is there a president or leader in charge here that I can talk to?" said Daniel.

"That would be Princess Celestia. She lives in Canterlot, which is the capital of Equestria. You could say she is our main leader," said Twilight.

"Where I come from, a country where one person rules over everything is called a dictator, and it means that...um" Daniel stops in mid-sentence due to seeing Twilight and the other's faces about what he just said. "You know what, never mind. Ok...let's go to Canterlot. Hopefully Celestia knows why I'm here in this world." Daniel and the others then decide to head for Canterlot to speak with Princess Celestia.

Thanks to Twilight's hot air balloon, they eventually manage to make it to Canterlot. After entering the city, Daniel and the others make their way into Canterlot Castle where they find Princess Celestia in her throne room. Celestia spots Twilight and said, "Why hello there Twilight. Do you need help with anything?"

Twilight replied, "Actually Princess Celestia there is. You see, we have someone who wants to meet you." Twilight looks behind her and signals for Daniel to come forward.

Daniel appears before Celestia and said, "Hello Princess Celestia. My name is Daniel Reid and I woke up in this world and somehow became a pony. I was wondering if you could help me figure out why."

Celestia spots Daniel's cutie mark and speaks in a soft voice, "The chosen one has appeared." She then kneels down before him.

Daniel, already used to being called weird names by now, is shocked to being call this new nickname. "Wait...what did you just call me?" he replied. Everyone, except Rainbow Dash, also kneel before Daniel.

Rainbow Dash looks around at everyone and says, "What are you doing?"

Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash, "Don't argue, just do it!"

"Fine!" replied Rainbow Dash as she reluctantly kneels down too.

Daniel looks around at everyone confused. "Um...ok. You guys are kind of freaking me out more than usual and I've already gone through the talking horse thing already." Daniel walks up to Princess Celestia, "May I ask why you just called me the chosen one?"

Princess Celestia gets up, goes to the wall behind her chair, reveals a hidden button, and activates it. The wall goes up reveling a secret room. Celestia looks back behind her and said, "Please follow me everyone. There is something I need to show you." Daniel and the others reluctantly follow Princess Celestia into the secret room which soon closes behind them. Soon after, lights begin to activate above lighting the dark room to reveal five large stone tablets on a wall before them. They follow Celestia to the first stone tablet on the far left. Princess Celestia begins to speak. "Welcome to the Hall of Prophecy!"

Twilight looks around the room and said, "I didn't know a room like this existed in the castle."

Celestia replied, "This room, along with these stone tables, have existed since Canterlot has for nearly 10,000 years. Princess Estellise, the first princess of Equestria, who also founded Canterlot, made this room along with the five stone tablets. Throughout generation and generation of prince and princesses, this room has been kept secret by each one, and they have passed that secret down ever since, which is why I know about it." Princess Celestia begins to tell them about the first stone tablet. "This tablet here shows the Elemental Warriors battling against Alexei." She moves to the second tablet. "This one here shows the Elemental Warriors sealing Alexei away." Celestia moves to the third tablet. "This tablet shows Alexei breaking free from his seal and attempting to take over Equestria." She moves to the fourth tablet. "This one shows a human becoming an alicorn with an elemental power who manages to defeat Alexei."

Daniel looks at the fifth tablet and said, "What about this one?" Daniel studies the tablet trying to see if he could figure out what it means. "It looks like the alicorn is in the middle of these six artifacts around him with two other ponies. The one on the right looks like a female pony and they are holding up what looks like a baby wearing a crown and light is shinning from the clouds onto the all three of them."

Celestia smiles and replied, "This last one here tells of how the chosen one must marry a pony who possesses an element of harmony that in part will bear the new future Princess of Equestria."

Daniel, already been through a great ordeal of constant surprises, can't even comprehend what he just heard Princess Celestia say. Daniel turns to her, "May I ask who are these six Elements of Harmony users?"

"You've been with them this entire time," Princess Celestia replied as she pointed to Twilight and the others.

Daniel looks at them and looks back at Celestia and begins to stutter in his speech. "You mean that I...and one of them...and we need to get...and then we need to?"

Celestia laughs at Daniel's reaction and said, "That's right."

Daniel was completely at a lost of words. Becoming a pony, being called the chosen one, and now being told he had to marry one of the six ponies he had just met and they were going to have a kid. "Ok...this has been fun and all, but this obviously a dream, and all this is just a figment of my imagination," he said, "I'm going to wake up now." Daniel closed his eyes and waited to finally wake up from this nightmare, but when he opened his eyes again, he still saw everyone looking at him. Daniel closed his eyes again. "Right now." He opened his eyes to once again to see nothing had changed. Daniel immediately started to lose his patience and begin to use his right hoof to punch himself repeatedly in the face while saying, "Why...won't...I...wake...UP!" Daniel then punched himself so hard in the face that he knocked himself out. Eventually Daniel begin to wake up and saw a dark shadow of a silhouette in front of him. "Mom...is that you? I had just this weird dream that I was a horse in a world full of weird, annoying, talking horses."

When the silhouette becomes clearer, he saw Pinkie Pie looking directly at him who said, "You're funny."

Daniel quickly gets back up and retreats backwards to see everyone looking at him as if he had done something strange. "Ok...so I guess this isn't a dream. This is real great...just great," Daniel said.

"Have you made your choice Daniel?" Celestia replied breaking the awkward silence.

Daniel turns to look at Twilight and the others and turns back to Celestia. "Um...can I get some time to think about this? In my world marriage is a pretty serious deal and I want to make absolutely sure I'm making the right choice."

Celestia smiles and replied, "Yes...of course." She turns to Twilight and the other. "Everyone...this is a very important task. One of you will be marrying Daniel and both of you will have a child that will eventually take over my place as Princess of Equestria." Celestia then turns to Daniel, "Please come back here tomorrow with everyone after you've made your decision." Daniel and the others begin to leave when Princess Celestia interrupts them, "Oh yes...before I forget." She then looks at Daniel. "What you would like to be called? Your human name won't do you much good here. Is there a different name you would like to be called instead?"

Daniel thinks hard for a while and replied, "Well...my cutie mark is a fire emblem, so that means that I have the power of fire. I need a name that sounds cool, is fire related, and is easy to say. How about Flareon?"

"Flareon...very well then. From this day on...you will be called Flareon," Celestia said with a smile. Flareon and the others, along with Princess Celestia, leave the Hall of Prophecy. Celestia waves goodbye to them as they begin to head back to the hot air balloon. The girls stop half-way there and begin to talk about Flareon.

"So...what do you all think about this?" Twilight said.

"I'm not really sure. Flareon is a nice guy and all...kind of...but I'm not sure he's my type," replied Applejack.

"Same here, I doubt he is the stallion I'm looking for," said Rarity.

"I'm not sure...I guess he's nice," Fluttershy muttered. The mood suddenly changed as everyone began to fight over who would marry Flareon.

"He's obviously going to pick me. I am after all the coolest out of all of us," said Rainbow Dash.

"In you dreams Rainbow Dash. What he wants is an old-fashioned country girl," said Applejack.

"All of you are out of your league. What Flareon wants is a mare with fashion and glamor," Rarity replied as she flaunted her mane.

Fluttershy looks at Twilight who was the only one not joining in on the debate. "What about you Twilight? Do you think Flareon is going to chose you?"

Rainbow Dash begins to laugh, "Twilight? The egghead? There's no way he's going to pick her. I mean no offense Twilight, but I doubt Flareon is interested in your book collection."

Twilight's ears begin to drop, but Applejack comes to her defense. "Now hush Rainbow Dash, Twilight has just a good of a chance for Flareon picking her and the rest of us do."

Rainbow Dash crosses her arms, "We will see about that." She then puts her right hoof out and said, "May the best mare win!" as they all joined hooves together in agreement. For them, love is war, and this was one battle they were set on winning.

Soon after, a voice behind them said, "You do know that I can hear you right?"

Twilight and the others quickly turn around to see Flareon looking at them as if he was waiting for them to finish. "Sorry about that," Twilight said, "We're coming." Flareon and the others then head back to Ponyville as the girls prepare to win over Flareon. Later on, Flareon is walking through the town of Ponyville remembering what he was told a few minutes before. Everyone would go back to their houses and prepare. Flareon would go meet them at their houses for a visit to decide if he wanted to marry one of them. Flareon decided to head for Apple Acres first, where Applejack lives.

While Flareon was walking down the path to her house, he began to talk to himself. "Why me? The chosen one? This all is just too crazy to be real, but then again, this isn't a dream. Marriage? I've never even had a girlfriend and now I have to get married?" Flareon sighs as he finally makes it to Apple Acres. Unfortunately for him, he is soon swarmed by Applejack and three other ponies.

"Welcome to Apple Acres. Home of the Apple Family," Applejack said.

Before Flareon could react, an elder pony came up close to him with her right eye wide while staring at him. "Flareon is it? So you're young whippersnapper that wants to marry my grand-daughter? Quick question! How many seeds does an apple have on average?"

Flareon was completely baffled and replied, "What are you talking about?"

Applejack quickly moved the elder pony away from Flareon and said, "Sorry, that's my grandma Granny Smith, she's a little...well you know."

Next a big pony came forward, looked at Flareon, simply nodded and said, "Eeyup." He then extended his right hoof and Flareon shook it.

"That's my older brother Big McIntosh. He doesn't talk a lot," Applejack said, "He's always been like that."

Next a small pony with a bow in her mane came up to him. "Hi Flareon, my name is Apple Bloom. My big sister told me you're a chosen one that is here because you're going to marry Applejack. Well look no further, she is the best pony in all of Equestria."

Just as she finished Flareon's stomach began to growl. "Oh that's right," Flareon said, "I haven't eaten anything at all today." Just as Flareon uttered those words, he was quickly pulled by everyone and forced to sit at a picnic table.

Soon after, a pie was placed in front of him. "This apple pie is the pride and joy of Apple Acres, ain't nothing in Equestria like it," Applejack said confidently.

Flareon took a bite of the pie and replied, "Wow! This is the best pie I have ever tasted." Little did Flareon know, he had just set off a tilde wave of pure chaos. Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh, and Granny Smith set down plates after plates of different apple-related food until Flareon was completely buried. He managed to crawl out from under the food mountain and quickly ran away as fast his legs would carry him. Flareon eventually stopped to catch his breath and said, "Ok...Applejack and her family are nice and all, but way too crazy. I don't think I would last one day living there." Flareon imagined a list his mind containing Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Flareon then crossed Applejack off the list. After leaving Apple Acres, Flareon decided to head for Fluttershy's cottage. Flareon walked up to the door and knocked three times, but no one answered. "I'm pretty sure Fluttershy told me she would be home, " Flareon said, "Maybe she's in the back. Flareon walked around the house into the backyard to see Fluttershy caring for her animals. "Hey Fluttershy!" Flareon said as he approached her.

"Oh Flareon...you're here. I'm sorry, I didn't expect you be here already," Fluttershy said.

Flareon looked around at all the animals, "So I'm guessing you love animals...a lot."

"Oh yes! I absolutely love them, especially Angel here," Fluttershy said as she pointed towards a small bunny, "Do you like animals too Flareon?"

He quickly began to lie, "Oh yeah...I love them too." As Flareon reached out his right hoof to try and pet Angel, the bunny swatted Flareon's hoof away.

"Angel...that's no way to treat our guest. You need to be more friendly," Fluttershy said. Angel crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm sorry Flareon, Angel isn't used to strangers." She then turned around and began to tell Flareon about her other animals. While Flareon was listening to Fluttershy, he looked down to notice Angel and some of the other animals staring at him angrily. One after another each animal was giving him death threat signs.

"Shoo!" Flareon said as his waved his hoof attempting to make the animals go away. Unfortunately, Angel and the animals attacked him. Flareon attempted to fight off the attacking animals while Fluttershy, oblivious to what was happening behind her, continued to talk.

After Fluttershy was done, she turned around to see the rest of her animals crowded around Flareon, who was covered in scratches, with Angel on his back. "Oh Angel...were you and your friends playing with him? See Flareon, I knew she would warm up to you," Fluttershy said.

"Oh yes...we were just playing around," Flareon said reluctantly as Angel had a firm hold on his right hoof, which she was holding behind his head, out of Fluttershy's vision.

"Would you like to come inside my house and talk for a bit?" Fluttershy asked. Angel then pulled hard on Flareon's hoof which prompted him to say, "I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I have to go now, and I mean right now." Satisfied, Angel let go of Flareon's hoof, and returned with the other animals to Fluttershy's side.

"Ok," Fluttershy said, "I'll see you later then...bye." She then turned around to tend to her animals. Angel and rest of the animals then looked at Flareon angrily and turned back around too.

After leaving Fluttershy's house, Flareon stopped and said to himself, "Fluttershy is really nice, but her animals are, well...let's just say being killed by a bunny isn't something I'm interested in." Flareon then imagined a list in his mind again and crossed off Fluttershy. Flareon then decided to head for Carousel Boutique, where Rarity lived. When Flareon got there, he knocked on the door once, and Rarity immediately opened it. She appeared to be wearing an elegant outfit with a matching hat.

"Oh Flareon...I wasn't expected you here today," she said.

"Yes you did," Flareon replied, "We already talked about this."

"Oh did we? I must have forgotten...silly me," Rarity said as Flareon followed her into the house. Rarity then disappeared into another room. Flareon looked around to see different types of clothing and accessories. For some reason, he had a bad feeling this was not going to end well. Rarity came back with a mobile rack that had a bunch of different outfits that appeared to be for males. Flareon tried to leave, but Rarity was faster than he was, and forced him into the first outfit on the rack. Rarity then moved a mirror in front of Flareon, "What do you think? Doesn't this one just bring out your best features?" she said with relish. Flareon was absolutely speechless, and not the good kind, more like the horrified kind. Apparently he was wearing what looked like an old-world colonial suit. "No?" Rarity said, "Well then how about this one?" For what seemed like an hour, Flareon was forced to try on outfit and outfit, and finally after the last one, Flareon noticed the mobile rack was empty and took a deep sigh of relief as the nightmare was finally over. Unfortunately, Rarity went into the other room again and this time came back with three mobile racks of outfits. When Rarity turned her back to him to pick out the next outfit, Flareon took this golden opportunity to escape before it was too late.

After he left Carousel Boutique he said to himself, "Rarity? Never in a million years." Flareon once again imagined the list of everyone, and crossed Rarity off.

While walking through Ponyville, Flareon remembered something Rainbow Dash had told him before everyone went home, "Don't worry about finding me, I'll find you." Flareon wondered what she had meant by that. No sooner than later, a blue streak flew by him. Flareon looked around to see where that blue streak had come from.

"I finally found you," said a voice. Flareon looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying in the air above him. "Hey...I was wondering. How come you're not flying?

Flareon looked at his wings and said, "Oh...that's right, I have wings. Um...I don't know how to use them."

For some reason Rainbow Dash began to laugh. "You have wings and you don't know how to fly?" She eventually stopped laughing when she saw Flareon's face. After wiping away a tear of laughter from her eye she said, "Oh...that's right, the whole human thing. Sorry...I forgot, but don't worry, I'll show you how to fly." Somehow Flareon was both excited and terrified at the thought of Rainbow Dash showing him how to fly. Later on, Flareon is sitting in a catapult while Rainbow Dash was on the top of a platform.

"Are you sure this is...safe?" he said nervously.

"Of course, don't worry...it's absolutely 100% safe," Rainbow Dash replied, "Once I jump off here and land on that target, it will send you flying forward through the air, no problem at all." Flareon looked up to see Rainbow Dash smiling confidently.

Flareon right away began to panic and said, "Look at the time, I think I'll just be...um" Before he was able to finish, Rainbow Dash jumped down on the target, which activated the catapult, and sent Flareon flying forward. While in the air, he had his hoofs over his eyes while screaming.

Rainbow Dash was flying behind him and yelled, "Flareon...open your wings. You can do it!"

Flareon moved his hoofs away from his face and opened his eyes. "Ok, I'll try!" he yelled. Flareon then opened up his wings and began to move them. "I can't believe it...I'm actually flying! This is awesome!"

Everything seemed to be going great until Rainbow Dash began to yell, "Watch out for that house!"

Flareon, who was preoccupied with admiring how he was now flying, looked forward to see a house in front of him. He immediately began to panic while pedaling backwards in the air and yelled, "How do I stop?!" Sadly for Flareon, it was too late as he crashed hard into the side of the house. Rainbow Dash, embarrassed as what she had just saw, quickly flies away. While stuck on the house, Flareon uttered a couple of words which translated to, "No thanks." Flareon imagined the list again and crossed Rainbow Dash off.

Suddenly a window opened up and Pinkie Pie appeared. She looked to her left and said, "There you are Flareon. I was waiting for you!" Pinkie Pie then grabbed Flareon and pulled him inside her house. After recovering from the crash, he looked up to see Pinkie Pie smiling at him. Usually smiles are a sign of happiness and joy, but instead Flareon felt a chill run down his spine. Pinkie Pie began to hop around him in a circle singing "Flareon! Flareon! Flareon!" over and over again.

Flareon reached out with his right hoof on Pinkie Pie's head to stop her from moving and said, "Please stop doing that." Pinkie Pie then ran into a corner of the room and picked up what seemed to be a small alligator.

She returned to show him the alligator and said, "Say hi to Gummy!" The alligator then bite down hard on Flareon's muzzle which prompted him to let out a loud yell while Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "Aw...he likes you." Gummy eventually let go and Pinkie Pie put him on the floor.

Flareon rubbed his sore muzzle and said sarcastically, "Have anything else that wants to eat me?"

Pinkie Pie not picking up on the sarcasm just smiled and said, "Come with me Flareon!" He followed Pinkie Pie downstairs and saw two ponies putting trays of cupcakes and cookies on a counter. Pinkie Pie walked over to them and said, "This is Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the proud owners of Sugarcube Corner. This is also where I live!"

Mr. Cake looked at Flareon and said, "So you're the Flareon Pinkie Pie has been talking nonstop about. I think it was about a chosen one and marriage?"

Flareon replied, "Yeah...it's something like that."

Mrs. Cake then said, "She also mentioned something about a human?"

Flareon quickly replied, "It's ok...that part isn't really important anymore."

Mr. Cake then said, "Pinkie Pie, me and Mrs. Cake need to go out to the marketplace to get some ingredients. Can you and Flareon put away the rest of the sweets?"

"Sure thing!" Pinkie Pie replied as Mr. and Mrs. Cake left the house.

While Flareon and Pinkie Pie were putting away the trays of sweets, he thought to himself, "Pinkie Pie is actually really nice. She may be a little out there, but other than that, this has gone way better than I expected." Flareon wasn't sure if he had cursed himself by just saying those words because at that moment Pinkie Pie started to sing a song about him, herself, and something about a cake with peanut butter. The song was so annoying that even though Flareon put his hoofs over his ears and held them down as hard as possible, he could still hear that song entering through his ears and echoing in his mind, making his brain throb with pain. Before his mind was completely destroyed, Flareon ran as hard as he could. Without worrying about exiting through the door, he ran right through a wall and made it outside. After Pinkie Pie's song finally stopped echoing in his head, he imagined the list and completely crossed off Pinkie Pie, picture and all. Flareon then said to himself, "What in the world have I gotten myself in to?"

Meanwhile, at Golden Oak Library, Twilight was busy preparing for Flareon's visit. "Let's see...that goes there, and this goes here. Oh...can't forget about this. No good...he won't like that. How about this? Yes! No? Perfect!"

While Twilight was preoccupied, Spike decided to finally speak up. "Twilight, you aren't even sure that Flareon is going to pick you. He's probably already made his decision by now. My bet is on Rainbow Dash," but then Spike clenched his fists together and said, "Flareon better not have picked Rarity."

Twilight interrupted him, "Oh Spike...would you let that go already?" She then continued to finish getting everything organized and ready for when Flareon finally came over. Eventually, Twilight heard a knock at the door and nearly tripped over her own legs as she rushed over to open it. As Twilight opened the door, she saw Flareon and began to stumble in her speech, but was able to recover. "Please come in." As Flareon walked inside, he looked around the room to see books, papers, and mostly everything you would normally find in a library.

"So...you live inside a tree?" Flareon said curiously.

"Is that...weird? It's ok if it's weird, I mean weird is cool...right?" Twilight replied nervously.

"No, it's not weird at all. It's actually pretty neat how this house is designed. I also notice your very well-organized," Flareon said.

Twilight, who was not expecting such nice compliments, blushed as she replied, "Thanks."

Flareon, who was busy admiring the house, turned to see Spike. "Wait...are you a dragon?" Flareon said, "Awesome...I love dragons! They are so cool!"

As Spike was soaking in Flareon's comment he replied, "I'm liking this guy already." Spike then reached out with his right hand, "My name's Spike. I'm Twilight's assistant and bodyguard."

As Flareon and Spike were shaking Twilight replied, "He's just the assistant part." "So...you're here to see if you want to marry Twilight? Good luck with that," Spike said, "Trust me."

An angry Twilight replied with her teeth clenched, "Spike...aren't you going to finish that errand?"

Spike looked around confused, "Errand? What errand?"

Twilight opened the front door, pushed Spike outside and said, "Good luck!" Twilight then slammed the door and turned around to Flareon, "Sorry about that. Now...where were we?" After getting some cushions to sit on, Flareon and Twilight began to talk. "I'm guessing you already visited everyone. Do you mind if I ask how it went?" Twilight said.

Flareon began to think of the way to tell Twilight about her friends without hurting her feelings. "Well...how do I put this? Your friends are the most...uh."

He was soon interrupted by Twilight who replied, "Annoying, insane, and crazy ponies you have ever met?"

Flareon was shocked that she knew what he was going to say. "How did you know?" he asked.

Twilight smiled and replied, "Like I said before when we first met, I just moved to Ponyville a couple of days ago. When I first came here, I thought they were annoying, crazy, and insane too, but I soon learned that's what friends are." At that moment Flareon and Twilight began to laugh for what seemed like three minutes. After obtaining a book and quill, Twilight asked Flareon, "I was wondering...would you mind telling me about what humans are and what your world is like?" Flareon was somewhat happy that Twilight wanted to learn about his world. He began to tell her about humans, clothes, cities, countries, cars, planes, people, TV, computers, and everything Flareon knew about the human world. Twilight was writing as fast as possible to record everything Flareon was telling her. After he was done, Twilight closed the book and happily put it on a bookshelf.

Flareon then asked Twilight something he wanted to ask for a long time, "Hey Twilight. I was uh...wondering if you could teach me how to use magic with my horn. It's ok if you don't want to."

She smiled and said, "I thought you would never ask." Twilight began to show Flareon how to use magic to lift, move, and throw objects." After Flareon used his magic to lift a group of books back onto a bookshelf, Twilight told him, "Good job! I'm impressed. You're a really fast learner." Without realizing it, Twilight put her left hoof on top of Flareon's right hoof. Flareon and Twilight both looked at each other and quickly moved their hooves away. "Sorry," Twilight said as she blushed.

Flareon also blushed and replied, "Don't worry about it."

Twilight asked Flareon, "Would you like to learn how to use your magic to teleport?"

Just the word teleport was enough to get Flareon excited as he said, "Sure!"

After Twilight drew a circle on the floor she said, "Teleportation is the ability to go to one spot without physically moving. The max length to teleport is 50ft. The trick to using magic to teleport is to imagine the spot where you want to teleport and concentrate," Twilight pointed to the circle, "Imagine this circle in your mind, concentrate hard, then use your magic, and it should work." Flareon began to close his eyes and imagined the circle in his mind and tried to concentrate, but at that moment he was activating his magic, he thought of Twilight. Flareon then disappeared and reappeared right into Twilight knocking her over.

"I'm sorry," Flareon said as he was trying to recover, "I was...uh" At that moment Flareon opened his eyes to realize he was on top of Twilight and looking directly into her eyes. At that moment Flareon felt a sensation in his chest as his heart began to beat furiously and his face turned bright red. The same thing also happened to Twilight. As Flareon and Twilight both tried to get back up, they looked away from each other while blushing. After Flareon's heartbeat returned to normal and his face cooled down, he looked at Twilight who looked back at him. Once again, they both began to laugh for a couple of minutes. From outside they could begin hear thunder.

"A thunderstorm must be starting. It's probably going to rain soon," Twilight said. Flareon's stomach began to growl again as he remembered that all he had to eat today was a single bite of Apple Pie. "Are you hungry? Wait here...I'll make something," Twilight said. She then disappeared into another room and returned a few minutes later with a sandwich. "Here," Twilight said as she put the plate on the floor, "Sorry about this, but I'm not that good of a cook." Flareon began to eat the sandwich and was absolutely amazed as the sandwich was easily the best one he had ever tasted.

After Flareon was finished he replied, "It was amazing, thank you." From outside, the sound of rain falling and thunder could be heard, and lightning was seen flashing in the night sky. Flareon and Twilight apparently weren't at all interested in either one. "I had fun tonight," Flareon said as he smiled.

"Me too," Twilight replied. At that moment Flareon and Twilight began to move closer to each other and were about to kiss, but at that moment, a loud knock could be heard coming from the front door. When Twilight went to open it she saw Spike who was completely soaked. "I'm so sorry Spike. I forgot you were outside," Twilight said.

"I'm going to bed," Spike replied as he stomped up the stairs angrily.

"Well...I guess I'll be going then," Flareon said.

"Where are you going to go? You don't live anywhere do you?" Twilight asked.

"Oh...that's right I forgot," Flareon said.

Twilight quickly replied without a moment's hesitation, "You can sleep here for tonight, I don't mind. Just wait a couple minutes." Twilight then went upstairs and came back down with a blanket and a pillow and set them down on a nearby couch. "I know it's not perfect, but I hope it'll do," she said.

"It's ok, I'm almost as used to sleeping on a coach as I do a bed," he replied. As Flareon got under the blanket, he laid his head down on the pillow and immediately fell asleep. As Twilight began to walk upstairs, she looked at Flareon and smiled. Twilight then turned off the downstairs light and went upstairs to go to next day, Flareon along with Twilight and the others, returned to Princess Celestia.

"So Flareon, I take it you finally made your decision?" Celestia asked.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by Rainbow Dash, "Me! I knew you pick me Flareon. You couldn't resist the Rainbow Dash charm could you?"

As she began to walk up to Flareon he said, "No...it's not you." Rainbow Dash then retreated back embarrassed. Flareon took a deep breath and said, "Twilight." Everyone, even Twilight, was shocked that Flareon spoke her name.

"Me?!" Twilight replied.

Flareon smiled, looked at her, and said, "Twilight...you're the most beautiful, interesting, smart, funny, cool, and nicest girl I have ever met. There isn't anyone else in the world I would rather spend my life with." Twilight couldn't help but blush as she walked up to Flareon and stood beside him.

Celestia looked at them both and said with a smile, "Well then...I suppose we had better get this wedding started. Shall we?" Immediately Princess Celestia had her royal guards spread the word around that a wedding for Flareon and Twilight would be taking place in the courtyard in back of Canterlot Castle at 2pm this afternoon. Canterlot was soon visited by ponies from all around Equestria that were preparing to witness such an important wedding. While everyone was beginning to gather in the courtyard, Twilight was having Rarity finish the last touches on her wedding dress.

"Hold still Twilight," Rarity said, "I'm almost done."

Twilight, who couldn't stop fidgeting, replied, "I'm sorry Rarity, I can't help it. I'm just so nervous right now."

Rarity then backed away from Twilight and said, "Done! That should about do it. What do you think?"

Twilight turned to look at herself in the mirror and replied, "It's amazing Rarity. Thank you!"

At that moment, a unicorn walked into the room and said, "Oh my...Twilight you look absolutely beautiful," the pony quickly began to cry, "I knew this day would come. After you were accepted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns I knew it meant that great things were going to happen. I just knew it!"

Twilight smiled and replied, "Oh...mom."

Just then a pony, this time an alicorn, walked into the room and said, "So...how's our bride-to-be holding up?"

Twilight looked at the alicorn and said with excitement, "Cadance!" She rushed over to Cadance and they said together, "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" After finishing they both started to laugh. Twilight looked around the room and said, "Where's dad and Shinning Armor?"

Twilight's mom quickly replied, "I think they are visiting with Flareon. You know your father...he wants to make sure his little girl is marrying the right stallion. I just hope they don't scare him too much." For some reason everyone began to laugh at what Twilight's mom had just said. Meanwhile, in another room, a pony assistant was done preparing Flareon's suit.

"That should about do it Mr. Flareon. How does it look?"

Flareon turned around to look into the mirror and replied, "It looks great, thanks!"

The pony began to leave the room and said, "The wedding will begin shortly. Good luck!" While Flareon was busy looking in the mirror at his reflection, two unicorns came walking into the room.

"There he is...the stallion of the hour!" the first pony said. He then walked up to Flareon and extended his right hoof which Flareon shook. "My name is Shining Armor, I'm the captain of the royal guards. I'm also Twilight's older brother." When Flareon didn't reply Shining Armor said, "Oh come on...Twilight didn't tell you about me? She always so busy with everything, but still, I can't believe Twilight didn't mention me at all."

The other pony began to speak while he walked around Flareon, "So...you're the stallion who is marrying my daughter?"

"That's right sir!" Flareon replied.

"You promise that you will protect my daughter at all costs. That no matter what, you will always be there for her. Correct?" Twilight's dad said.

"Of course! I promise that I will always be there for Twilight and protect her. You can trust me sir."

Shining Armor began to walk around Flareon too and said, "You know Flareon...as captain as the royal guards, I have very powerful authority. If you so hurt Twilight in any way, I'll pick out a jail cell in the Canterlot Castle dungeon just...for...you!" As Shining Armor and Twilight's dad started angrily at him, Flareon took a loud gulp. Shining Armor and Twilight's dad began to laugh while Flareon was left speechless as what just happened. "Don't worry Flareon...we were just joking around. We know that if Twilight agreed to marry you, that means she trusts you, and if she trusts you, then so do we!" Shining Armor said as he smiled.

Twilight dad began to cry, "I can't believe it...my little girl is all grown up now."

As Shinning Armor was patting Twilight's dad on the back, Flareon began to speak and said, "Hey Shining Armor...can I ask you for a favor?"

Shining Armor looked at Flareon, "Sure Flareon...anything."

"Would mind being the best man...I mean...stallion?" Flareon replied.

Shining Armor smiled and said, "Not at all, thank you for picking me."

Soon after, the pony assistant returned to the room and said, "Mr. Flareon, the wedding is about to begin. Please follow me everyone." Later on in the courtyard, Flareon, with Shining Armor on his left, are standing near Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in front of a large crowd. Twilight's friends with their families, along with her parents and Spike, are all waiting for the wedding to begin. At that moment, Celestia sends a signal to a group of ponies and the sound of trumpets playing could be heard throughout the entire courtyard. The door to the castle opened and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walked out spreading flowers while leading Twilight towards the altar. Flareon began to sweat nervously and looked at Shining Armor for support, but noticed he was also sweating.

Flareon nudged Shining Armor and said, "Come on man...at least one of us needs to be the calm one." Shining Armor quickly apologized as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. When Twilight reached the altar, Flareon looked at her and said, "You look beautiful."

Twilight smiled and replied, Thank you."

Princess Celestia began to address the crowd. "We are here today for this grand occasion. The chosen one, Flareon, who is foretold by the ancient prophecy passed down in my family for generations, is destined to defeat the great evil that terrorized Equestria a long time ago...Alexei!" The crowd began to whisper to each other but soon stops as Princess Celestia continues to speak. "The ancient prophecy also says that the child of the chosen one will one day be the Princess of Equestria! The crowd once again begins to whisper to each other and soon stops. "We are here gathered here today for the wedding of Flareon and Twilight. May we all pray for their safety and well-being." Everyone bows their heads down and begins a prayer. After they finish Princess Celestia has Flareon and Twilight speak their wedding vows. When they are done, Celestia signals to Luna who brings a pillow with two wedding rings on it. Celestia turns to her right, "Twilight...do you take Flareon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Twilight replies with a smile, "I do."

Celestia turns to her left, "Flareon...do you take Twilight to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Flareon replied.

Celestia then places a ring on Flareon and Twilight's horn. "Then by the powerful invested in me," Celestia proudly said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." She looks at Flareon, "You may kiss the bride." After Flareon's lifts up Twilight's veil, he looks into her eyes which have began to tear up, and they both kiss. The crowd begins to stomps their hooves on the ground in celebration and the sounds of trumpets could be heard playing once again. During the after-wedding party in the castle ballroom, Flareon and Twilight were seen cutting the wedding cake. Vinyl Scratch was also invited as a special guest DJ that was DJing to the songs that were playing. Twilight then picked up the wedding bouquet from the table and threw it behind her. Everyone began to fight over it, but Cadance was the one who caught it. After everyone enjoyed some cake and ice dream, a spot in the ballroom opened up, and ponies began dancing in it. When a new song began to play,

Twilight tugged on Flareon's left hoof and said, "Oh my gosh...I love this song! Let's go dance!"

Flareon quickly replied, "Dance?! Um...Twilight, I'm not that good at dancing. I've also never been to one before."

Twilight simply smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll show you!" She then brought Flareon into the middle of the dance floor and began to dance exuberantly. When Twilight noticed Flareon wasn't dancing she said, "Come on Flareon!"

Flareon smiled and replied, "Ok...here goes nothing!" Flareon began to dance like Twilight and soon they became the center of attention as everyone began to cheer them on. After the party was over, Flareon and Twilight were outside standing near a hot air balloon with her friends.

"This was the best after-wedding party ever!" said Rainbow Dash, "I wish it hadn't ended."

"Have a safe ride home you two," said Rarity. After Flareon and Twilight boarded the hot air balloon, they waved goodbye to everyone as they began to fly towards Golden Oak Library. The words "Just Married" could be seen on the hot air balloon.


	2. Help Yourself

Chapter 2  
Help Yourself

Even though Flareon's first time flying was a complete disaster, he asked Rainbow Dash to teach him how to fly. She decided to bring him to the park in Ponyville to practice. After Flareon was able to get into the air, Rainbow Dash provided support. "That's it Flareon keep it up! Straighten out your back...good job! Nice and steady...now turn right! Awesome! I think you finally got it." Flareon suddenly lost control. "Oh no! Watch out!" Unfortunately, it was too late as Flareon crashed into a nearby tree and fell down on branch after branch until he finally landed on the ground. "Hold on Flareon, I'll go get help!" After Rainbow Dash ran into Twilight, they helped bring Flareon to the Ponyville Hospital. After getting patched up in bandages, Flareon was put in a wheel chair, and waited with Twilight to hear what kind of damage he sustained.

"How's it looking doctor?" Twilight asked.

The doctor was pointing at Flareon's X-rays and said, "Well...it looks like Flareon has injuries in his left leg, right arm, horn, and both wings."

Twilight became worried and replied, "Are the injuries...serious?"

"Not at all," he said, "The injuries Flareon has are only minor. It will only take him about a week to recover, but in the meantime, I highly suggest that Flareon doesn't push himself too hard or it could cause more problems. Rest is the most important thing he can do right now."

Flareon laughed at the doctors' remarks and said, "Injuries...me? Don't make me laugh. I am the chosen one after all, this is nothing!" Flareon laughed as he tried to get out of his wheelchair, but instead fell on his injured arm, and yelled so loud that it could be heard from outside the hospital.

Twilight then lifted Flareon back onto his wheelchair. She shook her head and said, "What are we going to do with you?" After leaving the hospital, Twilight pushed Flareon to a nearby restaurant and sat at a table. Twilight ordered a salad and Flareon choose tomato soup. After their food was delivered they began to eat. When Twilight noticed Flareon was having trouble she said, "Um...Flareon, do you need help?"

Flareon laughed and said, "No...I got this," but Twilight lifted up the spoon and attempted to feed him. When Flareon noticed two ponies at another table starring at him, he tried to swat away the spoon, but instead the spoon filled with the hot soup fell on his lap. Flareon then let out a yell and accidently kicked the table with his right leg. The bowl of hot tomato soup fell right on his lap and Flareon once again let out a loud yell that could be heard from a mile away.

"Flareon...why didn't you let me help?" Twilight said as she used a paper towel to wipe off the soup from Flareon's lap. "Remember what the doctor said? You need to rest ok?"

Flareon looked away and replied, "I can manage on my own...I don't need any help."

Twilight looked at Flareon concerned. "Why must you be so stubborn?" she said. Later on, Twilight decided to stop at the First-Aid shop to pick up some pain medicine for Flareon and said, "Hold on...I'll be right back." As she walked into the shop the one pony Flareon least wanted to see suddenly appeared.

Pinkie Pie looked at Flareon and said, "Hey Flareon...what happened to you? Why are you covered in bandages? Why are you in a wheelchair?" The questions never seemed to end.

"Pinkie Pie...I'm really not in the mood," but Flareon was interrupted as Pinkie Pie began to sing a song about him, bandages, and something about a water balloon. As if Flareon wasn't already dealing with enough already, now he had Pinkie Pie once again singing near him. Similar to before, his head started to throb with pain as the song entered through his ears. This time though, Flareon wasn't able to cover his ears from the annoying song. Flareon then attempted to get a hold of Pinkie Pie, but he was unable to reach her. For what seemed like three minutes, he was forced to endure every last second of the song until she finally finished.

After Pinkie Pie left, Twilight returned with the medicine and said, "I'm back," but she was interrupted by Flareon.

"Twilight," he said with his teeth clenched, "I'm going to need that medicine...right now!" She was confused about why Flareon looked so agitated. Twilight decided to give him some medicine, but was shocked when Flareon drank the entire bottle. When they returned home, Flareon mentioned he had to use the bathroom.

After Twilight pushed him near the door she said, "Do you need help?"

Flareon, somehow already expected what she was going to say, blushed and replied, "NO! I mean...I can handle this on my own." As he walked into the bathroom, Twilight closed the door. Suddenly, she heard a bunch of crashing noises and frantically opened the door to see what had happened. When she looked inside, Twilight was at a lose for words as Flareon had somehow managed to get his head stuck in the toilet.

"Flareon, how did you...um?"

He yelled from inside the toilet, "Don't say anything!"

As Twilight was trying to pull him out, Spike walked by. "What is with all the noise?" Spike then stopped when he saw what was happening in from of him. "I don't want to know." Eventually Twilight was able to free Flareon from his toilet prison. He had Twilight and Spike promise to never mention this embarrassing event ever again. As the night set in, everyone got ready to go to bed.

As Spike walked up the stairs, Twilight turned to Flareon and said, "Ok...hold still while I lift you up and take you upstairs.

"For the last time Twilight, I do not need help!" Flareon replied as he began to slowly crawl upstairs and grunted "This...is...nothing!" as he was using every last inch of strength to make it to their bed. Twilight was at her wits' end as she wondered why he would not accept any form of help. Eventually Flareon finally made it upstairs and turned to Twilight. "See? I told you I could do it on my own," Flareon said as if he had just won a tough battle. At that moment, Flareon stomped down with his hoof as an explanation point. Unfortunately, he stomped down with his injured right arm. As he fell down to the floor screaming in pain, Twilight shook her head in disappointment as she lifted Flareon into their bed and they all finally went to sleep. The next morning, Twilight woke up and turned to face Flareon, but is surprised to see he wasn't there. As Twilight looked around the room frantically, she asked Spike if he knew where Flareon was. When he shrugs, Twilight quickly gets out of bed and runs down the stairs saying to herself, "Oh Flareon...where did you go?" When she gets outside, Twilight begins to look for her lost husband. After searching for five minutes, she finally finds Flareon in his wheelchair. "Flareon!" Twilight yelled, "What are you doing?"

Flareon turned his wheelchair around and said, "Nothing."

"Don't give me nothing...I was worried sick about you! The doctor told you to not to push yourself. You should be at home resting," Twilight replied angrily.

"I don't need any rest...I'm perfectly fine!" he yelled. At that moment, Flareon's wheelchair began to go down the hill he was near. Flareon began to panic as he tried to steer his wheelchair through the trees and rocks. As he lost control, he fell out of his wheelchair and right into a wishing well. As Flareon tried to recover from the crash, he looked up to see Twilight looking down the well at him.

"Flareon...are you ok?!" she yelled. "Yeah...I'm ok. Can you help me get out of here?" Flareon replied. Twilight, who was tired of Flareon not accepting help, was shocked to hear that he wanted help, and decided to test Flareon.

"Oh...you need my help? I thought the amazing chosen one didn't need help? I thought you said you could do everything on your own, remember?" Twilight said sarcastically. She then began to walk away and stopped when she heard Flareon yell for her.

"Twilight...I'm sorry ok? Please...I need your help!"

As Twilight looked down the well she smiled and said, "It's about time you know?" After she was successfully able to lift Flareon out of the wishing well, she put him back in his wheelchair.

"Thank you Twilight...thank you so much," he said.

"Flareon...I was wondering. Why were you so against wanting help?" Twilight asked.

He replied, "I thought if I asked for help, you and everyone else wouldn't think of me as the chosen one anymore. I mean look at me...I'm in a wheelchair covered in bandages because I was injured. I'm expected to defeat Alexei when I can't even fly. Isn't that pathetic?"

Twilight began to laugh, "Oh...Flareon, asking for help isn't going to make anyone think less of you. When a pony needs help, they need help, and no one thinks less of them for it."

Flareon smiles and replied, "Your right...I'm sorry for acting so stubborn. From this day on, I will not be afraid to ask for help." As the week went by, Flareon was finally able to recover from his injuries. Once again, Flareon asked Rainbow Dash for flying lesson, and she brought him to the same spot as before. After three hours, Flareon flew back to the ground near Rainbow Dash.

"I've got you hand it to you Flareon, you really are fast. I mean that in the way you're a fast learner. You've got a long way to go before your as fast as I am," Rainbow Dash proudly said.

"Just you wait, someday the student will become the master," he replied as they both started to laugh. Even though it took a while, Flareon had successfully learned how to fly, and more importantly, learned to accept help when he needed it.


	3. Say It Ain't Snow

Chapter 3  
Say It Ain't Snow

It was another cold day in Ponyville as Rainbow Dash and the others were visiting Flareon and Twilight at Golden Oak Library while Spike was busy with a task in Canterlot. A blizzard was beginning to pick up outside. "Sorry Flareon...checkmate!" Twilight said as she once again beat Flareon in another game of chess.

"Five times...I've lost five straight times," he said. He then raised up his hooves, "That's it, I give up!"

"That's our Twilight for ya, she's been the best chess player in Equestria for about 10 years now," Applejack said. She and Pinkie Pie were in a heated starring battle. Soon after, Applejack gave up and blinked as Pinkie Pie had now beaten her, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. "I don't know how you do it Pinkie Pie, but you defiantly are unbeatable at this game."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie began to yawn and said, "Nothing like a quick nap."

"Wait a minute...have you been asleep with your eyes open this entire time?" Applejack replied as everyone began to laugh.

"Well...I guess I should be going now," said Rarity, "I don't want to overstay my welcome, not to mention I need to complete some unfinished dresses."

"I also need to get back home to Angel, she's probably hungry by now," Fluttershy said.

"I guess I'll head home too," Rainbow Dash replied as she went for the door, "Bye Twilight and Flareon." As she opened it, a rush of cold wind and snow blew into the house.

"Close the door Rainbow Dash!" Flareon yelled as he tried to shield his face from the wind.

After Rainbow Dash slammed the door closed, Applejack said, "Well...I guess we won't be going home anytime soon."

Rainbow Dash looked around the room at everyone and said, "Why are you all giving up now? This little blizzard is no match for me!" She then opened the door and attempted to fly back home, but Rainbow Dash was unable to move even 10ft before she was frozen solid.

As Twilight moved the frozen Rainbow Dash back inside Flareon began to laugh. "Hey look! It's a rainbow-flavored popsicle!" The only sound that could be heard was from the blizzard outside. "Oh come on...that was a good one!" After looking at Twilight's face, Flareon used his fire magic to free Rainbow Dash.

After she was unfrozen, Rainbow Dash looked around at everyone and said, "Uh...what just happened?"

"Sorry girls, but I don't think any of you will be able to go home during this blizzard. I think it's best if we all just wait this out. I mean...how long can this storm possibly go on?" said Twilight.

A couple of hours later, after playing every board game Twilight owned, they decided to play cards. Unfortunately, the fun didn't last long as Rainbow Dash got discouraged after losing five straight hands. "Alight...there is absolutely no way you guys are going to beat this," Rainbow Dash said as she showed her hand, "Three Aces!"

At first it look like she had won, but then Flareon smiles and shows his hand, "Sorry Rainbow Dash...royal flush!"

At that moment Rainbow Dash flipped over the table and yelled, "I'm done with this stupid game!"

As Twilight flipped the table back over she said, "Why don't you calm down for a bit and read a book? I've got some good ones you would love to read!"

Rainbow Dash could only laugh at Twilight's suggestion and replied, "Books? No Thanks! I'm not an egghead like you and Flareon are."

As Twilight sighed, Flareon said under his breath, "At least we have something in our heads."

Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash heard what he said. "What did you just say?"

Applejack decided to step in and break the tension. "Ok...I think we all need to just take a break and relax."

Twilight then looked at the clock and said, "It's 11pm now. Why don't we just go to bed and hopefully when we wake up, the snow storm will be over." As everyone nodded in agreement, Flareon decided to go upstairs and bring down some sleeping bags for Rainbow Dash and the others, but he was unable to reach their bedroom.

"Um...Twilight," Flareon yelled, "I think we may have a problem!" When Twilight reached his spot on the stairs, she noticed that the furniture from their bedroom was blocking the path to their room.

"Oh no!" Twilight gasped, "Did the our bedroom window accidently get blown open? I think the wind may have pushed all the furniture over in this direction."

Flareon then attempted to push the furniture back, but was unable to make them budge an inch before he said, "It's no good...there's probably a good amount of snow piled on top of the furniture. There's no way we are going to be able to make it upstairs."

As they went back to everyone, Twilight said, "Sorry everyone, but because of an unfortunate circumstance, we aren't able to get into our bedroom to get the sleeping bags. It looks like we are going to have to make due with what he have down here." After everyone found a good spot to get comfortable and finally went to sleep, they could still hear the blizzard raging outside. Unfortunately, no one was able to sleep for even ten minutes before they were all awoken by Rainbow Dash's snoring.

"Are you kidding me?" Flareon yelled as he tried to whisper, "She snores like a lawnmower!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Rainbow Dash was like this. Hold on...I'll get some earmuffs," Twilight said as she disappeared into another room. When she came back she said, "Sorry everyone, but I only have four. It looks like two of us are going to have just bear with it for tonight." Soon after she laid the earmuffs on the floor, everyone quickly fought to get them. In the end, Flareon and Twilight were the ones left without a way to go to sleep. The next morning, the snow storm was still raging outside.

"I slept amazing last night," Rainbow Dash as she stretched, "How about you guys?" When she saw Flareon and Twilight, they both had bags under their eyes as if they had not slept at all last night. "Whoa...what happened to you two? It looks like you didn't sleep at all." As Rainbow Dash turned around, Flareon attempted to grab her neck, but was stopped by Twilight who had to hold him back.

"Oh dear...I hope Angel and the other animals are doing ok," Fluttershy as she looked out the window, "It looks like the storm hasn't ended yet."

"I don't know about you, but I am hungry," replied Applejack." After everyone went into the kitchen to have breakfast, Rarity was unhappy with the food she was served.

"Yuck...this is what we are eating?" Rarity said as she pushed away her food in disgust, "I absolutely refuse to eat this."

Applejack then grabbed her food and began to eat it while saying, "Sorry Rarity, but food is food. Don't start whining when you become hungry."

Pinkie Pie opened the fridge and took out more food, but Flareon stopped her and said, "Hold on Pinkie Pie, we don't know how long this storm will continue. We need to save as much food as possible, because if we don't. Trust me...you don't want to know what hunger can do to someone." Suddenly the windows opened and the cold wind and snow began to rush into the house. Everyone hurried and eventually they were successfully able to board up all of them. The rest of the day everyone tried to keep themselves busy while they waited out the storm. The following night, Flareon and Twilight were given the pair of earmuffs, while Applejack and Rarity were left without them. Suddenly Applejack saw Rainbow Dash get up and go into the kitchen and decided to follow her. Apparently Rainbow Dash was trying to make a late night snack.

"Oh boy...I'm sure hungry," Rainbow Dash said as she was raiding the fridge.

After she put the food on the kitchen table, Applejack walked inside and said, "Rainbow Dash...what are you doing? Flareon said we need to preserve the food for when we need it. Not to snack on."

"Oh come on Applejack...it's just a little snack," Rainbow Dash said. She then put some food on the edge of the table. "Want some?" Eventually Applejack agreed to eat too, and after they were done, they went to sleep. The following morning, Flareon realized that the fridge had less food in it than yesterday.

As he walked back into the main room Flareon said, "Would any of you mind telling me why we have less food than before?" Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other worried, but they didn't speak up. "Ok...I see how it is," Flareon said, "Well then...I guess me and Twilight are left with no choice." When he looked at Twilight, she nodded in agreement, "Martial Law is now in effect."

When everyone looked at him confused, Twilight decided to tell everyone what it meant, "The exercise of control by the homes' owners over the guests. Simply put, it means that me and Flareon are in charge of this house, and everyone in it." Soon after, they began to eat breakfast, Applejack and Rainbow Dash weren't hungry, but Rarity was as she finally decided to eat her food.

"What the matter you two...not hungry?" said Twilight.

"Oh...the thing is we...um," but Rainbow Dash was interrupted by Flareon, "Raided the fridge last night for a snack? It that it?" He then took their plates away and gave them to Rarity and Twilight, "Well then...I guess you two will be without food today."

Applejack slammed her hoof on the table, "That ain't fair!"

"Oh that isn't fair...I'll tell you what isn't fair. You and Rainbow Dash eating our food without permission. So unless you two want to be forced to leave and turned into frozen popsicles, don't do it again!" Flareon yelled. At that moment, Applejack and Rainbow Dash went out into the main room, and used some chalk to draw a line near the edge of the east side of the room.

"This is our side and we are setting down our own Martial Law. Anyone who comes inside our space will face the consequences!" Rainbow Dash said as she and Applejack had now separated themselves from everyone. As an extra precaution, Flareon had Pinkie Pie guard the entrance to the kitchen.

"Ok...Pinkie Pie," Flareon told her, "Do not let Rainbow Dash or Applejack past here. You understand?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and replied, "You can count on me!"

During the night, Flareon awoke to see that Applejack and Rainbow Dash were gone, and so was Rarity. He decided to check on Pinkie Pie. "Hey Pinkie Pie...did you see where Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity went?"

Pinkie Pie replied, "No sir!" Flareon decided to check in the kitchen just in case, but when he tried to walk past Pinkie Pie, she stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, but I need to see an ID."

"Ok, just hold on a...wait a minute, you know who I am Pinkie Pie, let me in there!" Flareon replied. When she refused, Flareon pushed her away and went into the kitchen, and saw the fridge open while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity were eating out of it. "What do you three think your doing!"

When they closed the fridge, Rainbow Dash yelled, "Pinkie Pie! We told you not to let him in here!" When Flareon realized Pinkie Pie and Rarity had betrayed him, he yelled for Twilight and Fluttershy, who soon appeared. Chaos soon erupted as Rainbow Dash's group was trying to fight with Flareon, Twilight, and Fluttershy over the fridge. As the fight soon went into the main room, Flareon, Twilight, and Rarity were all using their magic trying to obtain the fridge, but they used too much magic and accidently caused the fridge to explode, sending food flying everywhere. The only food that was left intact was a small cup of yogurt and soon everyone jumped and tried to get it. Five days went by as everyone tried to survive. Eventually though, the two sides internally collapsed which forced everyone to fend for themselves.

Soon after Spike was seen walking through Ponyville, and as he was about to reach Golden Oak Library he said to himself, "That task Princess Celestia gave me sure took longer that I thought. I wonder how Flareon and Twilight are doing?" When he opened the door to the house, he noticed the lights were off, and when Spike turned them on he was shocked at what he saw. The entire house was littered with food, books, and everything scattered everywhere. "What in the world went on in here?" Suddenly Flareon and the others appeared all ragged and dirty.

Flareon looked at Spike and yelled, "It's an outsider...get him!" As everyone tackled Spike, knocking him outside, they were shocked to see ponies walking around Ponyville.

As Spike got up, he brushed off the dirt and said, "What is with all of you? I'm gone for a week and this is what happens?"

Rainbow Dash replied, "The...storm is...over?"

Spike looked at everyone confused and said, "You mean the blizzard that hit Ponyville? That ended nearly six days ago. Why do you ask?" Everyone was completely speechless. They had just endured the worst week of their lives to find out that it was all for nothing.

As Spike walked into the house, Flareon looked around at everyone and said, "Let's never talk about what happened...ever again." As everyone nodded in agreement, Rainbow Dash and the others returned home, while Flareon and Twilight went inside to help Spike clean the house.


	4. Brain Be Gone

Chapter 4  
Brain Be Gone

During a warm, sunny day in Golden Oak Library, Flareon was busy trying to make a potion that Princess Celestia requested he make for her. Soon after, Twilight appeared in the room and tried to offer him assistance. "Oh Flareon...do you need help with that?" Twilight asked as she looked at the book containing the instructions on how to make the potion, "This looks pretty complicated."

"No thanks, I got it. It's hard, but I don't want to let Celestia down," he replied. Even still, Twilight continued to offer Flareon assistance as she tried to tell him how to make it in very precise detail. Eventually Flareon soon became annoyed with Twilight's non-stop attempts to help him. "Twilight...don't worry I got this ok? Why don't you go hang out with your friends?"

Twilight's ears dropped as she replied, Oh ok...I guess I'll see you later then." She then left the room, went downstairs, and went outside. Unfortunately for Twilight, Rainbow Dash and others were also busy with specific tasks. Twilight tried to help them, but one after another she accidentally annoyed them, which forced everyone to ask her to leave. After Twilight returned home, she looked at Spike and said, "Spike...am I...annoying?" Spike looked at her as he struggled to answer her question.

"Well...how I put this? Sometimes you...kind of...try and butt in. Look...no one blames for being smart, but sometimes you do tend to accidentally over overshadow." It's as if she was expecting Spike to say that. After she brought him to the basement, Twilight went over to a trunk in the corner.

"I made this contraption while back. At the time I didn't have use for it, but I do now," Twilight said as she opened the trunk and took out a high-tech black helmet with a dial on it under the words low, normal, and high.

As Twilight laid it down on the ground Spike said, "A helmet...are you going into construction or something?"

"No Spike...it's not just a helmet. It's the IQ Modifier 2000!" Twilight said exuberantly.

"Wait...don't tell me. You going to lower your IQ?" Spike replied as Twilight put the IQ Modifier 2000 on her head.

"That's right. If lowering my IQ means I won't be such a bother to everyone...then so be it. I will from this day on will become normal!" Twilight said, "Alright Spike...I'm ready. Just turn it on and set the dial to normal." Even though Spike was against Twilight's idea, he reluctantly powered up the helmet and turned the dial left to the normal setting. As the needle slowly moved towards normal, something went wrong. The helmet began to malfunction and started to emit smoke. The needle quickly went past normal and went all the way to the left on low.

After taking the helmet off Twilight, Spike tried to clear the smoke as he said, "Twilight...you ok?"

When Twilight looked at him, she replied, "Hi Mr. Purple Lizard!"

Immediately Spike realized something was wrong and investigated the helmet. "It says it's on low, which means...exactly that. Hold on...let's go to Flareon and see if he can fix this thing." When Spike and Twilight went upstairs, they saw that Flareon was still working on the potion.

"Do you guys need anything? Make it quick...I still need to finish this," Flareon said.

Twilight looked at Flareon and replied, "Hi Fireball, how's my best friend doing today?" He looked at her confused and asked Spike why Twilight was acting strange.

When he told Flareon about Twilight, the IQ Modifier 2000, and how it malfunctioned, Flareon was completely shocked and said, "Why would she do this? There was nothing wrong with her...this make no sense." When Spike mentioned what Twilight told him, Flareon replied, "Annoying...Twilight? Of course not, why would she think that?" Flareon then moved the incomplete potion aside, picked up the helmet, and placed it in front of him. "Ok...just give me some time Spike, I'll try to get this thing fixed. Until then, keep and eye on Twilight and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Spike nodded and took Twilight downstairs to give Flareon time to fix the IQ Modifier 2000. Spike decided to help Twilight regain her lost IQ by teaching her the basics of Equestria.

After giving Twilight a book called 'The History of Equestria' he said, "Alright Twilight, class is now in session. Please turn to page 394 in your book." Instead of opening the book, Twilight tried to eat it. Spike quickly rushed to take the book out of her mouth. "No Twilight...books are not for eating," Spike said as he cleaned the book, "Let's try this again." Unfortunately though, Spike was unable to make any progress as Twilight kept asking about why she couldn't eat the book and why it tasted bad. Eventually Spike tired himself out and fell asleep, while Twilight decided to go into town. Twilight soon met up with Rainbow Dash who was preparing to launch herself in her catapult.

"Oh hi Twilight, "Rainbow Dash said, "I'm glad you're here, I need you to help me with this."

Twilight looked at her and replied, "Yay! It's Skittles!"

Rainbow Dash looked around and said, "Who's Skittles? Wait...you're talking to me right?"

Twilight began to laugh and said, "Oh course...how could I forget my best friend Skittles!" Rainbow Dash wanted to ask Twilight why she was acting weird, but decided not to.

As Rainbow Dash got into the catapult, she said, "Alright Twilight...set the dial near you to 100 degrees, That should give me the best launching angel so that I can beat my previous flight distance record. As Twilight began to turn the dial, she accidently set the dial to 10 degrees. After Twilight got onto the platform, Rainbow Dash yelled from below, "Ok Twilight...jump down on that target so we can get this record beaten!" As she jumped down and landed on the target, it activated the catapult, and sent Rainbow Dash flying. Unfortunately, she got tossed directly into the ground. As Rainbow Dash climbed slowly out of the hole, she was going to have Twilight explain what went wrong, but when she looked around, Twilight was gone. "What was that all about?" Rainbow Dash said to herself as she tended to her bruises. Next Twilight headed in a random direction and happened to make it into Sugarcube Corner. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Cake were out on an errand because Pinkie Pie was behind the counter preparing the sweets.

"Hi Twilight! Want to help me make the next batch of cookies?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Sure thing Bouncy, I love cookies!" Twilight replied. Pinkie Pie was actually happy with the name Bouncy.

"I...absolutely love that name!" she said as she hopped along with Twilight who joined her in the back kitchen. "Ok Twilight...I'm going to read you the ingredients and you put them in that bowl...ok?"

"Sure thing Bouncy...you can count on me!" Twilight said as she smiled happily without a care in the world. Pinkie Pie read out the ingredients such as a couple of eggs, some flour, and a teaspoon of salt. Unfortunately, Twilight added the eggs without cracking them, a flower and dirt from a flowerpot, and instead of a teaspoon of salt, added the entire bottle in the bowl. After the they put the eggs in the oven and waited for them to bake, they eventually were ready as Pinkie Pie and Twilight took them out and put them on the front counter. Soon after, Pinkie Pie waved goodbye to Twilight as she once again set out on another random adventure. When Mr. and Mrs. Cake returned, they noticed the new batch of cookies Pinkie Pie made and decided to try them. Right away they both spit them out as the taste of the cookies were beyond terrible.

"Pinkie Pie!" Mr. Cake said as he was still coughing, "What did you put in these? They are terrible!" Pinkie Pie sniffed the cookies and decided to try one and immediately spit it out.

"You're right...but I don't understand, I read out all the ingredients to Twilight, maybe she got them wrong?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Pinkie Pie, Twilight is one of the smartest ponies in Ponyville. There's no way she got the ingredients wrong. Maybe you just made a mistake somewhere," replied Mrs. Cake. Pinkie Pie was left completely baffled as she tried to figure out what went wrong." Soon after, Twilight made it into Carousel Boutique where Rarity was busy drawing a new design for a dress.

"Hi Shiny," Twilight said as she walked up to Rarity.

"Shiny? Well...I do admit my makeup I put on today does add a bit of shine. I'm glad you noticed," Rarity replied. Twilight walked over to a group of manikins and began to admire the dresses they were wearing.

"Wow Shiny...you make the best shiny dresses ever. I like the sparkly parts the best," Twilight began to lick one of the dresses, "Yuck...they don't taste that good though. They taste like those book things." Rarity was trying to figure out why Twilight was acting funny. "

Twilight...are you ok? You seem a little...out of it today." Twilight ignored Rarity's as she continued to look around at everything that interested her. Suddenly the doorbell rang followed by a couple of knocks on the door. "Oh Twilight...would you be a dear and go answer that for me? It's probably a mail pony with that special something I have looked forward to receiving," Rarity said as she was still designing a dress. After Twilight opened the door, a pegasus was standing near a golden trophy that read 'Best Dress Designer of the Year' on it.

"Hello there," the pony replied, "Does a Ms. Rarity live here? This trophy here is for her." Twilight began to admire the trophy for about a minute and then began to lick it, but she quickly stopped because of the bad taste. The pegasus began to speak up again. "Um...excuse me, but Rarity does live here right?"

Twilight smiled and replied, "Of course not, only Shiny lives here. Shiny is my best friend because she is so shiny!" The pegasus looked at Twilight funny and decided that he had the wrong address and began to fly away with Rarity's trophy. When Twilight went back inside, Rarity looked around and noticed that Twilight didn't have the trophy with her.

"Twilight...where's the trophy at?" Rarity asked.

Twilight simply smiled and replied, "That wing pony was looking for a Rarity, but I told him that only Shiny lives here and then he flew away with that big super shiny trophy. After hearing the shocking news about what happened to her trophy, Rarity's eyes began to twitch and soon after she fainted. Twilight then decided to leave Rarity's house and headed once again in a random direction. Twilight somehow managed to make it to the Ponyville Schoolhouse and went inside to see Cheerilee talking to her students.

When she spotted Twilight, Cheerilee turned to face her students and said, "Class...we have a special guest here visiting us today. This is Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's prized pupil and the smartest pony in Ponyville." Cheerilee signals to Twilight to come near her. "Twilight, would you mind telling the class the importance of studying?"

"Sure thing Ms. Teacher Pony, I would be glad to," Twilight replied as she began to face the students, "Ok little ponies, studying is very important because it makes you smarter, but be careful because those book things taste terrible. I asked Mr. Purple Lizard why they do and he told me its because they're made of paper. Also, shiny dresses and trophies taste bad too even though they are very shiny. I wish I could eat books because reading them is too hard." Twilight then walked up to a cup of colored chalk and began to eat them, but quickly spit the chalk out. "These candies taste terrible even though they looked good." Cheerilee and the entire class was completely stunned and weren't able to say anything as they watched Twilight go back outside. "I guess I should be getting back to Fireball and Mr. Purple Lizard," Twilight said to herself and she tried to remember how to get back home, "I think it was...this way." Twilight then began to walk to where she thought her home was, but instead went in the direction to the Everfree Forest. Meanwhile, Flareon had finally finished fixing the IQ Modifier 2000, and took it downstairs to return Twilight back to normal, but he noticed that she was gone and that Spike was sleeping on a chair. "Spike," Flareon said in a loud, serious voice which woke up Spike, "Where's Twilight?"

Spike looked around and said, "She was here a moment ago...I think. How long have I been sleeping?" When Flareon learned that Spike feel asleep six hours ago, he quickly rushed outside with the IQ Modifier 2000 and began to search for Twilight. Suddenly Flareon ran into Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.

"Have any of you seen Twilight lately?" Flareon asked.

"Twilight? Yeah I did and for some reason she called me Skittles. When we were setting up the catapult, I told her to set the dial to 100, but instead Twilight set it to 10. I'm still sore from that crash," Rainbow Dash replied.

"I saw Twilight too. She was calling me Bouncy and was helping me make some cookies but they ended up tasting terrible. I actually found egg shells and a flower in the mixing bowl we had used," Pinkie Pie said.

"Same for me," Rarity replied, "Twilight kept calling me Shiny and was licking my dresses. She also cost me my trophy after telling the mail pony that I didn't live at my house!" After Flareon calmed everyone down, he explained to them about what happened with Twilight, the IQ Modifier 2000, and what she had told Spike. Everyone soon had the same expression as Flareon did when he learned the truth. Soon after Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all admitted that they were a little mean to Twilight when she was trying to help them. Suddenly, Cheerilee appeared and Flareon asked her if she had seen Twilight.

"Yes I have actually...she was acting strange though, maybe she was sick or something," she said. When Flareon asked her what direction Twilight was heading, they are shocked to learn that she was heading towards the Everfree Forest.

"Come on everyone, we need to hurry before it's too late!" Flareon yelled as they quickly went to save Twilight. While in the Everfree Forest, Twilight walked right into a wolf's territory.

"Oh hi Mr. Cuddly Dog, you are so cute, yes you are," Twilight said as she attempted to pet the wolf, but instead it growled angrily and began to chase her. As Twilight was running away she said, "Why are you trying to hurt me Mr. Cuddly Dog ...I just wanted to pet you!" Unfortunately, Twilight ran into a dead end and turned around to see the wolf preparing to attack her. Just as it was about to hit Twilight, a fireball came out of nowhere and hit the wolf on the side of it's face. Soon after Flareon, along with the others, appeared in front of Twilight. The wolf, sensing that he was in a losing situation, quickly retreated.

Flareon turned around to Twilight and said, "Do you know how much trouble you're in? We were looking everywhere for you!"

Twilight began to cry and replied, "Fireball! You came to save me. Skittles, Bouncy, and Shiny...you came too!" After the happy reunion with Twilight, Flareon decided it was finally time to return her back to normal. After putting the IQ Modifier 2000 on Twilight's head, Flareon turned the helmet on and set the dial to high. Slowly but surely the needle went from low, to normal, and finally stopped on high.

After Flareon took the helmet off her, he said, "Twilight...do you read books or eat them?"

Twilight looked and him and smiled, "Of course you read books! Why would you eat them when they contain so much valuable history!" Everyone quickly began to laugh as they finally had the pony that all know and loved back to her usual self. After everyone apologized to Twilight for making her feel bad, she then decided that the IQ Modifier 2000 was something that should never be used again.

"Are you want me to destroy it Twilight? I mean you never know what this thing might come in handy," Flareon said.

As Twilight nodded her head she replied, "Yes...I'm sure." Flareon then shot a fireball directly at the IQ Modifier 2000, which quickly turned it into a pile of ashes. Twilight then grabbed Flareon's hoof, smiled and said, "Let's go home." Everyone quickly left Everfree Forest and decided to go home as Flareon and Twilight headed back to Golden Oak Library. The potion Flareon was supposed to finish still stood incomplete on the table in their room.


	5. A Bad Day To Get Divorced

Chapter 5  
A Bad Day To Get Divorced

Since getting married, Flareon and Twilight have got along great, just as every perfect couple should be. They are always there for each other and do their best to help the other when they need it. They are as close as possible and their love for each other is limitless. You could say absolutely nothing could ruin such a perfect marriage. That is...until one, unfortunate day. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville when Flareon and Twilight were walking together through town when suddenly a female unicorn with a pencil and notepad appeared before them. "Um...hello, my name is Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you Flareon." It turns out Alice was actually a journalist from the Ponyville Chronicle, which is the most popular newspaper in Ponyville. Alice is also the most popular journalist from the Ponyville Chronicle, but not because she's a talented journalist, it's because she is shockingly hot. In a recent poll that was posted in the Ponyville Chronicle, Alice was listed as the most beautiful pony in Ponyville. No stallion could resist her charm and Flareon was no exception. Immediately Flareon started to blush at just the sight of Alice, and tried to hide it from Twilight, but he was unable to. "Flareon, would you mind if I interviewed you? I'm writing a new column called 'Flareon: The Life of the Chosen One' and I would love if I speak with you for a while."

"Sure...I would be glad to," Flareon replied, but then he looked at Twilight's cold stare, "I mean...if that's ok you." Twilight's female senses were already sensing danger. She had a feeling that leaving Flareon alone with this girl was clearly a very bad idea, but Twilight didn't want to say no because then that would make her seem that she was jealous of Alice. So after some thought, Twilight decided it was ok. Soon after Alice decided to take Flareon out to lunch at a small diner where the interview would take place. After some time, Twilight was beginning to have her doubts about letting Alice interview Flareon. What if something happened between them? What if they kissed? What if Flareon didn't lover her anymore? Would he leave her? What if Flareon wanted to marry Alice? Those thoughts kept circulating around in Twilight's mind until she finally gave in and decided to check up on them just to see if everything was alright.

"I'm sure everything is fine...I'll just see how the interview is going and that's it. Nothing to worry about...nothing at all," Twilight muttered to herself as she headed for the diner where Flareon and Alice were at. Meanwhile, while eating their lunch, Alice decided to start the interview. She asked him questions such as how he felt being the chosen one and what his past life as a human was like.

After she was done Alice said, "Thank you very much for this interview Flareon. I'm looking forward to putting this in next weeks' newspaper."

Flareon finished his drink and replied, "It was no problem at all Alice, thank you for asking me to do this interview, it was fun." Suddenly Alice began to choke on a piece of food and immediately he came to her aid. "Hold on Alice...luckily I took some emergency first-aid classes back in high school." Flareon put his hooves around mid-section and began to preform the Heimlich Maneuver. After he safely removed the food from her throat, Flareon noticed Alice was unconscious, so he laid her on the ground and began to give Alice Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation. As if the situation wasn't already bad, it went from bad to worse when Twilight happened to appear at that exact moment to see Flareon appearing to be kissing Alice. Twilight's could almost feel her heart breaking in half as the thing she had most feared was happening in front of her. After seeing all she could handle, Twilight ran away with tears in her eyes. Soon after, Alice began to wake up and looked at Flareon.

"Thank you...very much for saving me. I'm sorry that I scared you because of my mistake. I should have been more careful," Alice replied.

While helping her back up Flareon said, "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy I could save you." After saying his goodbyes to Alice, he decided to go to the bowling alley for a couple of games. Later on, after he was done, Flareon decided to head back home. When he reached Golden Oak Library, Flareon attempted to go inside, but noticed the door was locked. He then knocked on the door only to find Spike appearing from a window. "Hey Spike...why is the door locked?" Flareon asked.

"I don't know why, but Twilight told me in these exact words, do not let that heartless stupid jerk back into this house," Spike replied. Immediately Flareon sensed that something was wrong, but when he asked Spike to let him inside, Spike told him what Twilight had said, and after closing the window, turned off the lights.

Flareon then walked around the house to where their bedroom was and yelled, "Twilight...are you there? It's me!" At that moment their bedroom window opened and Twilight appeared. Her eye's looked as if she had cried for quite some time. "Hey Twilight...is something wrong. I tried to come inside, but Spike wouldn't let me."

Twilight started angrily at him for a few seconds before she said, "Oh look who it is...did you have fun with your new girlfriend? I hope you two have a wonderful life together." Flareon was completely taken aback by her words and tried to get her to explain, but all Twilight did was throw a pillow down by him. She then quickly slammed the window shut and turned off the lights. After realizing that getting any more information from Twilight at the moment was pointless, Flareon picked his pillow and decided to find a place to sleep for the night. After some thought, he decided to spend the night at Applejack's. When Flareon got there, he knocked on the door a couple times, and soon after Applejack appeared.

"Flareon...it's midnight. Do you need anything?" she asked. Flareon then explained the situation with Twilight and Applejack decided it was ok if he spent the night here.

As they were walking inside Flareon said, "I just don't get it...everything was going great today and then when I got home Twilight was mad at me. What went wrong? Applejack then asked Flareon about his entire day and when he finished the part when he saved Alice from choking, she realized where the problem was.

"When you were saving Alice, Twilight happened to appear at the moment when you were giving her Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation and she mistook it as kissing. Twilight thinks you cheated on her," Applejack said. Flareon couldn't believe it his luck today. He saved a girl from choking and that resulted in Twilight accusing him of cheating on her.

"Well that's just great...now I have to try to find a way to get Twilight to listen to me. Trust me, there is nothing harder than trying to get a girl to listen to you after she finds out that you cheated on her," Flareon said.

"Oh I'm sure everything will turn out ok Flareon. Just give Twilight some time," Applejack replied. She then got him a blanket and Flareon decided to sleep on a couch. Applejack then returned upstairs and turned off the lights. After laying his head down on the pillow, Flareon went to sleep and finally ended a terrible day. The next morning, Flareon hurried back home to see if Twilight was still mad at him, but he wasn't able to make it within 50ft of their house. When Flareon looked around, he noticed their house was shielded by a magical dome that Twilight had apparently set up. So Flareon waited for about 30 minutes before Twilight came outside.

He then rushed over to her and said, "Hey Twilight...about what happened yesterday. You see...it was all a huge misunderstanding and what really happened was...um...Twilight?" Flareon was trying to talk to her, but Twilight was ignoring him and she didn't even want to make eye contact with him.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Twilight replied. Flareon tried to talk to her again, but all he received in return was Twilight preforming a spell that shielded her head in a magical bubble that completely blocked out noise. So Flareon once again was unable to tell Twilight the truth. While walking through Ponyville, deciding what to try next, Flareon happened to run into Pinkie Pie. Usually this was bad luck for him, but Flareon remembered that Pinkie Pie was the friendliest pony in Ponyville and she could always cheer anyone up, so he decided to ask her for help with his problem.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, me and Twilight are having some problems with our relationship. Do you know a way I can cheer her up?"

Pinkie Pie began to lead him to Sugarcube Corner and said, "I know just the thing!" After going inside, Pinkie Pie went into the back kitchen and returned with a cake that read 'I'm Sorry' and said, "Nothing cheers up a sad pony that a yummy cake!" Flareon was skeptical this would work, but the cake wasn't the only thing she had in mind. "You also need to sing a song for Twilight and then present this cake to her. Trust me...this never fails!" At first Flareon thought there was no way this was going to work, but considering the situation, he was ready to try absolutely anything to get Twilight to forgive him. So Flareon returned to Golden Oak Library with the cake, and to his surprise, their house was no longer protected by the magic dome. So Flareon knocked on the door a couple of times and was soon greeted by a still angry Twilight.

He then decided it was now or never and began to sing, "Oh Twilight, why are you mad? Turn that frown upside down and smile, smile, smile! This is all a misunderstanding so please let me explain. I hope you will forgive me so here is this cake!" After he was done, Flareon presented the cake to Twilight. She looked down at the cake and then looked at him. Unfortunately, it didn't work because Twilight slammed the door shut which resulted in the cake flying into his face. Later in the afternoon, Flareon decided to find Rainbow Dash and ask her for advice.

"You seriously tried to give her a cake after singing?" Rainbow Dash said as she shook her head in disappointment, "You should have came to me sooner. Alright...here's what you should do. Make a big, personal message in the air. I can make them with clouds, but I think if you used your fire magic to write the message, it would be a lot more awesome. There's no way Twilight can say no to that." After saying goodbye to Rainbow Dash, Flareon flew around Ponyville looking for Twilight. When he finally found her, Flareon began to use his fire magic to write in the sky. After he was done, the words 'I love you Twilight' could be seen by everyone in Ponyville, including Twilight. Unfortunately, she wasn't swayed by his message and instead wrote on the ground 'Nice try'. After two straight unsuccessful attempts, Flareon was starting to get worried. If things didn't improve soon, it might be possible him and Twilight would be getting divorced. Soon after, Flareon bumped into Spike and asked him for help with Twilight.

"Cakes, singing, and messages in the sky? Oh Flareon...it's no wonder none of that worked, you're thinking too small. What you need is a boombox! Here's what you do...stand near her house, turn it on to a romantic song, and watch as the love fireworks go off. Trust me, this always works with Rarity...I mean...don't tell anyone about that," Spike said. Seeing as how it was now in the evening, Flareon was hoping this was going to work. After borrowing a boombox from Vinyl Scratch, Flareon headed back home. He then went to side of their house where their bedroom was. He then turned the boombox on, stood up while holding it over his head, and hoped for the best. It didn't take long before Twilight opened the window and looked down at Flareon. Suddenly, she began to smile at him, and Flareon's heart began to race as he finally got a positive reaction from her. Unfortunately for Flareon, Twilight's smile wasn't a positive one, it was the opposite. She then used her magic to lift the boombox high above Flareon's head, and as fast as his hopes fell, Twilight slammed the boombox down on his head, breaking it in half. After she closed the window, Flareon was almost of ideas until suddenly one popped into his head. If this idea didn't work, their relationship was as good as over.

Flareon then walked closer to their bedroom window and said, "Twilight...I know you're there. Listen...I know you're mad at me and I understand that, but please...give me one more chance to explain what really happened yesterday. Met me in the park in one hour. If you don't want to come...I understand. Hope to see you soon." After he left, Twilight thought long and hard what she was going to do and 45 minutes later, Twilight decided to head for the park to give Flareon one more chance. As Twilight was walking in the park looking for Flareon, she suddenly spots him with none other than Alice herself. Twilight then realizes that this was all just a ploy for Flareon to tell her that he was going to marry Alice. As Twilight begins to turn around and walk back home, Flareon and Alice begin to yell her name. As Flareon is trying to catch his breath he says, "Twilight...wait. I brought Alice here since I know you don't want to listen to me, so just please, listen to what she has to say."

Alice then begins to speak up. "Hi Twilight. I heard from Flareon that you two have experienced problems in your relationship all because of me."

Twilight quickly begins to let out all her anger on Alice. "Oh you know about that? Well of course you do...seeing as how both of you aren't ashamed to be kissing out in public!"

Alice was completely baffled by what Twilight had just said. "Kissing? Me and Flareon?" Twilight is suddenly shocked when Alice begins to laugh. "Oh Twilight...me and Flareon weren't kissing. You see...after I had started to choke on some food, Flareon was able to get it out, and after I had fainted, he was able to help me recover by providing me with air in my lungs." Twilight began to blush with embarrassment as the entire time she was mad at Flareon and Alice all because of a huge misunderstanding. "Twilight...I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused for you two. Can you please forgive me?"

As Alice held out her right hoof, Twilight smiled as she began to shake it and said, "No Alice...I should be the one apologizing. This whole time I was blinded my jealously of you. This is all my fault...I'm sorry." Soon after, Alice waves goodbye to Flareon and Twilight as she leaves to return home. Twilight then turns to Flareon and tries to apologize but he interrupts her.

"Twilight...forget about it. I'm not angry at you because I understood why you were mad at me. As your husband, I should have done a better job at trying to get you to listen to me. I'm sorry," Flareon said. After they both shared an apology kiss, Flareon and Twilight took their time walking back home. Even though the recent event between them was a difficult one, it strengthened their bond and made it stronger than before.


	6. The Red Machine

Chapter 6  
The Red Machine

For a while, Flareon was making potions, learning spells, and such from their room, but soon decided he wanted his own personal space, so Flareon built a garage-type workshop as a side-addition to Golden Oak Library. This way he could work in private while also not having to bother Twilight or Spike, but this was not the only reason he build the garage, because Flareon was planning on building something he once owned as a human. Flareon soon put his plan into action as he constantly went around Ponyville with a cart gathering machine parts and bringing them back to his garage. Weeks later, Flareon had Twilight and the others meet him at his garage for an importance announcement. "What's going on...why did you bring us all here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Flareon smiled and replied, "Excellent question Rainbow Dash! Well everyone...I have spent weeks gathering machine parts for a reason," he then lifted up the garage door open and began to turn on the lights, "Here it is!" When the lights came on, everyone saw a huge mountain of machine parts in front of them.

"Are you planning on building a new house or something?" Applejack asked.

Flareon laughed at her question and replied, "Close, but...no. These parts here are going to be my car I once owned as a human...a convertible 2003 Ford Mustang GT!"

Everyone looked at him funny until Twilight began to speak up. "Oh...a car! I remember you telling me about those. This was the best way humans were able to travel around in your world. I can't wait to see what it looks like when you finish it!" After Flareon told everyone to give him some time alone, he went inside the garage, closed the door, and began to start building his car. A couple of weeks later, after working nonstop everyday, Flareon had finally finished building his car. Once again, he had Twilight and the others meet him in front of his garage for the unveiling of his new car.

"Everyone...it took me a while, and trust me, it wasn't easy, but I finally finished building my Mustang. Wait here for a moment," he said. Flareon then slipped under the garage door and got into his car. After he opened the glove compartment, Flareon took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. He then pushed a button that was above the radio and turned the car on. Flareon began to push down on the accelerator and just the sound of the engine revving was enough to get him excited. After lifting the garage door up, Flareon slowly drove his car out, and was met by everyone's shocked faces. Soon after, he parked the car in front of them, got out, smiled and said, "Well...what do you think?"

Everyone was completely speechless until Rainbow Dash said, "This...is...awesome!" as she began to walk around the car and admiring it. Flareon began to explain the details about his Mustang.

"Now this car isn't exactly the same as my old one. This car is push-buttoned activated instead of using a key to turn it on, has six doors instead of two, runs on a combination of apple cider and water instead of gasoline, has three rows and six seats instead of two rows and five seats, and I also added an extra special something to this car that my old one didn't have. Let's just say it uses super-carbohydrate soda." While everyone was still speechless and admiring his car, Flareon got back inside, turned it on and said, "Want to go for a ride?" While riding around in the Mustang, it wasn't surprising that everyone was looking at them strange, but that was because they didn't even know what a car was. Flareon then decided to take everyone out to lunch and stopped at a nearby restaurant. At first the others were planning on eating in the car, but then Flareon said, "Eating...in this car? Don't even think about it."

While they were eating their lunch, Rainbow Dash said, "The Mustang is nice and all, but I doubt it's as fast as I am. A car might have been your best form of travel in your world, but here, wings are all you need."

Flareon was trying not to laugh while he replied, "Oh...is that so? I'm guessing that you wouldn't be against let's say...a race perhaps?"

Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Ha...I bet I could beat your car easily. It wouldn't even be a close finish!" So after some back-and-forth arguing, they finally decided to have a race to prove who was faster, Rainbow Dash or Flareon's Mustang. Twilight decided to bring them to a baron land near Ponyville called the flatlands, which would the perfect spot for the race. Soon after, Rainbow Dash and Flareon lined up and the starting line Twilight drew across the ground.

"Alright you two, you know the rules. The first one to make it to the finish line wins. Ready...set...go!" Twilight yelled as she waved her hooves signaling the start of the race. At that moment, both of them quickly flew past Twilight and headed for the finish line.

For a while Flareon and Rainbow Dash were neck-and-neck and constantly traded 1st place, that is until, Rainbow Dash decided she was through playing games and yelled, "Alright Flareon...it's been fun and all, but this ends here!" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash speed up even faster, and her lead on Flareon began to widen. Soon after, she began to see the finish line and said to herself, "Almost there!" Even though things were beginning to look bad, Flareon wasn't panicking, he was actually beginning to smile. Flareon then looked down on his right and opened up a secret compartment, revealing a big, red button that had flames around it.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but this is over!" Flareon yelled as he pushed the button down. The extra special something that Flareon had mentioned before was actually a NOS-type boost system that he had added to his car, but this boost system uses super-carbohydrate soda as its main catalyst. Suddenly, the Mustang's exhaust pipes began to emit blue flames as the car's speed quickly shot up as the needle showing the Mustang's MPH had reached the highest level possible. As Rainbow Dash was beginning to bask in the glory of victory, it quickly was destroyed as fast as Flareon speed past her and soon after, he crossed the finish line and was followed shortly by Rainbow Dash. Flareon's Mustang had beaten Rainbow Dash by a total of ten car lengths, which signified a complete domination victory for Flareon.

As everyone was congratulating Flareon on his win, a defeated Rainbow Dash walked over to him and said, "Got to hand it to you Flareon...your car isn't just for show, it's also one heck of a speed demon, but don't think this is over just yet, I want a rematch someday...got it? After Flareon got out of his car, he walked over to Rainbow Dash and shook her hoof in agreement for a future rematch someday. At first, things were going great as Flareon drove his Mustang around town daily, while giving rides to Twilight and the others from time to time. He would sometimes spend an hour or two in the garage fine-tuning his car and then spend some quality time with Twilight. Unfortunately, as the days went by, Flareon was soon becoming obsessed with his car as the time he was spending with it was slowly overtaking time spent doing everything else. Flareon was now starting to spend longer hours in the garage with his car and wasn't taking it out as much fearing it would get dirty, even still, he would sometimes wash and wax it 2-3 times a day. Twilight was starting to get worried about Flareon and his health. During one night, Twilight once again was bringing Flareon dinner because he was too busy to come inside the house to eat.

"Flareon...I brought you some food," she said.

Flareon was currently under the car working on it and replied, "What...oh dinner? Yeah...um...just put it with the rest on that table over there...thanks." Twilight looked over to her left to see a bunch of plates with half-eaten food left on them.

As Twilight set the food near them she said, "Make sure you come to bed soon ok? Don't stay out here too long." Flareon was so busy with his car it took him about 30 seconds to respond.

"What? Yeah...don't worry I'll come inside...soon," he said. After that, Twilight realized getting anything more from Flareon was pointless, and went back inside their house. Soon after, it was getting late, so Twilight and Spike decided to go to bed. As Twilight looked down from her bedroom window, she saw that the garage light was still on and noises could be heard coming from it. She then laid her head down and fell into an uneasy sleep. The next morning, Twilight opened her eyes and turned around to look at Flareon, but was shocked to find out he wasn't there. She then quickly got up and looked out the window to still hear noises coming from the garage. Flareon had apparently been working on his car the entire night.

"Alright...this is the last straw. I know this is his car and all, but this nonsense obsession with it needs to stop!" Twilight yelled as she jumped down from her bed. She then left the house and went to find her friends and devise a plan. Later on, Flareon was still working on his car, when suddenly the garage door began to open. Flareon turned around to see Twilight and the others standing before him.

"What are you girls doing here?" Flareon asked, but then realized something was wrong. "Why do you all look angry? Why is Applejack holding a rope? Why are you all coming towards me? Wait...no!" Sounds of a struggle could be heard from inside the garage, and soon after, they all came out. They had apparently hog-tied Flareon because Applejack was pulling Flareon behind her. "Wait...let me go! No...I still need to finish tuning the engine...no!" Flareon said as he struggled to break free.

"Sorry Flareon," Twilight replied, "This is for you own good." She then hits Flareon hard on the head, knocking him out cold.

When Flareon began to regain consciousness, he said while still dazed, "Where...am...I?" Flareon then noticed he was laying on a bedded-table, and when he looked up, and female unicorn looked at him and said, "Welcome to the Ponyville Spa Mr. Flareon!"

Rarity, who was soaking in the hot-tub nearby with Fluttershy and Twilight said, "Penelope...be a dear and give Flareon the special please." Penelope smiled and replied, "Right away Ms. Rarity!"

Flareon tried to get up and said, "I need to get back to the garage...I still need to work on the engine," but then Penelope quickly pressed down hard on Flareon's back to keep him from getting up and began to give him a message. Flareon let out a loud sigh of relief as all the long, hard hours of built-up stress due to working on his Mustang suddenly began to vanish. "This...is...perfect" Flareon said as he was finally able to relax.

"We're sorry about forcing you to come here Flareon, but you were so obsessed with your car that you weren't getting any rest and I was beginning to worry about your health," Twilight said.

"No...it's not your fault it's mine. I should have realized I was becoming obsessed with my Mustang and took a break while I had the chance," Flareon then looked around at everyone and said, "I'm sorry." Everything seemed to have turned out ok, but unfortunately, something was still off. "Hey...does anyone where Pinkie Pie is?" Flareon asked. Everyone quickly looked around and they too noticed she was missing.

Rainbow Dash, who was getting a pedicure along with Applejack said, "Didn't she come with us when we went to get Flareon?"

Applejack nodded her head in agreement and replied, "I'm pretty sure she was with us then. You don't think she's still at Golden Oak Library...do you?" Alarm bells suddenly began to ring in Flareon's head as he suddenly sensed that his Mustang was in mortal peril.

"We need to get back there...now!" Flareon yelled as he quickly got off the table and was soon followed by the others as they rushed to find Pinkie Pie. Meanwhile, back at Golden Oak Library, Pinkie Pie had just finished eating a snack she had made while in their kitchen, and was walking back outside to the garage.

"Thanks for letting me using your fridge Twilight!" When she reached the garage, Pinkie Pie noticed they weren't there anymore. "Hello...anyone here?" She then walked towards the Mustang and looked in the car. Flareon...you in there?" Soon Pinkie Pie's curiosity got the better off her and she got into the car and sat in the driver's seat. "I'm sure Flareon won't mind if I just drive around the house once." She then turned the car on and set it in drive. Meanwhile, Flareon was frantically trying to hurry back home.

"Flareon...Pinkie Pie might have left our house already. How do you actually know she's messing with your car?" Twilight asked.

Flareon then stopped and looked back her. "Trust me...I can sense it." Suddenly, they began to hear the sound of car's tires screeching, and when they looked in front of them, they could see Flareon's Mustang being recklessly driven by Pinkie Pie.

"Yay!" she yelled as the car was clearly out of control, "This is so much fun!" If Flareon wasn't so determined to stop Pinkie Pie, he would have already fainted by now.

He then jumped in front of the car and yelled, "Pinkie Pie...stop that car...now!" Unfortunately, that failed to work as she hit Flareon dead-on and sent him flying into the air and soon after, he landed on the ground. Flareon quickly got back up and yelled, "The brake Pinkie Pie...the brake!" Pinkie Pie then ripped off the brake and held it in the air.

"Do you mean this thing?" she replied. At that moment, all hope was clearly lost as Pinkie Pie was headed right towards a huge tree.

"Watch out!" Flareon yelled in desperation, but it was too late as the car hit the tree hard, and soon after, Flareon's Mustang exploded and burst into flames. Twilight had to hold Flareon back as he yelled, "No!" Later on, it was raining while everyone was wearing black, and standing together in front of a gravestone near Golden Oak Library.

Rarity, who was crying said, "You were a one of a kind girl...we'll miss you."

"No one could give happiness like you," replied Rainbow Dash.

Flareon, who was trying to hold back tears said, "Why must the good die young...why?!" Soon after, he began to cry deeply as Twilight patted him on the back trying to make him feel better. Suddenly a voice coming from Flareon's right began to speak.

"I'm sorry about destroying your car Flareon."

He turned to see an apologetic Pinkie Pie and replied, "It's ok Pinkie Pie...I guess this just means it wasn't meant to last for long...it's for the best." As everyone began to walk away from the gravestone, the words 'R.I.P. 2003 Ford Mustang GT' could be seen written on it.


	7. Dare To Mare

Chapter 7  
Dare To Mare

They say that every man has a feminine side, even if they don't realize it. Some actually refuse to admit they have one, while some others aren't afraid to hide it. Flareon was about to experience his feminine side in a way he never expected. It all began one, normal morning in Ponyville. Flareon and Twilight had invited their friends for breakfast and took them to Ben's Breakfast, a small outdoor restaurant that is only open from 6am to 10am everyday. After everyone finished their meals, the girls began to gossip about the physique of stallions passing by. "Hmm...the muscles on that one. Easily a rated 9 out of 10," Rarity said.

"That one was 7 at best...now that one there is a perfect 10. The beard only makes him cooler," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Not bad, but...oh...that one there, the guy with the bulging muscles and cowboy hat. Now that is a stallion!" Applejack commented.

Flareon, who was beginning to feel diminished, started to flex his arms trying to impress everyone and said, "How about these muscles...don't they make you go wild with excitement?" Unfortunately, he didn't get the response he wanted as everyone began to laugh.

"You actually have muscles Flareon? Who would have guessed?" Rainbow Dash replied as she tried to stop laughing.

"Oh Flareon...you don't need to have muscles, bulk, or an amazing fine-tuned body, you're fine the way you are," Twilight said. For some reason, her words were more hurtful than helpful, and only made Flareon feel worse.

"Oh ok...I see how it is. Well then...I guess I'll be going," Flareon replied as he got off his chair and went back home to show everyone that he too could be a perfectly physique stallion, but instead of going to a gym, Flareon decided to make a potion that would give him a perfect, muscular body. After going inside the house to get a book called "Spells and Potions for your Body and Mind", he opened his garage and went inside. Flareon sat at the table, opened the book, and turned to the section called 'Body Transformations'. "Let's see...here we go! This should work perfectly," Flareon said as he began to look at the instructions and ingredients, "Wow...this is pretty complex and hard, but I think I can pull this off without any mess-ups." After going to get the ingredients, he began to put them in the small pot and began to follow the instructions. A few minutes later, the potion began to turn pink. "What the...pink?" Flareon said as he frantically searched through the book, "Shouldn't it be red, not pink. I mean...pink isn't exactly a manly color. Well...I did follow the instructions perfectly and it does look like red...kind of. Ah well, close enough. I mean...what can possibly go wrong?" After pouring it into a small vial, Flareon drank the potion in one gulp. Shortly after, pink smoke started to envelop him and the entire garage. Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike returned home together and noticed the pink smoke coming from their garage.

"Flareon...are you in here?" Twilight said as she tried not to cough.

Soon after, the pink smoke cleared and Flareon said confidently, "Well...how you guys like these muscles? Are they not the best, most fine-tuned muscles you have ever seen in your life?" Twilight and Spike were rendered completely speechless, just as Flareon had anticipated. Unfortunately, the following reaction was not what he had expected. Twilight and Spike immediately fell on the ground laughing as hard as they could. As the seconds of their laughter went by, Flareon was starting to become worried. "May I ask what is so funny?" he yelled at them. They tried to respond, but they couldn't stop laughing. It was at that moment Flareon was starting to realize that something was very wrong. "What a minute...why does my voice sound higher pitched?" Flareon said under his breath. He then moved his hoof towards his head and noticed his mane was much longer. "High voice...longer mane...oh no!" Flareon yelled as he rushed over to a nearby mirror to look at his reflection. It turns out, Flareon had successfully managed to alter his body, but not in the way he wanted. Flareon had somehow swapped his own gender and became a mare. Just as quickly Twilight and Spike laughed at him, Flareon let out a yell loud enough to scare away the birds that were resting on the top of their house. "A mare...are you kidding me? This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Twilight had finally stopped laughing and was able to get up. "Sorry Flareon...its just you're...never mind," she said as she walked over to look at the book Flareon had used. "Let's see...'Body Transformations'...so this is what you tried to do. Flareon, I told you before...you were perfectly fine the way you were." After reading the book, she looked at the vial that contained the pink potion, and then looked at the ingredients Flareon had used. "Ah...I see what went wrong. Flareon...you were accidentally reading in the female section of the book. The stallion section is the one after it." Flareon couldn't believe what he had just heard, the mare section? He was reading from the mare section the entire time! How could he have been so stupid? He had been in such a rush that he didn't even notice what gender section of the book he was reading from.

Flareon then decided that they had to fix this mess as fast as possible. "Ok Twilight...please tell me that there is a way to turn me back to normal."

She looked at him seriously and replied, "There is, but to fix something like a gender swap. Well...let's just say it's going to take quite some time. At best, I'll have a reverse gender change potion by tonight."

Flareon quickly replied, "Thank goodness...no wait! Tonight? So that means?!"  
Twilight interrupted him and said, "Spend the entire day as a mare? Looks that way...I'm sorry Flareon."

Spike who was finding all this hilarious began to speak up and said, "Flareon...more like Flarena to me! Get it? Flarena?" Spike then bent over laughing and slapped his knee.

"Very funny Spike...Ha ha ha...I'm Flarena now, I get it. I'm glad you're taking this seriously," Flarena replied. Soon after, Flarena had them promise not to tell anyone that she was actually Flareon. Eventually, Spike went off somewhere and Twilight went inside the house to began making the reverse gender change potion, so Flarena decided that waiting around was pointless and headed into town. While walking through Ponyville, Flarena was noticing she was receiving some strange attention. Every stallion she passed either whistled at her, or said stuff like 'What's cookin good lookin? Hey beautiful! Wow...check her out!' "This just feels wrong," Flarena muttered to herself. Meanwhile, at Carousel Boutique, Rarity was standing in front of her house and trying to find a special, unique pony to model her dresses.

"Hmm...no, she won't do. I need to find that special someone...a pony that will bring out that pizzazz factor in my new dresses," Rarity said as she sighed deeply, "Where am I ever going to find someone like that?" Suddenly, she spotted Flarena walking by, and her eyes began to glow with excitement as she yelled, "You...you're perfect!"

Flarena turned her head to see Rarity waving at her and said, "Rarity...oh no! I can't let her see me like this!" Flarena tried to run away, but Rarity used her magic to lift Flarena into the air and brought him insider her house. After she set Flarena down on the ground, Rarity went into another room, and then came back with a mobile rack with dresses hanging on them.

"Somehow...this feels very familiar, but at least last time, they were outfits for guys," Flarena said to herself. Suddenly, Rarity lifted up a dress and forced Flarena into it.

She then put a mobile mirror in front of Flarena and said, "How do you like this one?" Flarena just gave Rarity a blank stare which forced her to take the dress off Flarena, only to have her forced into another one. "This one is perfect! What do you think?" Rarity asked. Flarena was already annoyed by getting forced into girly dresses and quickly replied, "Can I please leave now?" Unfortunately, Rarity ignored Flarena and forced her into another dress.

"You know what?" Rarity said, "Your cutie mark kind of looks familiar. You remind me of my friend Flareon." Flarena suddenly began to panic at the thought of Rarity finding out who she really was. Just being a mare wasn't going to hide the fact she was actually Flareon for long.

"Oh...my cutie mark? It's not a fire emblem, its a...tip of a candle. Yeah...I specialize in...lighting candles with my magic," Flarena said.

"Oh...is that so?" Rarity replied, "That's nice. It's good to see a beautiful mare like you have such a wonderful job. Who knows? With a body like yours, you could seriously have a job in modeling, because you are bringing out the best in my dresses like no one else could!" Before Flarena could even comment, Rarity once again forced her into another dress. As if things weren't looking bad for Flarena, things went from bad to worse when Rainbow Dash and Spike appeared with bags on their backs.

"We brought the gems you requested Rarity," Spike said, "Sorry...but I ate some along the way here." He then turned to see Flarena wearing an elegant purple dress and said, "Hey Flareon...cute dress."

At that moment Flarena thought to herself, "You...little...bastard!" She couldn't believe it, even after Spike promised not to tell anyone, he still managed to spill the beans without any regrets as Flarena could see a smirk start to form on his face. Rainbow Dash and Rarity looked at Flarena confused as they were trying to figure out what Spike had meant.

"Wait...you mean that girl right there wearing that dress is actually Flareon?" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed towards Flarena.

After Spike ate another gem, he replied, "Yep...that's Flareon alright. He turned himself into a mare after he accidentally drank a potion he created from the mare section of a book. Now Flareon is stuck like that until Twilight finishes making a potion to change him back. I decided to nickname him Flarena for the time being." Similar to what happened before, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike fell down laughing.

"My ribs...my ribs. I cant...stop laughing!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

After Rarity got up, she pointed to the dress rack and said, "Oh Flarena dear...want to try on another dress. I had no idea you wanted to be a model. You should have asked me sooner!" Soon after, Rarity fell down laughing again. Unfortunately, the laughing did not want to stop. It didn't take long before Flarena couldn't stand it anymore and she unleashed a huge, blazing inferno of fire that managed to blow out all the windows in the house. The Ponyville residents were in shock as they quickly backed away from the flames emitting from the house. Shortly after, Flarena was seen walking out of Carousel Boutique with an angry look on her face. Meanwhile, back in Rarity's house, she along with Rainbow Dash and Spike, as well as everything in the room, were all black as coal after being burnt to a crisp by Flarena's fire. After that disastrous debacle, Flarena was still fuming with anger after being betrayed by Spike.

"I still can't believe he did that to me. He sure loves to get his sick kicks," Flarena said to herself. Suddenly, Flarena realized she had to go to the bathroom very bad.

She then ran to a nearby public restroom, but when Flarena got behind a pony in line, he turned around and said, "Excuse me lady, but the girls side is over there." Flarena accidently forgot she was still a girl, and turned around to go to the girls' side, but was shocked to see how long the line was.

After she got behind a pony, Flarena asked her, "Is the line for the girls bathroom always this long?"

The mare turned around and replied, "Always? Well of course it has been." Flarena right away realized that she had asked an obviously dumb question. As the time went by, the guys line went along smoothly while the girls line didn't seem to be moving at all. Flarena had just about enough of this nonsense. She then ran towards the guys' side at full speed and knocked every stallion out of her way and went right into the guys bathroom. After that, some screaming could be heard from inside the bathroom and soon after, a couple stallions were seen being thrown out of it.

After Flarena was done, she walked outside, looked at the stallions staring at her and said, "It's all yours now guys!" The stallions, still stunned, could only watch as she walked away. Flarena then decided to stop at a nearby restaurant for lunch. After she sat down at a table, immediately a bunch of stallions sat down near her and demanded they buy her lunch.

One pony looked at Flarena and said, "Hey there...you're cute. I've never seen you around here before. How about I buy you lunch? It's my treat." He then winked at her which made Flarena sick to her stomach. There were stallions...offering to buy her lunch. It was so disturbing that Flarena thought she was literally living a nightmare. Suddenly, Flarena began to feel a weird sensation. It was almost as she actually was beginning to enjoy it. After a while, there was a bunch of food all around Flarena as she had accepted every request from all the stallions around her.

As Flarena was downing another drink, she said, "Oh...come on guys. Why do you have to be so nice to me? I'm just a girl, that's all. You guys are so funny." Soon after, Flarena realized what she had done this entire time, and shook her head vigorously. Flarena then looked around strangely as if she had just snapped out of a trance and quickly flew away as quickly as possible. Flarena stopped after a while to catch her breath. What had just happened? Why did she suddenly accept all of their requests? Then it suddenly hit Flarena. It was because she had been a mare for so long it. she was now beginning to think like one. "What is happening to me? Oh that's right...I almost forgot! I should get back to Rarity and buy that purple dress. It was absolutely beautiful and went perfectly with my mane!" Flarena then suddenly realized what she had just said. "No...wait! What am I saying? I need to get back to Twilight...now!" Flarena then rushed back home to see it Twilight had managed to finish that potion. When Flarena made it back home, she rushed inside, and flew upstairs to find Twilight sitting near a table. "Twilight!" Flarena yelled frantically, "Please tell me you finished that potion!"

She turned around and said, "Oh Flareon, you're back. Great timing...I just finished the reverse gender change potion and was going to bring it to you. So...how did you like being a mare?"

Flarena then began to lie because he didn't want to tell Twilight how bad her day went. "Oh...great. No problem at all...being a mare was awesome...yeah."

Twilight began to smile and replied, "I see...so I'm guessing that you don't want to drink this potion then." Twilight then took the potion and was preparing to dump it out the window, but Flarena quickly began to desperately beg in front of her.

"I hate it...so badly! Being a mare is terrible. Guys are always bothering me, the waiting time to use the public bathroom is insane, and I keep thinking about stupid girly things like getting pedicures, having my mane done, and buy new dresses. I can't stand it anymore!"

Twilight then put the potion on the ground before her and replied, "That's what I thought you would say." Flarena quickly grabbed the potion and drank it in one gulp. Suddenly, blue smoke began to envelop him and after it disappeared, Flarena ran to look at herself in the mirror and was relieved to find out she had changed back to Flareon the stallion.

"I'm finally back to normal," Flareon said as he turned around to face Twilight, "Thank you so much."

She then walked over to him, grabbed his right hoof, and smiled. "Flareon...you're fine the way you are. I love you!" After they shared a kiss, Flareon promised Twilight that next time, he would just visit the gym.


	8. I Spy

Chapter 8  
I Spy

It was Twilight's birthday today and everyone was going to have the party take place at Apple Acres at night. Unfortunately, Flareon still didn't have a present to give her, so he decided to look around town. Eventually, an old, run-down shop called Marvelous Antiques caught the corner of his eye. As he walked inside, Flareon looked around to see a bunch of old things everywhere. As he rang the bell on the front counter, Flareon said, "Hello...is anyone here?" Suddenly, two elder looking unicorns sprang up out of nowhere. "Ah...you two scared me! Wait...where did you come from anyway?"

The male unicorn on the right replied, "Excuse me...do you have any business here?"

"Um...yeah. You see...my wife's birthday is today and I still don't have a present to give her. Since I figured since she likes history and stuff, maybe she would like an old book or something," Flareon said.

The female unicorn on the left replied, "Very well...we have a bookshelf over on your right."

As Flareon walked over to it, he looked at the bookshelf and then picked three random books from it. As Flareon put the books on the counter, he said, "I think these should about do it. I bet Twilight is going to love these!"

The two elder unicorns looked at each other strangely and then looked at Flareon and both said together, "We've been waiting for you Agent 47. We're glad you see you arrived right on time." Flareon tried to reply, but then the female unicorn revealed a secret button on the counter and activated it. Soon after, a trap door under Flareon opened up and he fell right through it. For what seemed like two minutes, Flareon was sliding down a long, constantly twisting slide. Suddenly it ended, and Flareon came tumbling out.

As he rubbed his head, Flareon said, "What was that all about?" When Flareon looked up, he saw the two elder unicorns standing in front of him, but suddenly they both took off their faces, revealing that they had worn masks. They actually weren't elders at all, they were both about his age. Flareon frantically got up and said, "Ok...who are you two and where am I...what is going on here?"

The two unicorns simply replied together, "The commander will be with you shortly." As they began to walk away, a voice behind Flareon said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Agent 47."

Flareon quickly turned around to see an elder earth pony looking at him. "Agent 47? Who is that? Wait a minute...don't tell me you're wearing a mask too...are you?" Flareon asked.

The elder pony laughed and said, "Nice to see your as sharp as ever! My name is Louis and I'm the commander of the Ponyville branch, but I'm sure your commander told you already." He then held out his hoof and while Flareon was shaking it, he began to look around and noticed he was standing in a huge room where ponies were sitting in front of computers talking on head sets, some were sitting down around a table while a pony was showing them something on a 3D models of a building, and some where testing out these weapons on test dummies.

"Oh I get it...very funny everyone," Flareon said as he began to laugh, "Alright...come out Applejack, Rainbow Dash...everyone. I know your behind this!"

"No need to worry Agent 47, this headquarters is perfectly guarded and impossible to break into. I'm positive you won't have to worry about your enemies here," Louis replied.

"Ok...wait a minute. All I did was just buy a couple of books for my wife Twilight," Flareon said.

"Well...of course Agent 47, that was the secret password. You were supposed to arrive at 8am, buy three books that were meant for your wife, and whose named started with a T. The Agency of Spies always follows the triple pass code to make sure we don't have ordinary citizens accidently getting recruited," Louis replied.

"Triple pass code? Well that apparently is flawed and...wait. Did you just say Agency of Spies?" Flareon said as Louis began to laugh again while he was till trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ah...Agent 47. I didn't know that you were such a joker. I might as well play along too," Louis replied as he began to tell Flareon who the Agency of Spies were. "We are a secret organization of spies whose mission is to protect Equestria for certain destruction. We deal with everything from terrorists, extremists, aliens, and demons. Not even Princess Celestia or Princess Luna knows about us." Flareon didn't know if he should laugh or not because he was so baffled by what Louis had just said. Agency of Spies? Aliens and demons? Not to mention, Celestia and Luna don't even know this organization even exists. This couldn't be real...could it? "Well Agent 47...I'm guessing you would like to meet you partner now." Before Flareon could respond, a female earth pony appeared before him.

"It's a please to meet you Agent 47. I'm Agent 35, but you can call me Zoey. Would you mind me asking what your names is?" she said.

"Um...hi Zoey. My name is Flareon," he replied.

After they had introduced themselves, Louis began to walk toward his desk at the middle of the room while saying, "Agent 47 and 35...I believe it is time I debrief you on your mission." After Louis sat down on a chair near his desk, he push a button which activated the display on the table. Soon after, a 3D model of a large skyscraper appeared before Flareon and Zoey. "This is the Ultor Corp. building in Manehattan. This is where the devious Zundus is planning on opening the gate to the demon world, which will allow the demons to come into our world. Zundus is planning on using the demons to complete take over Equestria. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to go to Manehattan and stop Zundus's plan by any means necessary!" Louis proclaimed.

Flareon let out a small laugh and said, "Ok...fine. I'll go along with this for a while, but we better be back before tonight or else Twilight will never forgive me." After Flareon and Zoey both accepted the mission, Louis brought them to a slim, fast-looking subway train.

"This train here connects to every city and town located within 100 miles. It won't take you long to get to Manehattan from here. Once you both arrive, an agent will be there to give you your equipment. Good luck!" Louis said as Flareon and Zoey boarded the train. In no time at all, the train quickly began to move as they both headed towards Manehattan at top speed. It didn't take long for them to reach Manehattan, because after only a couple of minutes, the train began to stop. After Flareon and Zoey got out, they climbed some spiraling stairs, and after opening a hatch, they managed to make it into a kitchen.

After they got out, a pony came to them with a bag and said, "Welcome to Manehattan Agent 47 and 35. Here is your equipment of the usual. Some smoke bombs, a taser gun, and two decoy holograms. Good luck on your mission!" After Zoey strapped the bag around her, the pony went back to cooking food.

"Well then...I suppose we better head for the Ultor Corp. building," said Zoey. Even though Flareon had accepted this mission, he was wondering what happened to the real Agent 47. As they were walking on the sidewalk, they began to see the Ultor Corp. building come into view. "Well...here's goes nothing," Zoey said as they walked into the main lobby. It didn't take long before he realized something was off.

"Hey...this is a corporation building right? Where are the employees at? They aren't all on break...are they?" Flareon asked.

As they were about to reach the elevator, Zoey replied, "Zundus is planning on opening the demon gate today, so I'm guessing he probably fired all his workers. With demons at his side, I doubt he would have any need for his employees anymore, but he may have kept some as bodyguards. Either way, we must hurry to the elevator!" Usually in almost every movie, the main villain is always on the top floor of a building or structure.

"Zoey...the elevator isn't going to work. I'm pretty sure Zundus isn't just going to let us just go directly to him just like that," Flareon said. To his surprise, after Zoey push the elevator button, it opened right up without any problem. After they got in, Zoey pushed the top floor button, and they slowly began to go up. Unfortunately, the elevator soon stopped and Flareon said, "See I told you...it wasn't going to be that easy." Zoey then opened the bag on her back and took out a couple smoke bombs and gave them some to Flareon.

"When I say now, let's both throw them out. These should give us enough time to make it to the stairs," Zoey whispered as the elevator door began to open. Soon after, they saw a large group of ponies in front of them.

The pony in front yelled, "Get them!"

As they began to charge at them, Zoey yelled, "Now!" and they both threw the smoke bombs on the ground. Smoke soon enveloped the area and Flareon and Zoey quickly took advantage of the situation. After they made it to the stairs, they ran up them as fast as possible only to have the stairs end with a door. Before Zoey opened it, she once again went through her bag and took out the taser gun. "I always loved using these!' she said.

After Zoey opened the door, a really big earth pony stood before them and said, "Where do you two little ponies think you're going?" The big pony was only able to move a few feet before Zoey shot the pony with the taser gun. As the big pony fell to the ground paralyzed, Flareon and Zoey quickly went through the door at the end of the hallway, and once again ran up the stairs to another door. This time Zoey took out two silver spheres which had to be the decoy holograms. After she activated them, Zoey told Flareon to stand near the side of the door. Suddenly, it opened and a group of ponies tried to attack the two holograms, but they instead went right through them, and tumbled down the stairs. Since she had used all the equipment from her bag, Zoey took if off and dropped it on the ground. Soon after, they continued to climb up the building. Luckily for Flareon and Zoey, they didn't meet anymore guards the rest of the way. When they reached the top floor, a big bronze door stood before them.

"Agent 47...I mean Flareon. Are you ready for this? There's no telling what Zundus will do to keep us from stopping him."

Flareon smiled and looked at her. "Don't worry Zoey...I'm ready. Let's do this!" They both walked up to the door, and slowly pushed it open.

When they got inside the room, a voice from behind a chair said, "Well what do we have here? You pesky ponies sure have caused a lot of commotion. I wonder how should I get rid of you?" Suddenly, the chair turned around, and the evil alicorn was seen grinning mischievously. Flareon and Zoey quickly began to charge at Zundus, but he simply used his magic to send them crashing into the wall. Zundus then used his magic again and metal chains suddenly came out of the walls and wrapped around Flareon and Zoey. Zundus then walked over to the wall on the right side of the room that had a black outline of a circle painted on it. "I think it's about time I got this party started. Once the clock hits 7pm, the planets will be perfectly aligned, and then I will finally be able to open the demon gate. I applaud you two for trying to stop me, but it's over...behold!" As the clock hit 7pm, Zundus then used his magic on the black circle and it suddenly began to glow bright red. It was almost like looking through a window as Flareon and Zoey could see a bunch of demons coming towards the portal. It wouldn't be long before the demons came into their world, and when they did, it would be too late to stop hem. Flareon then realized that he was running out of time to stop Mundus, also, Twilight's birthday party was going to begin in one hour.

"Alright...I've had enough of this spy and demon nonsense. I have to get back to Ponyville now!" Flareon said as he used his fire magic to melt the chains off him.

As he landed on the ground, Zundus began to laugh. "You're too late...nothing can stop me now...Equestria is mine!" Unfortunately for Zundus, he had let down his guard and closed his eyes while laughing and basking in the glory of his victory too early, because when he opened them, Zundus saw Flareon running towards him.

"Would you shut up already?!" Flareon said as he jumped up to kick Zundus in the face. The force of his kick was so strong that Zundus went flying straight into the portal, and after a few seconds, the portal closed. Since Zundus was now gone, the chains around Zoey quickly vanished, and she fell to the ground, only to be caught by Flareon.

"Thank you so much Flareon, not only did you save me, you also defeated Zundus and saved Equestria!" Zoey replied while blushing.

As Flareon let Zoey down, he said, "That's great and all, it really is, but...can't we please hurry back to Ponyville?" Soon after leaving the Ultor Corp. building, they hurried back into the restaurant, went into the kitchen, down the secret hatch, into the train, and quickly sped back to Ponyville.

After they got back to headquarters, Louis and everyone congratulated Flareon and Zoey on a mission accomplished. "Well done Agent 47 and 35, I knew you could do it!"

Zoey smiled and said, "It wouldn't have been possible without Flareon. He's the real reason we succeeded in defeating Zundus." Just as everyone was giving Flareon a congratulatory cheer, a pony began to whisper in Louis's ear. As Louis nodded in agreement to something, the pony quickly disappeared into another room and soon after, a male pegasus appeared.

"Flareon...may I have a word with you?' Louis asked. As Flareon walked up to them he said, "I have just heard some interesting news...it seems that this pegasus is saying that he is Agent 47. It seems he was late because of an unfortunate circumstance. He also answered the triple pass code correctly, just as you did. Would you mind explain what is going on Agent 47?" It seems that Flareon could no longer hide the truth anymore.

"You see...I'm not actually Agent 47. All I simply did was buying a couple of books for my wife as a birthday present...that was it. Even though it seems impossible, I managed to somehow say your triple pass code and got thrown into all this by accident," Flareon replied. Louis and the real Agent 47 simply stared at him baffled until Louis signaled for a pony nearby, who brought him what seemed to be a big pen and a pair of sunglasses.

After Louis and Agent 47 put the sunglasses on, he said, "Flareon...would you do me a favor and look directly as this pen?" As Flareon was looking it, the pen suddenly flashed a bright red light and soon after, he had somehow returned to the counter of Marvelous Antiques, but for some reason, his memory was a little hazy. Apparently, the bright flash from the pen Louis was holding was a memory eraser. It seems that Louis erased Flareon's memory of everything including the Agency of Spies and what had taken place today, including the fight with Zundus.

"Wait...was I here before? I have a feeling of deja vu for some reason. Oh...that's right! I have to get Twilight a birthday present!" Flareon said. As he looked around the room, Flareon spotted something on the counter. "What is this?" Flareon said as he picked it up, but when he saw what time it was, he began to panic. "It's 8pm already?! I have to get to Apple Acres now! I just hope Twilight likes my birthday present!" As quickly as he could, Flareon flew over to Apple Acres. As he made it to Apple Acres, Flareon could hear everyone singing the happy birthday song.

"Happy Birthday Twilight!" everyone yelled together.

"Thank you!" Twilight replied as she smiled.

Suddenly a voice from her right said, "Happy...Birthday...Twilight." When she turned her head, Twilight could see that Flareon was still trying to catch his breath.

"Where have you been Flareon?!" Rainbow Dash said from across the table. Flareon tried to remember, but the last 12 hours were still absent from his mind.

"I don't know...I was at this store and...oh right," Flareon said as he then placed the thing he had taken from the counter of Marvelous Antiques and put it on the table. "Here's your present Twilight. A brand new pen! You know...since you love to write and always are sending letters to Princess Celestia."

Twilight picked up the pen and replied, "I love it! Thank you so much Flareon!" Meanwhile, back at the Agency of Spies, Louis and Agent 47 were talking about the situation that took place with Flareon.

"I can't believe what had happened today. We let a random pony come in here and accidentally had him take on a mission. I know he did a fantastic job, but still, the higher-ups aren't going to be pleased with me," Louis said.

"I'm sure everything will be ok. The fact that he completed the mission will be more than enough to keep the higher-ups off your back for a while," Agent 47 replied.  
As they both laughed, Louis said, "Agent 47...what did you do with the memory modifier pen?"

Agent 47 replied, "When I took Flareon back to Marvelous Antiques above, I think I may have left it on the counter." It was at moment Louis and Agent 47 realized their blunder. Back at Apple Acres, Flareon and Twilight had both finished a kiss.

Twilight then said, "I wonder what this button on the side of this pen does?" When she pressed the button down, a bright red light flashed from the pen. You know what they say, an elephant never forgets, unless someone uses a high-tech memory modifier pen to erase its' memory.


	9. Braggers Never Win

Chapter 9  
Braggers Never Win

Rainbow Dash is the fastest flying pony in Equestria and there isn't a day that goes by she doesn't proclaim that. She hates to lose anyone and is constantly attempting to break her own flying records. For a while, she has bragged about her amazing flying ability more than usual, and it didn't take long before she took it too far. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. Twilight and Flareon had invited their friends out for a picnic in the park, and Rainbow Dash once again began to brag about how she had beaten another of her personal flying records. After they finished eating, Flareon had just about enough of Rainbow Dash's rambling, and headed into town. He decided to stop at his favorite drink stand called 'I Got Milk' that has the best-tasting chocolate milk in Ponyville. After Flareon walked up to it, a pony that was behind the stand turned around and said, "There you are Flareon. How's my best customer doing? Let me guess...the usual right? You're in luck...this is the last amount of chocolate milk I got for today." After the pony filled a glass with chocolate milk, Flareon gave him some money, and then took the glass of chocolate milk with him, and sat down at a nearby table.

"Nothing like a cold glass of chocolate milk to relax me after all of Rainbow Dash's nonstop bragging," Flareon said as he began to lift up the glass to drink it. Unfortunately, not even a drip of it reached his tongue because out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash suddenly appeared and flew right passed him. The sudden gush of wind caused by her forced the chocolate milk to fly out of the glass and right into Flareon's face.

He could hear her saying, "Alright...I beat another record. I'm so awesome!" Flareon had just about enough of Rainbow Dash's constant bragging because it was completely out of control.

As she was flying back in his direction, he quickly flew into the air and said, "Rainbow Dash I've had enough of this!" Unfortunately, Flareon wasn't able to finish because she flew right into him and they both fell to the ground.

As they both were trying to recover, Rainbow Dash said, "Sorry Flareon...but you shouldn't have got in my way. Guess what though? I beat another of my records. I'm so fast and scare myself!" Flareon slowly got up and yelled loud enough that ponies passing nearby stopped to look at them.

"Rainbow Dash...I'm sick of your bragging. You keep going on and on about I beat this...I'm so fast...no one can beat me. I'm going to do what someone should have done a long time ago. I challenge you to a race around Equestria. The winner gets named "Equestria's Fastest Flyer! So...do you accept?" he asked.

As Rainbow Dash looked around at everyone staring at them, she knew that she couldn't back down from his challenge. "A race...against me? You better not cry after I smoke you Flareon!" Rainbow Dash laughed. Soon after, they shook hooves as in agreement to the race. Shortly after, Flareon and Rainbow Dash were each on their own side where the starting line was, preparing for the race. Twilight and Fluttershy were on Flareon's side and Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were on Rainbow Dash's side.

While Flareon was stretching his wings, Twilight walked up to him and said, "Flareon...do you really have to do this? I mean...don't get me wrong, but...I don't think you can beat her in a race."

After he was done stretching, Flareon replied, "Look Twilight...I don't care about being 'Equestria's Fastest Flyer'. I know Rainbow Dash is faster than me, but I'm going to try to beat her so she'll stop bragging all the time. Hasn't she been getting on your nerves lately too?"

"I can't say I don't agree with you there, but...please be careful...ok?" Twilight said. Meanwhile, on Rainbow Dash's side, she was simply lying down on a chair drinking a glass of lemonade.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, shouldn't you be...I don't know...actually preparing for the race?" Applejack asked.

After she finished her drink, Rainbow Dash turned her head and replied, "Prepare for what? You actually think Flareon can beat me? He only learned how to fly a couple of weeks ago where as I have flown since I was a baby. I'm going to beat him easy, and once I do, that title of 'Equestria's Fastest Flyer' is as good as mine!"Unfortunately for her, Rainbow Dash wasn't as confident as she seemed to be. What if she lost to Flareon? Would people still think she was awesome? Would everyone laugh at her? Suddenly, the worst possible scenario popped into her head. What if the Wonderbolts found out Flareon had beaten her and they decided to recruit him as a Wonderbolt instead of her? At that moment, Rainbow Dash decided she had to win, by any means necessary. It wasn't long before the race was set to begin. Flareon and Rainbow Dash then walked up and stood at the starting didn't take long before she starting to talk smack to him.

"Hey Flareon...I won't blame you if you back out. I mean...you probably know you have absolutely no chance of beating me. Just give up now!" Rainbow Dash said. He didn't bother to respond to her. Flareon knew what he had to do and wasn't going to let her get to him.

Suddenly, Twilight appeared before them and said, "Alright you two...here's the rules. From this point here you will travel in an oval-shaped track around Equestria. You will be flying through locations such as Bloom Jungle, Sparkle Sea, Mystic Mountains, and Everfree Forest. Ponies everywhere have placed checkpoint signs to point you in the right direction so you don't get lost. The pony who crosses the finish line at Apple Acres wins!" After Flareon and Rainbow Dash nodded their heads in agreement to the rules, Twilight began to countdown the start of the race. "On your marks...get set...go!" Flareon and Rainbow Dash quickly flew past her and began to head for the finish line. Right off the bat, Rainbow Dash began to build a pretty sizeable lead on Flareon. It didn't take long before they made it into Bloom Jungle. Considering the speed at which Flareon and Rainbow Dash were going, flying through the jungle's trees and vines were proving more than a challenge for them. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash got an idea on how to slow down Flareon. She then began to look for a long vine, and after she found one, Rainbow Dash pulled it back as far as possible and tied it around a nearby tree. Once she was done setting her trap, Rainbow Dash quickly flew away while laughing. As Flareon was trying to navigate through the trees, he failed to notice the vine trap Rainbow Dash had set because it was blending in perfectly with the surrounding trees. After he pushed through the vine, the branch it was wrapped around quickly flung forward and hit Flareon directly in the face. The force was so powerful it send him crashing through a couple tress before he finally stopped and fell to the ground. Flareon was left dazed for a couple of seconds before he finally recovered and continued chasing after Rainbow Dash through Bloom Jungle. After Rainbow Dash escaped the jungle, she finally made it to Sparkle Sea. When she looked back, she noticed that Flareon was nowhere in sight. Eventually, Rainbow Dash came up with another idea. She then stopped, and began to fly in a circle going upwards very fast. The speed at which she was going started to create a tornado, and since she was slightly above the sea, the tornado Rainbow Dash was creating was slowly absorbing the water, and soon after, the tornado became a typhoon. Rainbow Dash kept making the typhoon bigger and bigger until she reached her limit and flew out of it. There was no way Flareon to avoid that Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she continued the race. Later on, Flareon had finally made it out of Bloom Jungle, only to see a giant typhoon in front of him.

"What in the world? A typhoon...seriously? First the tree branch now this? Rainbow Dash is already so far ahead of me. I'm going to have to fly around it somehow." Flareon quickly turned right and tried to navigate past the typhoon, but the force it was so powerful and began to suck him into it. He tried to fly away, but it was no use as the typhoon quickly absorbed Flareon into it. While inside Flareon was quickly tossed and turned like he was in a washing machine. Eventually, the typhoon spit out Flareon, and soon after, it slowly disappeared. Flareon then tried to fly straight, but he was still dizzy from the ride in the typhoon, and fell into the water. As he resurfaced, Flareon spit out some water and said, "If I don't hurry, I'll never be able to catch up to her!" He then got out of the water and furiously attempted to catch up to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash and Flareon soon began to fly to the left as they began to go through the second straightaway. After a couple of hours, they finally made it to the freezing tundra of the Mystic Mountains, but even the harsh cold couldn't cool off Rainbow Dash as she still had a lead on him. Once again, Rainbow Dash got another idea. She then flew high above neat the top of a mountain and then hit the side of it as hard as she could. The resulting hit caused the snow to slowly fall down, but it didn't take long before the falling snow began to speed up and soon caused an avalanche. After she was done admiring her work, Rainbow Dash continued on through the Mystic Mountains. As Flareon was flying down below, he began to hear a loud, rumbling sound. As Flareon looked up, he could see a huge avalanche heading right for him. "Oh you have to be kidding me!" Flareon said as he tried to dodge the avalanche, but he wasn't able to fly fast enough, and was soon buried underneath the falling snow. Soon after, Flareon's head popped out and he quickly used his fire magic to melt the snow around him. His hopes of beating Rainbow Dash were looking more and more grim by the minute. He had to make this last stretch of the race count and catch up to Rainbow Dash in the Everfree Forest. They eventually made it into the Everfree Forest, the last location they had to make it through before they reached Apple Acres. Even though Rainbow Dash clearly had the lead on Flareon, she decided to set up one more distraction for Flareon. When Rainbow Dash saw a checkpoint sign, she got an idea.

"Sorry Flareon, but I have to win," Rainbow Dash said as she then turned the checkpoint sign around, pointing it towards some caverns, and continued on forward. When Flareon got to the checkpoint sign , he quickly went in the direction it pointed to. Meanwhile, back at the finish line, everyone was waiting to see who was going to win. Eventually, they began to see a figure coming into view.

"Is it Flareon or Rainbow Dash? I can't tell!" Fluttershy said. The answer to her question was quickly answered when Rainbow Dash soon appeared to a cheering crowd and soon after, she crossed the finish line.

"Thank you...thank you everyone. The best clearly won of course. I...am...awesome!" Rainbow Dash said as she bowed to the ponies chanting her name. Twilight and the others walked up to congratulate Rainbow Dash on her victory.

"Congratulations Rainbow Dash...you won!" Applejack said as she patted her on the back.

"Hey Rainbow Dash...what happened to Flareon?" Twilight asked. It took a while for Rainbow Dash to respond to Twilight because she was still basking in the glory of her victory.

"What...Flareon. I don't know...me might have got lost in the Everfree Forest or something. I'm sure he's perfectly fine," Rainbow Dash replied. Unfortunately, that didn't give Twilight any reassurance.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said, "I hope Flareon didn't accidentally go into the Caustic Caverns because that's where the dreaded Devil Serpent lives." Suddenly, Rainbow Dash started to get worried.

"Devil Serpent...what is that?" she asked.

"It's a giant, three-eyed, serpent with a fearsome reputation. It will attack anyone that enters their den. Once it captures you, it will inject you with the poison from its' fangs and then it eats you. It's one of the most dangerous creatures in Equestria."

Right away Rainbow Dash began to panic, it was very possible that the direction of the checkpoint sign she switched might have pointed towards the Caustic Caverns.

"Rainbow Dash...are you ok?" Twilight asked. It was no use, Rainbow Dash couldn't hide it anymore, she had to tell the truth.

"You see...I might have...tricked Flareon into going into the Caustic Caverns after I turned the last checkpoint sign around in the Everfree Forest," Rainbow Dash said. As everyone began to yell at her, she convinced them they had more pressing matters at hand, and they soon hurried to the Caustic Caverns to find Flareon before it was too late. Meanwhile, Flareon was walking through a dark cavern. Luckily for him, he was using his fire magic to light his horn like a torch so he could see.

"I don't get it...I went in the direction of the checkpoint sign. I should have made it through Everfree Forest by now. It doesn't matter though...Rainbow Dash probably crossed the finish line already. I bet she is already bragging on how easily she won." Suddenly, he began to hear a loud, hissing noise. When Flareon turned around, he saw the Devil Serpent staring directly at him. Flareon then let out a loud yell that echoed throughout the cavern. He tried to fly away, but the Devil Serpent blocked his path. "I guess I have no choice." Flareon then flew at the Devil Serpent and began to fight it. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and the others finally made it into the Caustic Caverns. Twilight and Rarity were using their magic to light their horns so that everyone could see.

"Wait...do you here that?" Twilight said as she signaled everyone to stop. "I think I hear Flareon's voice...come on everyone!" They quickly began to hurry and eventually made it into a huge cavern and saw the Devil Serpent holding Flareon in its' claw.

"Oh no...Flareon!" Fluttershy yelled.

Just as the Devil Serpent was about to inject its' poison into Flareon, Rainbow Dash began to fly fast towards them and yelled, "Let go of him you ugly snake!" She then preformed her Sonic Rainboom which lit up the cavern similar to a very bright flare. The resulting flash from the Sonic Rainboom quickly blinded the Devil Serpent and it soon let go of Flareon. After he feel to the ground, everyone quickly came to his aid, and helped him back up. "Come on guys...we need to get out of here before the Sonic Rainboom wears off!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she led everyone out of the cavern. After they safely escaped the Caustic Caverns, they returned to Apple Acres. After they arrived at where the finish line was, Flareon began to thank everyone for saving him.

"Thanks for saving me. Wow...talk about the bad luck I've had today. First I got hit by a branch in Bloom Jungle, then I ran into a huge typhoon in Sparkle Sea, after that I got buried under an avalanche at Mystic Mountains, then I somehow got lost in those caverns," Flareon said. He was suddenly surprised when everyone began to look at Rainbow Dash angrily.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said with a serious tone, "Isn't there something you would like to tell Flareon?" Rainbow Dash's ears dropped as she turned to face him.

"Flareon...the thing is...throughout the whole race, I've been cheating the entire time. All those bad stuff that happened to you was caused by me. I just wanted to win so badly...I'm sorry. I herby disqualify myself from the race and give the title of 'Equestria's Fastest Flyer' to you," Rainbow Dash said. She expected Flareon to be mad at her, but she is shocked when he begins to laugh.

"Rainbow Dash...forgot about it. I'm not angry at you nor do I want that title. The reason I challenged to this race is because I just wanted you to stop your bragging...that's it," Flareon replied.

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves and said, "What are you talking about? I don't brag." When she looked at everyone staring at her, she could tell that Flareon was telling the truth. "Ok...fine, I admit it...I have been bragging about my flying ability a little too much lately. I'm sorry everyone. I promise not to brag anymore." As they began to pat her on the back, Rainbow Dash realized that you shouldn't brag all the time because it can become annoying to your friends and everyone else.


	10. Seeing Pink

Chapter 10  
Seeing Pink

During a beautiful morning in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie began to wake up from her sleep. After she got out of bed, she walked up to the calendar on the wall and suddenly her eyes began to glow. "Yay! The party convention in Sunnyville is this week! I should go see if anyone wants to go with me!" She quickly went downstairs past Mrs. and Mr. Cake and ran outside. Pinkie Pie decided to head for Apple Acres first. When Pinkie Pie got there, she saw Applejack and Big Macintosh collecting apples from a tree and quickly ran over to them. "Hey Applejack! Want to the party convention in Sunnyville with me?"

"Sorry Pinkie Pie," Applejack said and she walked over to another tree, "Me and Big Macintosh need to collect these apples by today. Not to mention I have some relatives from Manehattan coming over for the weekend." Even though she was sad Applejack could go with her, Pinkie knew she had a couple more friends that she hadn't asked yet. Unfortunately, the others were either very busy or already had plans for the week. Soon after, Pinkie Pie decided to head for Golden Oak Library to ask Twilight and Flareon if they could go with her.

When she got there, Pinkie Pie opened the door and quickly said, "Hey Twilight and Flareon...want to go with me to the party convention in Sunnyville!"

Twilight, who was reading a book and writing down some notes looked up and said, "Party convention? Oh...that's right. It's this week in Sunnyville? I'm sorry Pinkie Pie, but I've got a lot of work to finish for Princess Celestia. Flareon doesn't have any plans for this week. He can go with you...right Flareon?" Since Flareon was preoccupied with a book he was reading, it took him a while before he realized what Twilight had just said.

Flareon quickly got up and started making up excuses. "Oh...sorry Pinkie Pie I can't go...I injured my legs today. I also have this very bad cough and my eyes are very sore from this cold," he then knocked down a stack of nearby books, "Look at that...this is going to take me forever to fix."

As Pinkie Pie's ear began to drop, she starting to leave. "Oh...ok. I guess I'll go by myself."

He then let out a sigh of relief, but then Twilight turned to him and said with a disappointed voice, "Flareon." At that moment Flareon knew he had no choice.

"Fine," Flareon said as if he was just signing his life away, "I can go with you."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie turned around with her eyes glowing brightly and yelled with excitement. "Really...great! I'm so happy Flareon. Thank you!" She then bite down on Flareon's tail and began to take him with her.

While he was being dragged on the ground, Flareon looked at Twilight and whispered, "You owe me big time for this."

Twilight simply smile and waved goodbye to them and said, "Have fun you two!" After they boarded the train at the Ponyville station, Flareon and Pinkie Pie went and sat inside an open booth. It didn't take long before the train started moving.

As he was looking outside the window, Flareon turned to her and asked, "Hey Pinkie Pie...how long are we going to be gone for? Just for one day...right?"

Pinkie Pie simply smiled and replied, "Not just a day...an entire week. This is going to be so much fun!"

At that moment Flareon yelled out, "Twilight!" so loud that it was heard by everyone in the train. Even though Flareon caused himself to get some unwanted attention, he didn't care at all. How could Twilight force him to go with Pinkie Pie well knowing he would be stuck with her for a whole week. Was she seriously planning on him dying? After Flareon banged his head against the window a couple of times, he said, "Yeah...this figures. I'm going to die before we get to Sunnyville. I just know it." When Flareon turned to Pinkie Pie again, he could still see that same carefree smile on her face.

An hour later, a pony walked into the train car and said, "Next stop...coming up!" A couple of minutes later, the train slowed down and stopped.

Pinkie Pie then got out of her seat, grabbed his hoof, and said, "Come on Flareon...this is our stop!" Flareon couldn't believe that they had already made it to Sunnyville after just over an hour. Unfortunately, when they got off the train, he knew something was very wrong.

"Um...Pinkie Pie. Are you sure this is where we were supposed to get off?" Flareon asked.

She then turned to him smiling and said, "Yep...this is it!"

Flareon then began to yell, "Pinkie Pie...this is a desert! How is this Sunnyville! You know what...you can play in the desert all you want. I however am getting back on the train." Unfortunately, when Flareon turned around, the train was nowhere in sight.

As Pinkie Pie began to walk into the scorching desert she said, "Don't worry Flareon...Sunnyville is right through here. This is just a fun, little detour I thought we could take!" Fun was the least thing on Flareon's mind at the moment, but left without a choice, he reluctantly followed after her. For what seemed like hours, they both continued to walk through the blazing heat of the desert. Once again, Flareon had to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"It's...so...hot" he panted. When Flareon looked at Pinkie Pie, she wasn't even bothered at all by the heat. She just kept hoping along without a care in the world. Suddenly, Flareon began to spot a lush oasis that had a group of palm tress and a sparkling pond. "Pinkie Pie," Flareon yelled, "Look...it's an oasis...with shade and water!"

She just looked at him confused and said, "What are you talking about?" Without paying any attention to her, Flareon quickly ran towards the oasis. Unfortunately, when Flareon tried to jump in the water, it suddenly turned into a cactus. He tried to avoid the cactus, but it was too late as Flareon flew right into it. As he yelled in pain, Pinkie Pie walked up to him and asked, "Why are you hugging that cactus?" As Flareon prided himself off the cactus, he painfully had to pull each needle out.

"Pinkie Pie...why did you tell me I was running into a mirage? You know what...forget it, let's go" Flareon said as they continued walking to Sunnyville. Eventually, the desert ended, and they soon found themselves in front of a large swamp. "What in the...a swamp? This is where Sunnyville is at?" Flareon asked.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie began to laugh and replied, "No silly...Sunnyville is past this swamp. Come on...let's go!" First a desert and now a swamp? Where is Sunnyville at? Does it even exist? Even though Flareon deeply wanted to return home, he once again reluctantly followed after Pinkie Pie. Even though Flareon wasn't happy with the fact they hadn't reached Sunnyville yet, he was glad to at least be out of the desert heat. As Flareon and Pinkie Pie slowly made their way through the swamp, they were soon faced with a wide body of water in front of them. Pinkie Pie then began to hop on the rocks as she made her way across the river. Unfortunately, one of them was actually a large alligator.

"Pinkie Pie...look out!" Flareon yelled. As she turned around to look at him, the alligator began to attack her from behind. Flareon then quickly flew at Pinkie Pie and pushed her away, but in doing so, the alligator attacked him instead. As Pinkie Pie landed on the other side of the river, she suddenly spotted a small, baby alligator.

"Oh...you're so cute! You remind me of my little Gummy back home." While she was petting the baby alligator, Flareon meanwhile, was still trying to fight off the big one. Suddenly, the alligator bite down on Flareon, and then dragged him underwater. Soon after, a couple of air bubbles appeared, and then Flareon was seen flying out of the water. He then landed near Pinkie Pie who was petting the baby alligator and attempted to yell at her, but Pinkie Pie simply put down the alligator and said, "Okey dokey Flareon...let's go!" As she walked away, Flareon had a sudden urge to abandon her, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"I hate my life," Flareon muttered to himself as he continued after Pinkie Pie. Finally, after about a couple of hours, they finally made it out of the swamp, but it wasn't all good news. As Flareon looked around, he noticed something strange. He couldn't see anything at all because of the dense fog that was everywhere. "Are you kidding me? A desert, a swamp, and now fog?" Am I already dead or is thing a nightmare?"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie began to walk in front of him and said, "We're almost to Sunnyville. Come on Flareon!" He then followed Pinkie Pie hoping that they would be there soon, but his hopes quickly fell and they walked through the fog for what seemed like forever. The entire time Pinkie Pie kept saying, "We're almost there!" over and over again. When would they be there? Are walking to a place that probably doesn't exist? After another hour went by, Flareon had reached his boiling point, and once Pinkie Pie had said, "We're almost there!" again, he finally snapped and yelled, "Pinkie Pie...stop!" As she stopped walking, Pinkie Pie turned around with a smile on her face and said, "Flareon good news!" Unfortunately, she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Flareon began to yell at her.

"Let me guess...it's another area we have to go through to get to a town that doesn't exist? A desert, a swamp, fog, now what, a living nightmare? Oh wait...I've already already been in one ever since we got on that train! Here's another thing...I never wanted to go with you to this stupid party convention in Nowhereville in the first place. The only reason I went with you is because Twilight forced me to and another thing...no one else wanted to go with you because you are so annoying!" All the rage that had built inside him had finally been unleashed. After he was done, Flareon was deeply breathing as he was still staring at a startled Pinkie Pie with fire in his eyes.

Suddenly, she said out of nowhere, "Um...Flareon...we're here." As he slowly turned around, all the fog that was around them slowly disappeared as the sun began to shine down on a large town. They had finally made it to Sunnyville.

"Would you look at that...we actually made it and...uh oh," Flareon said as he began to realize what he had just yelled out a few minutes ago. As Flareon turned around, he saw Pinkie Pie in tears.

"Flareon...is that how you really feel?" she said. He tried to respond, but Flareon was at a loss for words. "Well then," Pinkie Pie said, "I hope you like being by alone in Sunnyville because I'm going to have fun by myself!" She then walked past Flareon without even wanting to look at him.

As he watched her walk away, Flareon yelled out, "Fine...be that way. I don't care. I never wanted to come anyway!" and soon after, they headed into Sunnyville in separate directions.

Shortly after, in a tavern, Flareon was seen sitting at the bar and said, "Another chocolate please."

The bartender, who was busy cleaning a glass, looked at him and replied, "You've already had four glasses sir," but then decided to give him one more glass. Flareon quickly drank the chocolate milk and slowly put the empty glass near the other four. The bartender looked at him and said, "Let me guess...you're trying to drink away your problems right? Come on, you can tell me. What's on your mind?"

Flareon then took a deep sigh and replied, "I said some things to my friend Pinkie Pie that I now regret. I had let my anger and frustration get the better of me and yelled at her. She doesn't deserve to have me as her friend. I'm just a piece of worthless garbage."

Suddenly the bartender said, "Pinkie Pie...thee Pinkie Pie? Well shoot...I can't believe that you know her. You know...she's come to the party convention here in Sunnyville every month...though she's always come alone. Looks like her friends were always busy and couldn't come with her, but this time, looks like she was lucky to have someone finally come with her. You know...Pinkie Pie wasn't always happy and carefree as she is now. Born into an Amish family she was...poor girl. Ain't no group of ponies more depressing and dull as those Amish folk. Pinkie Pie left home when she was just a filly. I heard Mr. and Mrs. Cake of Sugarcube Corner in Ponyville were the ones that took her in. Ever since, she's spent her entire life trying to make everyone happy. You're lucky to have Pinkie Pie as a friend and I think it's about time you show her what a true friend does when things go bad." After the bartender was finished, Flareon thanked him for the talk, and quickly left the tavern to find Pinkie Pie and apologize. As Flareon hurried through town, he finally found Pinkie Pie entertaining a group of ponies.

A little filly who was watching her said, "Pinkie Pie...thank you for coming here again. You always seem to cheer everyone up. You are the best pony ever!" Pinkie Pie turned to face the filly and patted her on the head.

"Of course...I always come here for the party convention! Having fun is what I love to do! I'll always come here every month. You can count on me!" Pinkie Pie yelled. As the crowd began cheering for her, Flareon slowly walked up to Pinkie Pie and began to apologize.

"Pinkie Pie...I'm sorry. Look...I understand if you're still mad at me. I said a lot of stuff to you that I shouldn't have. You're a friend that I'm very lucky to have and I want to continue being your friend. Can you please forgive me?" Flareon asked.

As he looked at the ground preparing for her to say no, Flareon was shocked when Pinkie Pie suddenly hugged him.

As she began to cry, Pinkie Pie said, "Of course I do Flareon...you're my best friend. About that detour I had us take...I just thought it would be more fun than simply riding the train here...I'm sorry."

After she let go of him, Flareon replied, "Nah...it's fine. That detour was actually fun...for the most part. How about when we go back to Ponyville...we just take the train the entire way this time...ok?" As the crowd began to cheer for them, Flareon grabbed Pinkie Pie's right hoof and said, "Now...how about we get this party convention started!" As Pinkie Pie smiled at him, Flareon for the first time actually felt happy by her smile. As the week went by, Flareon and Pinkie Pie continued to have a great time as the party convention in Sunnyville was the best one yet. At the end of the week, Flareon and Pinkie Pie went to the town's train station and after boarding the train, they waved goodbye to the townsfolk as the train slowly began to makes its' way back to Ponyville. Eventually, the train made it back to Ponyville, and after they got off the train, Flareon and Pinkie Pie waved goodbye to each other as they both headed back home. When he returned home to Golden Oak Library, she saw Twilight on the couch reading a book.

As he closed the door behind him, Twilight looked up from the book and asked, "Oh Flareon...you're back. So, how did it go? Did you have fun?"

As Flareon sat down on the couch beside her, he replied, "I actually had a really good time."

As Twilight closed the book and laid it on the table, she snuggled up close to him and said, "That's nice. So...are you going to go with her again next month?"

Suddenly, Flareon whispered in her ear, "Never again." As he laid her head under his chin, Twilight was left wondering what he had actually gone through that entire week.


	11. Charmed

Chapter 11  
Charmed

For a while, Flareon has enjoyed being the most important stallion in town and loves getting all the attention from everyone. The usual perks of being the chosen one. Unfortunately, that all changed one day in Ponyville when an unexpected visitor arrived. As Flareon and Twilight were walking through town, they spotted a crowd in the middle of the street. He also noticed that the crowd was contained of mostly fillies and mares. When they got into the crowd, they saw a male alicorn talking to Rarity was who blushing furiously. "Ah senorita...you are as beautiful as the golden sun. Looking into your eyes is like looking into a breathtaking horizon." He then moved to Rainbow Dash and said, "A gorgeous mare like yourself deserves a rose." Soon after, he used his magic to pick a rose from a bush nearby and gave it to her. Suddenly, the alicorn spotted Twilight and immediately walked over to her. "What do we have here? Another mare to catch my eye? It is a pleasure to meet you madam." The alicorn then held up Twilight's left hoof and began to kiss it. Right away Flareon's blood began to boil as he smacked the pony's muzzle away from Twilight's hoof.

"Keep your dirty mouth off my wife!" Flareon yelled.

As the alicorn recovered from the hit, he looked at Flareon and said, "I'm sorry...this beautiful mare is your wife? I never would have guessed."

As Flareon attempted to hit him again, Twilight grabbed his hoof and said, "Calm down Flareon...it's ok." She then looked at the alicorn and asked, "May I ask who are you?" The alicorn then began to address the crowd. "My name is Bora and I'm simply just a lone traveler. I go from town to town and stay for just a bit before I leave. I have no home to go return to. Traveling around Equestria is all I do." Right away, he was able to gain total sympathy from everyone in the crowd, including Twilight. Unfortunately, Flareon wasn't buying into Bora's story. Why did Bora constantly travel around all the time? How come he never stayed in one place for long? What was Bora really doing here in Ponyville?

"I don't trust this guy Twilight. Something just feels off," Flareon muttered.

Twilight simply looked at him and replied, "Come on Flareon...just give this guy a chance. You heard what Bora said, he doesn't have a home to return to. Let's try to make him feel welcome here in Ponyville." For some reason, Flareon had a bad feeling about this new alicorn. He then decided to keep a close eye on Bora to make sure this guy was really legit as he made himself out to be. Later on, Bora walked into Carousel Boutique, and Flareon quickly flew to a window and looked inside. What happened next completely shocked him. Bora was taking the dresses off the ponykins and putting them on his back.

"I knew it!" Flareon said to himself as he watched Bora begin to walk outside, "This guy is just a petty thief. Well...he's not getting anyway with it!" As Bora walked outside, Flareon immediately tackled him. "Nice try Bora, but you're not getting away with this!"

Soon after, Rarity ran outside and yelled, "Flareon...what are you doing?"

"I caught this jerk was stealing your dresses right off your ponykins, but I stopped him!" Flareon replied.

"What are you talking about? I was having Bora take my dresses and delivering them to a customer who had ordered them!" Rarity replied. Unfortunately, the dresses were now covered in dirt after falling to the ground, so Rarity had to take the dresses back inside to clean them, but not after giving Flareon a look of disgust. Sadly for him, the ponies that had passed had also given him the same look.

As Bora got up and wiped the dirt off him, he looked at Flareon and said, "I see that not all the ponies here are as nice as I thought...or as smart either." Flareon wanted to hit him, but he was still too embarrassed after what happened, and could only watch as Bora flew away. Once again, Flareon secretly followed Bora, this time to Sugarcube Corner. As he went inside, Flareon flew to the window. He saw Bora pick up a brown sack and started to stuff it with the cookies, muffins, and other sweets.

"Ok...I'm defiantly going to get him for real this time!" Flareon muttered as Bora began to leave Sugarcube Corner. Right as Bora closed the door behind him, Flareon tacked him to the ground. "So...a thief decided to crave his sweet tooth huh? You're not getting away with this!"

Soon after, Pinkie Pie appeared and yelled, "Flareon...what are you doing to Bora?!"

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie...I caught this bastard trying to steal these sweets right from your store!" Unfortunately, Flareon was once again dead wrong...again.

"Flareon...Bora was taking those sweets to deliver them to Apple Acres after Applejack had asked for some," Pinkie Pie said as she helped Bora back up. Was it just him or was he having very bad luck today? Could this day get any worse? Since the sweets had come out of the bag, they were completely covered in dirt, so Pinkie Pie had to put them in the garbage and then went back inside, but not after giving Flareon one of those disappointed looks along with the ponies that had watched what happened.

Bora then turned to Flareon and said, "You know...I heard about things about you in my travels. You're supposedly the chosen one that is meant to save Equestria, but I have to say Flareon, you're hot-headed and a complete dofus. Why are you so bent on trying to prove I'm a thief? Is it maybe because you're jealous of me? Can't say I blame you since I have amazing charm, charisma, and personality, which is something your clearly lack. Why don't you do me a favor and fly away little pony?" Flareon then decided he had enough of this jerk and punched Bora right in the face sending flying across the ground.

"That's it!" Flareon yelled as ponies everywhere began to crowd around him and Bora. "I've had enough of you and your stupid charm. The only thing you can do with it is hypnotize girls to fall for you! Well then...let's see if you can put up a decent fight!"

As Bora wiped his mouth, he looked at Flareon and simply replied, "Don't say I didn't warn you. As they were about to start fighting, Bora used his magic to obtain a red cloth from a nearby table and held it beside him, similar to a matador. As Flareon charged at him, Bora moved out of the way, moving the cloth in front of him as Flareon went through it. "Ole," Bora said as Flareon turned around. As he dug at the ground, while steam came out of his nose, Flareon once again charged at him, but Bora simply waved the red cloth and said, "Ole," as Flareon missed him again. He made a couple more attempts at Bora, but the same thing kept happening. Flareon then decided to give it one more shot. He charged at Bora once again, but this time as Bora dodged him and waved the red cloth, Flareon ran directly into an anvil that suddenly appeared. As Flareon tried to recover from the crash, he could see multiple Boras from every direction in front of him smiling.

"Is that...the best...you got?" Flareon said as he collapsed on the ground. Soon after, Bora put his right hoof on top of Flareon as if he had just defeated an angry bull. Eventually, he was able to recover and quickly pushed Bora off him. Flareon tried to attack him again, but to his surprise, Twilight appeared in front of Bora. Flareon could see the anger in her face very clearly.

"Flareon...what do you think you're doing? Why are you fighting with Bora? I'm very disappointed...I told you to give Bora a chance and all you've done is let your jealousy get the better of you." When he tried to speak, she just yelled at him, "Go to your room!"

Flareon was completely taken aback and replied, "You can't treat me like a child...I'm a grown man!" He right away knew he was in a losing battle as all Twilight did was point towards their house.

As Flareon turned around and began to walk slowly back home, he could hear ponies saying things such as, "How pathetic...this is seriously how the chosen one really is? I don't blame Bora if he wanted to leave now. That pony needs to grow up. Why can't Flareon be more like Bora?" When he looked behind him, Flareon could see Twilight apologizing to Bora. There was no way around it, Bora had clearly beaten him, in every way possible. As Flareon was lying on his bed trying to figure out what to do next, he thought about what Twilight had said to him. Has he really been jealous of Bora this entire time? When Flareon though about it, she was right. Bora was good-looking, nice, charismatic, and charming...no doubt about it. Flareon then decided to read the newspaper to calm his mind. As he was flipping through the pages, something caught this eye. Even though it was a small column, the title couldn't miss his eye. "Devious Marauder Strikes Again!" Flareon said as he continued to read the article. "The town of Fillydelphia is the latest place that has been victimized by the marauder. Officers from the Equestria Police have determined that this pony is stealing valuables from houses such as jewelry, food, and antiques. They have also determined that his pony is acting alone. Sources say that this pony only travels to small towns and is known to stay for a single day and then quickly disappears the next day. Be on the lookout for a suspicious male alicorn pony and please contact your local police station if you see him." Flareon then quickly remembered about how Bora said he is constantly traveling and never stays in one place for long. Also, the article said that the marauder only visits small towns, not big cities. Ponyville was indeed a small town. Could it be possible that Bora was this marauder? "I mean he fits that description perfectly, but after what just happened, will I be able to convince anyone, especially Twilight, that Bora is that wanted marauder?" Flareon said as he put the newspaper down. He had no other choice, he was going to have to outsmart Bora. The next day, it was still dawn as the sun had yet to rise. Bora was preparing to leave town with a large, brown sack on his back. Suddenly, Flareon came out of a nearby bush and stood in front of him. "Where do you think you're going with that large sack...Mr. Marauder?"

At first Bora was shocked by what Flareon said, but then he simply smile and replied, "So...you know you I am? Congratulations Flareon, you're not as dumb as I thought. Why are you here? Going to try be the hero and stop me?"

"That's right," Flareon said, "I'm not going to let you take everyone's stuff. It doesn't belong to you!" Suddenly, Bora started to laugh. Flareon then attempted to attack Bora, but then six ponies appeared all around him. It was Twilight and their friends, but something was wrong, they all had the same blank stare. "Twilight, Rainbow Dash, everyone...what are you doing here?!" Flareon yelled, but it was no use, they were acting like they didn't even hear him. He then turned to face Bora, "You bastard! What did you do to them?"

Once again, Bora started to laugh and said, "You see Flareon...I was born with a very special gift. The ability to charm any female I wanted. You see...whenever I would go to a town, I would first use my looks, personality, and charisma to my advantage to get the attention of every mare in town, and once I did that, using my magic on them was easy. I would trick them into giving me their valuables, and once I left town, my charm would soon wear off, and they would be left confused about why their valuables were gone. Jewelry, food, antiques...anything I wanted, I got. Though I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to run into the chosen one in this dump of a town. Once I leave here, this will probably go down as my best work yet!" Bora had finally shown his true colors, but that wasn't going to stop Flareon.

"Sorry Bora, but you're not going to get away with this!"

Bora then signaled to Twilight and the others. "Girls...would you please get rid of this pest for me?" What happened next completely shocked Bora. Instead of attacking Flareon, they turned to face him instead.

"Sorry Bora," Twilight said, "Your little game is over!" Bora couldn't believe it, how did his magic fail?

"No...this is impossible. How come my magic didn't work?!" Bora yelled.

Flareon moved closer to Bora and replied, "You see...I knew about your ability all along. I went to a couple of towns that you had visited before and asked the mares who had their valuables stolen. They told me they remember you using your magic on them right before you stole their stuff. After I came back, I went to every mare in Ponyville and used my magic to put an anti-magic shield on them to prevent your charm magic from working. That's the difference between you and me. I have friends that will listen to me, no matter how dumb, stupid, and crazy I act, they will always be there for me. Whereas you, who is always by himself, wouldn't understand." Soon after, Flareon whistled and a group of ponies from the Equestria Police along with a wagon appeared from behind the trees. Two of them then went to Bora and put hoof cuffs on him.

"We've finally caught you!" one of the police officers said. They then brought Bora to the police wagon and put him inside it.

"Good work chosen one, we couldn't have done this without you. The ponies throughout Equestria will no longer have to fear this guy stealing their stuff anymore. We can't thank you enough," one of the police officers said to Flareon.

"What's going to happen to Bora now?" Twilight asked.

The police officer then turned to her and replied, "There's only one place in Equestria that is strong enough to hold a guy that like. He's going to right to Prison Island." He then told them about how Prison Island is an island that is located on Ravage Sea, which is a sea known for its unforgiving storms and waves. He also told them only the most wanted criminals in Equestria are sent to Prison Island and that no one has ever been able to escape. Soon after, the pony joined up with his fellow officers. As they watched Bora being taken away, Flareon wondered if he would ever see him again.


	12. Supernova Cannon

Chapter 12  
Supernova Cannon

After watching Rainbow Dash perform her Sonic Rainboom during the Best Young Flyer competition, Flareon decided he wanted to try it performing it too. After they returned to Ponyville, Flareon took everyone with him to the park to show them his Sonic Rainboom. As he was high in the air about to perform it, Rainbow Dash, who took longer to arrive since she had been busy talking with the Wonderbolts, asked what Flareon was doing.

"He's trying to do a Sonic Rainboom," Fluttershy replied.

"Wait...what?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Flareon thinks he can do it? We'll see about that." As Flareon was beginning to make his decent, he quickly went at full speed preparing to do a Sonic Rainboom. Soon after, Flareon was almost there as all he had left to do was break the sound barrier. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to fly fast enough as the barrier quickly rebounded Flareon and sent him flying backwards through the air. As he recovered, Flareon decided he wasn't about to give up and gave it another chance, but the same thing happened as he was once again repelled by the sound barrier.

As Flareon flew back to the ground near everyone, Rainbow Dash walked up to him and said, "Sorry Flareon, but you can't do the Sonic Rainboom. You're just not fast enough."

"It's ok Flareon, even Rainbow Dash struggled to perform the Sonic Rainboom at first. Keep at it and maybe you can do it too!" Applejack said as she patted Flareon on the back trying to give him some reassurance.

"Why do you want to perform the Sonic Rainboom?" Twilight asked.

"If Rainbow Dash can do it, why can't I?" Flareon said, "I have never seen anything as cool as what Rainbow Dash did at the Best Young Flyer competition. Mark my words, I will do the Sonic Rainboom!" As the rest of the day went by, Flareon constantly attempted to do the Sonic Rainboom, but time and time again, he was repelled and sent flying backwards by the sound barrier. "Why can't I fly faster? I'm so close, but that I just can't get through that pesky barrier." As he landed back on the ground, Flareon could tell right away that his body had reached his limit, so he decided to head back home and try again tomorrow. The next day was no different as Flareon tried do the Sonic Rainboom a couple of times and got nothing but complete failure. "Ok...let's try something different." This time Flareon attempted to do the Sonic Rainboom by flying upwards instead. "Here goes nothing!" Flareon yelled as he began to fly into the air. Unfortunately, he found that flying upwards to do the Sonic Rainboom was harder than flying downwards. After he was repelled by the sound barrier, Flareon flew right into a nearby tree, and after falling on some branches, landed on the ground. As he got up, Flareon saw Rainbow Dash standing in front of him looking concerned.

"Flareon...we need to talk." After she brought him to the middle of the park, Rainbow Dash said, "You need to give up trying to do the Sonic Rainboom. Look...it's not that I don't want you to do it, it's just I don't want you injuring yourself. I can already tell your exhausted and you need to rest. Your putting too much strain on your body and if you keep at it like this, your just going to get yourself hurt."

Right away, Flareon got back up and replied, "Let me guess...Twilight asked you to come here?" Even though Rainbow Dash didn't respond, Flareon could tell by the look on her face that he was right. "I will do the Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Dash...I'm not going to give up!" After he walked away from her, Flareon flew into the air once again more determined than before. After Rainbow Dash left, Flareon continued to try performing the Sonic Rainboom. As the day went on it slowly turned to evening and eventually night. After another failed attempt, Flareon landed on the ground to take another break. He was barely able to stand as every muscle in his body was throbbing in pain. Even though it was almost unbearable, he didn't want to give up, Flareon wanted to do the Sonic Rainboom more than anything, and he wasn't going to let a simple thing like pain stop him. As Flareon got up and was about to fly into the air again, he heard a voice behind him say his name.

As he turned around, Flareon saw Twilight with a concerned look on her face. "Flareon...can you please come home? It's already late and you look exhausted."

"Sorry Twilight," he replied, "I'm very close to doing a Sonic Rainboom. Just give me a few more hours and I guarantee I'll pull it off," but as he tried to fly into the air, Flareon quickly fell on the ground. It was no use, his body didn't want to cooperate with him anymore.

"Flareon...just stop this...please. Why do you want to perform Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom so badly?" Twilight asked. Flareon finally decided to tell Twilight the truth.

"Rainbow Dash was able to perform the Sonic Rainboom when she was just a filly and here am I, a full-grown stallion, who can't even do something a little girl was able to do. You have your amazing intellect, Applejack with her rodeo skills, Fluttershy and her animals, Pinkie Pie with her parties, and Rarity with her talent for fashion. The only thing I can do is use fire magic with my horn...big deal. If I could do the Sonic Rainboom, then maybe...you guys would think more of me than just the chosen one."

Twilight simply smiled and replied, "Oh Flareon...you don't need to do the Sonic Rainboom just to impress us. You're our friend and more importantly...you're my husband and I love you!" Just as he was about to walk over to Twilight to hug her, Flareon suddenly collapsed on the ground. As he began to lose consciousness, Flareon could hearing Twilight yelling his name. Soon after, her voiced slowly faded away and everything went dark. Flareon then began to have a strange dream. He was dreaming about a red alicorn pony that looked like him. The alicorn was flying through the air and suddenly ran into a window that was in his way. No matter how many times the pony tried to break through the window, he kept failing over and over. The alicorn then used his magic to cloak himself in fire and charged at the window. The pony successfully managed to break the window and fly through it leaving a small sun in his wake that soon exploded. Suddenly, he woke up from his dream and when Flareon looked around, he noticed he was lying in his bed near Twilight, who was still sleeping.

"I'm back in our house? Wait...after I fainted, Twilight must have carried me all the way back here," he then looked at her and felt a huge amount of gratitude. "That dream I just had...it seemed so real. Was that pony...me? He cloaked himself in fire to break through that window." Suddenly Flareon was hit with an idea. He knew how to perform the Sonic Rainboom now. As Flareon quickly woke up Twilight, he told her to go get everyone and meet him in the park as soon as possible.

Later on, after everyone arrived at the park, Rainbow Dash asked him, "Why did you have Twilight tell us to come here?"

Flareon smiled and replied, "I know how to do the Sonic Rainboom." As he excepted, everyone was completely surprised. "Let me show you...a real Sonic Rainboom!" Soon after, Flareon flew high into the air, and began his decent as usual. When Flareon reached top speed, he used his magic to cloak himself in fire, which acted like a speed boost that helped him finally break through the sound barrier. Instead of a rainbow appearing behind him though, a miniature sun appears, and a second later, it explodes showering the park with small, white snowflake stars. Everyone in the park, including his friends, were absolutely amazed by his new move. When Flareon flew back to the ground, everyone rushed over to congratulate him.

"That...was...awesome!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she hoped around him.

"It was so beautiful and elegant Flareon...I'm impressed," Rarity replied.

"It was ok...my Sonic Rainboom is still cooler though," Rainbow Dash said as she crossed her arms, but then she smiled and replied, "Seriously though...good job Flareon."

Twilight then walked over to him with her eyes still glowing and said, "I see...so you used your fire magic to cloak yourself in fire and that helped you break through the sound barrier. I'm very impressed, but that clearly wasn't a Sonic Rainboom, it was something you created on your own. So Flareon...what do you want to call it?"

Flareon then put his right hoof on his forehead, and after some thought, he smiled and said, "How about...Supernova Cannon?" As everyone commented on how much they liked the name, Flareon felt a sudden feeling of complete satisfaction as he now had his own signature move.


	13. Miner Issues

Chapter 13  
Miner Issues

After finishing an important task Princess Celestia sent them on, Flareon, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack, along with her pet dog Winona, began to walk back home for the night. A couple of hours later though, something didn't seem right, so Flareon took out the map. "Let's see...I don't get it. We should have arrived back at Ponyville already." As Twilight looked at the map, she could already tell something was wrong.

"Um...Flareon," she said, "You're holding the map upside down." As Flareon put his right hoof on his face, he could hear the others groaning with disappointment. "Hold on everyone, it looks like there's a town nearby called Gold Corral. Maybe we can spend the night there and then travel back to Ponyville in the morning," Twilight said. So without any other option, they decided to head for Gold Corral. When they got there, they discovered that Gold Corral was actually an old west town that hadn't been occupied for some time.

"Good heavens...no!" Rarity proclaimed, "I will absolutely not spend the night in this dusty old town."

"Rarity calm down. We don't have any other choice because a certain someone couldn't read a map," Applejack said.

"I already said I'm sorry," Flareon replied. Soon after, he spotted a guest ranch. "Hey...look! The lights are on! Let's go see if anyone is in there."

After they went inside, Flareon rang a bell on the front counter, and suddenly a unicorn sprung out of nowhere and said, "Welcome to Gold Corral!" My name is Dusty. I'm so glad to finally have some visitors. We haven't had any guests here in a very long time." When everyone begins to wonder why, an earth pony startles them from behind.

"Oh I'm sorry...my name is Raven and I'm Dusty's assistant," she said as everyone tried to catch their breath. "The reason why we haven't been getting any visitors is because of Miner Mare. She's the ghost of an old prospector that haunts the mine in this town looking for the last amount of gold that still resides inside. Ever since the Miner Mare appeared, she's been constantly scaring all our guests away."

As Dusty nodded his head, he replied, "If things don't improve soon, I'm going to be forced to leave. I just can't put up with this anymore." As everyone looked at each other, they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry," Flareon replied, "We're going to get to the bottom of this mystery!" Soon after, they went into Gold Corral to investigate. They decided to split-up so they could cover more ground quicker. Flareon and Twilight visited the general store, Rarity went to the casino, and Applejack with Winona entered the saloon. As Applejack and Winona looked around the saloon, they are startled by a piano that suddenly started playing. Their fears subside when Applejack discovers it is actually an automatic piano that can play by itself. Unfortunately, they soon hearing a loud, screeching noise that prompts them to quickly hide behind the bar counter. When Applejack and Winona look around, they are relieved to find out that the screeching noise is just a tree branch brushing up against the window. Soon after, they hear Flareon's voice calling for everyone to meet them inside the hotel to regroup. When everyone arrived, Flareon said, "Well...did anyone find anything?" Unfortunately, no one had found any leads. As Wiona turned to look at a large mirror, she is suddenly shocked to see Miner Mare looking at her angrily. As Winona begins to walk backwards while barking, she accidently knocks over a wooden carving of a pony. After it falls to the ground, the heads comes off, and something rolls out. As Applejack tries to calm down a startled Winona, Flareon picks up the piece of paper that was lying on the ground and said, "Hey look everyone! I found a map of Gold Corral." As Flareon looked harder at the map, he noticed what appeared to be a combination to a safe scribbled in the corner. They then walk up to the safe near the wall and Twilight turns the dial to enter the numbers. When she opens the safe, they notice it's not actually a safe, but a secret elevator. Even with Rarity's apparent disapproval, she eventually entered the elevator with everyone and they slowly went downwards. After a couple of minutes, the elevator finally stopped, and everyone got out. When they looked around, Flareon and the others noticed they were inside the mine.

"This must be the old Gold Corral mine," Twilight said.

"Well if this is a mine...then this is where we'll find her," Flareon replied, "Come on everyone...let's go!" As they explored deeper into the mine, they suddenly noticed something strange. There were lit lamps hanging on the walls.

"That's strange," Applejack said, "If this is an abandoned mine...then why are the lamps lit?" Before anyone could answer, they suddenly heard a loud, moaning sound. "What was what? Did you hear that?" she said, "You think it's...her?!" There was no doubt about it, Miner Mare was defiantly inside the mine somewhere.

"Ok everyone...listen up," Flareon said as they were standing in front of two tunnels going in separate directions, "Me, Twilight, and Rarity will go right. Applejack...you and Winona will go left. If you see her, call out for us, and we'll come help you." Soon after, the two teams went their separate ways. Eventually, Applejack and Winona reached a group of doors in the tunnel.

"Ok Winona...guess we'd better check to see what's inside these doors." As she began to open them one by one, Applejack was hoping not to find anything. As she got the last door, Applejack said, "I guess I was afraid for no reason. There's inside these doors." Unfortunately, when she opened the last door, Miner Mare was standing right in front of her. As she groaned loudly and prepared to attack her, Applejack and Winona quickly ran away. Meanwhile, Flareon, Twilight, and Rarity had opened a nearby door and went inside to discover another room.

"I think this must be a storage room," Twilight said, "There's a bunch of barrels and containers everywhere." As they were looking around, the floor Flareon was standing suddenly collapsed. "Are you ok?" Twilight asked as she and Rarity were looking down the hole at him, who was covered in flour after landing on some flour bags.

"Yeah I'm ok," Flareon said as he tried to recover from the fall. As Flareon got up, a door near him opened and Applejack and Winona came running through it.

"That was a close one Winona," Applejack said, "I think we managed to escape." Unfortunately, Applejack wasn't able to catch her breath as she suddenly spotted Flareon covered in flour. Right away Applejack screamed in terror and she and Winona quickly ran back through the door. They then spotted a couple of rail carts and jumped inside them. Soon after, the carts began to go downhill at full speed. "That was a close one girl. He almost had us! We should be safe now," Applejack said. Sadly for Applejack, Miner Mare suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the cart behind them. As she attempted to grab them, Applejack quickly pulled out the screw that was holding the two carts together and managed to escape his grasp. As the two carts sped through the tunnel, Applejack suddenly noticed that the track was about to split-up into two separate directions. They then went to the right side of their cart, pushed hard, and managed to go in the right tunnel, while the Miner Mare went in the left tunnel. They didn't have time to celebrate though as the track they were on suddenly dipped down and they quickly began to travel at full speed down it. Soon after, the track suddenly ended and after the cart hit the gate, Applejack and Winona were tossed out of it, and quickly tumbled down a hill. Luckily, Flareon, Twilight, and Rarity soon appeared and offered to help them back up. Sadly though, they weren't able to enjoy their reunion as they suddenly heard another loud, moaning sound echo throughout the mine.

"I'm already sick of this stupid mine," Rarity complained, "Can we please get out of here already?" Just then, Twilight noticed a wire on the ground.

"Hey look everyone! I found an electrical wire." When they looked up, they noticed it was attached to a loud-speaker.

"It's all starting to make sense now," Flareon replied, "Let's follow this wire to see where it leads to."

Later on, they found themselves inside a room that had a tape recorder, a microphone with a loudspeaker set up, and jars of crude oil.

"Why is all this stuff located inside an abandoned mine?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," Flareon replied, "This whole mystery is getting weirder by the minute." He then is struck by an idea on how to catch Miner Mare. "Ok everyone...here's the plan," he then turns to his left, "Applejack...how good are you with a loud-speaker?" Meanwhile, Miner Mare was walking on the rail tracks when he suddenly hears the sound of a train approaching and quickly begins to run away. It wasn't a real train though, it actually Twilight pushing a rail cart with a light attached to the front of it while Applejack made train noises on the loud-speaker. Soon after, Miner Mare ran inside a shed at the end of the tracks. Flareon then appeared from the side of the shed and quickly locked the door. As everyone began to celebrate their victory, they could near Miner Mare speak from inside the shed.

"Please let me out...it's dark in here!" she said desperately. As Flareon opened the door, he could see Miner Mare sitting on the ground.

"Ok...time to see who you really are!" Flareon said he used his magic to take off her mask. It turns out Miner Mare was actually Dusty's assistant.

"Raven...you're Miner Mare," Applejack replied as she was still shocked.

"Please," she said, "Can we get out of this mine? I can't stand being in here anymore." Finally Rarity had actually agreed on something.

"That's what I've tried to tell everyone all along. At least someone knows how I feel," Rarity replied. Later on, back in Gold Corral, the sun was beginning to rise as they were talking with Dusty who was shocked to find out Miner Mare was Raven.

"I can't believe it was her, but why would he do this?" Dusty asked.

"Raven wanted to scare off everyone so he could buy the land for cheap. After she found the map leading to secret elevator in the hotel that lead into the mine, Raven hid it inside a wooden pony for safekeeping." Dusty's eyes suddenly began to light up.

"I knew it! So...there is actually gold inside that mine," he said excitedly.

Flareon shook his head and replied, "Not gold...oil and lots of it."

Dusty then said, "It's a real shame, me and Raven could have been partners, but she was arrested by the Equestria Police and sent to jail. Hopefully when Raven gets out, she'll have changed for the better. I'll still kindly let her come back here because we're friends after all." Soon after, Harold waved goodbye to them as they left Gold Corral and headed for Ponyville. This time though, Twilight was in charge of reading the map.


	14. Flu By You

Chapter 14  
Flu By You

It was so sudden and came out of nowhere so fast no one was able to prepare for it. The town of Ponyville had been hit the Ponyflux. A disease that is similar to the flu, but much worse. Luckily for Flareon, he didn't catch it. Unfortunately, Twilight did, so Flareon had to take her to the Ponyville Hospital, but when he got there, a nurse stopped him from going inside. "I'm sorry sir," the pony said, "The hospital has reached max capacity and we don't have any more rooms available." So left without any choice, Flareon took Twilight back home and was going to have to take care of her himself until she recovered.

"Spike sure took a perfect time for a vacation. Looks like it's up to me. Don't worry Twilight...I'll take care of you!' As Flareon went inside their house, he was completely shocked to see all his friends. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, everyone...what are you doing?!" Apparently, they too were sent away by the nurse and told to return home, but instead they had come to his house. "Why did you guys come to my house? I can't take care of all you by myself!" Flareon yelled, but it turns out everyone, including Applejack and Pinkie Pie, were the only ones at their houses at the moment. Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith, along with Mr. and Mrs. Cake, had all caught the Ponyflux and were currently at the hospital. "Ok, so I now have to take care of six ponies...by myself. Looks like I have no choice," Flareon said as he took everyone upstairs and began to put together five more beds. After everyone got into their beds, he decided to take their temperatures. "Looks like everyone is averaging a 102 degree fever. Wow...this Ponyflux sure is bad news," Flareon said as he put all the thermometers away, "Listen up everyone! Don't get out of bed ok? Rest is the most important thing you all can do now. Just relax and let me take care of everything." As everyone gave him a weak smile, Flareon decided to give everyone some ice packs to help cool down their fevers. Soon after, Flareon prepared to give everyone some cold medicine, but one pony was refusing to take it.

"No...I'm not drinking that disgusting stuff," Rainbow Dash said as she kept closing her mouth when the medicine would get near it.

"Rainbow Dash...this is for you own good, quit being a baby," Flareon replied. As he began to make one more attempt, she swung at the spoon and caused it to fly into his face. As she began to laugh at him, Flareon wiped off the medicine from his face and said, "Oh...real mature Rainbow Dash." Flareon then was hit with an idea. Flareon quickly went down stairs into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took out a bottle of soda. After he poured the contents into the sink, Flareon put the cold medicine into the soda bottle. He then retuned upstairs and said, "Hey Rainbow Dash...want some ice, cold, refreshing soda?" As she signaled for him to bring it to her, Flareon walked up to her bed, and Rainbow Dash quickly took the bottle. She immediately began to drink it. Right away, Rainbow Dash knew she had been tricked and dropped the bottle as she began to spit out the medicine that was still in her mouth.

"Yuck...I can still taste it." Rainbow Dash then laid her head back on her pillow. She looked at Flareon and said, "I hate you." Even though Rainbow Dash told him that, Flareon knew it was for her own good and she would eventually thank him. The next day, Flareon once again had to give every some medicine. This time though, Rainbow Dash didn't fret over it, and drank the medicine without arguing. She once again told him, "I hate you."

After he gave Fluttershy her medicine, she looked at him and said, "Flareon...can you please go to my house and feed my animals? I'm worried about Angel and everyone." Flareon quickly remembered the fist time he met her animals and soon hoped that they changed their attitude towards him.

"Yeah...I should have seen this coming," Flareon said as he was now sitting tied up inside a giant soup pot. Apparently, right when he went inside Fluttershy's house, it only took a couple of seconds before the animals attacked him. Eventually though, Flareon was able to convince Angel and the animals that Fluttershy sent him there to feed them. Right when he said the word food, the animals quickly untied him. After he feed everyone, Flareon was able to return home, but not after promising Angel he would never come back again, unless it was to feed them. The second day was more of the usual. As this point, Flareon was already exhausted by having to take care of six ponies, but he knew there was no other option available.

After Flareon refilled everyone's ice packs, Twilight asked, "Flareon...can you please get me a book called, 'The Sunset Pony'. I want to finish reading it." Soon after, he walked downstairs and began to search the bookshelves.

"Why is it that me and Twilight can never find what we're looking for? We live in a library for crying out loud!" It took Flareon a good 30 minutes before he finally found the book she had asked for.

"Thank you Flareon," Twilight said as he gave her the book. Suddenly, his head began to throb, but since Flareon had more pressing matters at the moment, he decided to ignore it. Since they were running low on cold medicine, Flareon had to visit the pharmacy in town. As he was flying there, Flareon started to become dizzy, and had to land on the ground.

"Is it possible I'm starting to catch the Ponyflux?" Flareon said to himself. "It doesn't matter though...everyone is counting on me. I can't let them down." He then decided to walk to the pharmacy instead, and after Flareon purchased more medicine, he went back to Golden Oak Library. Two days later, Twilight and the others finally were able to recover from the Ponyflux. At first, they were preparing to get out of their beds and return home, that is until, Rainbow Dash began to speak up.

"You know...I've actually gotten use to Flareon taking care of me. Whatever I need, he goes and gets it. He's like my own personal butler. It's so awesome!" It turns out she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"You're right Rainbow Dash. I can't argue with you there," Applejack replied.

"I have to agree," Rarity said, "I wouldn't mind it lasting a few more hours...or days." Twilight was actually surprised by what everyone was saying.

"Are you suggesting that we fake being sick? I absolutely refuse to take advantage of Flareon like that, especially after all he's done for us!" she yelled.

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight and replied, "Oh come on Twilight...I bet you wish you were still sick right now...right?" There was no way around it, even Twilight wanted things to continue like they have been for the last fours day. So after some thought, she decided to play along with everyone, and fake being sick for a couple more days. For three more days, everyone continued to fake being sick, and enjoyed every minute of it. At this point, Flareon was barely able to stand as he was starting to feel symptoms of the Ponyflux.

As Flareon was in the kitchen, preparing to make food for everyone, he said to himself, "It's been a week already and yet everyone still hasn't recovered. I don't care if I have the Ponyflux. I will not let the others, especially Twilight, down!" As he was preparing to bring the food to everyone, Flareon could hear them talking about him.

"How about we fake being sick for a little longer, just till Saturday?" Rainbow Dash said, "I'm sure Flareon won't mind. He's such a good boy." As everyone began to laugh, he started to hear Applejack speak.

"I'm sure Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith are all back at the farm already. I'm sure they won't mind if I spend a couple more days here," she said. What he heard next from Twilight completely shocked him.

"I agree with you two, I think we can stretch this charade. Does everyone agree?" Twilight asked. As they cheered in agreement, Flareon was absolutely speechless. How long have they been lying to him? Two days...three days? What if they recovered after the first day? That means he was taking care of six perfectly healthy ponies for six days and they were actually planning on faking being sick for longer? At that moment, Flareon decided he had enough.

"Well...how is everyone doing today? Still sick after seven days? Wow! That sure it a long time...isn't it?" he said sarcastically.

Twilight immediately picked up on his sarcasm and asked, "Is something wrong Flareon?"

He quickly turned to her and replied, "Oh no...of course not. There's nothing wrong with me...nothing at all. I've just been taking care off all my friends and wife nonstop for the past week. Feeding you, giving you medicine, getting things for you, refilling your ice pack, and pretty much everything for everyone. I'm sure after all this time, you would never do something like...fake being sick so I would be forced to continue taking care of you!" Right away, everyone knew that Flareon had overheard what they had said a couple of minutes ago. "I can't believe you guys...I took care of you for a whole week! When did the lying start...huh? I've bust my hoof for you and this is how I'm treated...like a common mule? You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" After some thought, the result of their actions about lying to Flareon, had finally sunk in.

"Flareon...we're sorry. It's just that...we liked you taking care of us and it looks like we took it to far," Twilight said. She then looked around the room. "Right everyone?" As they nodded their head in agreement, everyone looked at him and said together, "We're sorry!" As Flareon was finally relieved to hear them apologize, he suddenly felt light-headed and fell to the ground, and soon after, he fainted. When he opened his eyes, Flareon noticed he was lying in their bed. When he looked around, Flareon saw everyone staring at him concerned. "Flareon...are you ok? You just fainted a couple of hours ago," Twilight asked, "Oh no...you didn't catch the Ponyflux did you?" Right away, everyone began to feel bad. Flareon had caught the Ponyflux and he still managed to care of them.

"Flareon...this all our fault," Rainbow Dash said as she had tears in her eyes, "While we were faking being sick, you were sick this entire time." She then looked at everyone and they didn't even to say anything to each other. Everyone knew they had to make it up to him.

"This time...we'll take care of you!" Twilight said. As everyone smiled at him, Flareon felt a warm sensation of gratitude as he slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	15. Tuned In

Chapter 15  
Tuned In

Watching TV was one of Flareon's favorite things to do back when he was a human. Usually the only thing he does now is either read books, learn new spells, or create new potions. Flareon missed watching TV a lot, so after some thought, he decided it was about time that Equestria learned the amazing greatness of television. It all began one morning in Ponyville. After he woke up, Flareon quickly went downstairs into the garage and began to invent a device that would allow him to watch TV. "There is really nothing to do around here. Reading books is fine and all, but this world needs TV...bad. I'm sure everyone is going to love it!' Little did Flareon know, he was going to regret being right about that. A couple of hours later, after much tinkering and failed attempts, Flareon had finally invented a device that would allow him to receive radio waves from the human world. Even though it was simply a thin, small, rectangular box, the inside of it contained the most advanced technology in all of Equestria. "Ok...so now I need to make a TV. It shouldn't be too hard." After Flareon built a small, normal, box TV, he attached the device to the left side of it, and plugged the cord into the electrical outlet on the wall. What happened next resulted in Flareon yelling, "It works!" so loud that Twilight and Spike rushed into the garage to see what was wrong.

"Flareon!" Twilight yelled, "Are you ok?!"

Flareon quickly turned around while smiling and said, "I did it."

Spike scratched his head in confusion and replied, "What are you talking about?"

Flareon slowly moved a couple of steps to his right and said, "I bring you...television!" Twilight and Spike quickly ran up close to the TV and starred at it for a couple of minutes. They were absolutely speechless as they had never seen anything like this before. It was almost like looking through a window to another world as there was humans in it that were moving around and preforming tricks. Suddenly, the TV turned off and the screen went black.

Twilight turned to Flareon and said, "What happened...what did the TV stop playing?"

"Right now, that IEWR on the left side of the TV is only a prototype. It only has enough power to last three hours and then it has to wait one day for it to recharge. I'm trying to make a IEWR that has an unlimited charge that will last forever," he replied. Right away, Flareon could tell that Twilight and Spike didn't know what he was talking about.

"IEWR?" Spike asked, "You sure that's spelled correctly?"

"IEWR is just a shortened abbreviation. The full name is Interdimensional Electromagnetic Waves Receiver, Flareon replied, "It is able to receive radio waves from the human world and transmit them here. Don't ask how though, it will probably take me longer to explain than it did to actually make one. Right now, after I finish perfecting the IEWR, I'm going to start building about a hundred TVs and IEWRs each and give them to everyone." After Twilight and Spike left the garage, Flareon went back to work. A little over a week later, Flareon had finally finished building 100 TVs and IEWRs. Soon after, he asked Twilight and his friends to help him showcase them in the town square. As a huge crowd began to form around them, Flareon decided it was time to start the show. "Fillies and colts, mares and stallions, step right up...step right up. You're chosen one Flareon has made the most amazing, fantastic, unbelievable, awesome thing you will ever see, and I'm selling it to you for nothing at all. It's 100% free! Have you ever felt bored, tired, and empty? Wishing you had something fun to do? Well look no further, I'm proud to present...television!" He then signaled to Twilight and Rarity to take the covers off five TVs. Soon after, each TV was shown playing a different show. Immediately, the crowd was excited with joy and in no time at all, every single TV was gone in a flash. After everyone congratulated Flareon on the success of his TVs, they all went back home to watch theirs. As Flareon watched everyone leave he said to himself, "You did good Flareon...you did good. This world needed TV and I gave it to them. This is absolutely my best idea ever!" As Flareon flew back home, he was still basking in the glory of his new achievement. The world of Equestria had obtained television and the future was looking bright. What could go wrong? Little did Flareon know, he had sent Equestria down the path to destruction. The first sign began when Flareon put up the UIEWR, or Ultra Interdimensional Electromagnetic Waves Receiver, near Golden Oak Library. The UIEWR was a giant radio tower that obtained radio waves from the human world and transmitted them to every single IEWR in Equestria. After he was done putting on the last touches on the UIEWR, Flareon said to himself, "Alright...that should do it. Now every single TV in Equestria will be able to the radio waves from the human world." He then started walking back into their house. As Flareon was walking upstairs, he said to himself, "I'm going to take Twilight out to dinner tonight." Unfortunately, she was a little too preoccupied at the moment. "Hey Twilight want to go out eat tonight? Twilight?" She was lying on her bed, staring at her TV. "What are you watching?" he asked.

Twilight finally responded, though she wasn't able to look at him. "Something about this boy who found out he was a wizard and got invited to this school where everyone is witch and wizard. This is the best show ever!"

"So...want to go out tonight?" Flareon asked again, but this time, Twilight didn't say anything. Soon after, he decided to ask Spike if he wanted to do anything, but Spike was acting the same as Twilight. He was lying down in the main room, staring at his TV, and watching a show about cartoon dragons. Spike didn't even bother to respond to him at all. As Flareon walked outside, he said, "What is wrong with those two? I know TV is amazing and all, but they've watched it nonstop ever since I made them." He then decided it was all in his head. "Nah...it's nothing to worry about, I'm just overthinking this. I'm sure they will stop watching TV eventually." Soon after, Flareon left their house and flew into town. As he was flying through town, Flareon began to notice something was very strange. The entire town was completely empty. There was not a single pony outside. No matter where he looked, Flareon did not see anyone. It was almost like Ponyville had become a ghost town. As he was flying through Apple Acres, there were apples lying unpicked everywhere, and the animals were roaming around the farm freely without any supervision. Right away, Flareon could tell something was wrong. "Even though I've known Applejack for only a couple of months, I know she would never slack off like this. Especially Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, or Granny Smith. They would never let their farm turn out like this." When Flareon looked through the window off their house, Applejack and her family were watching TV. He could tell from the window they were watching a show about these two country boys outrunning the cops in a muscle car.

"Oh boy...I love this show!" Applejack proclaimed while not looking away from the TV.

"I know sis!" Apple Bloom replied, "Those humans are so cool and I love how their car's horn has a catchy tune!"

Big Macintosh simply nodded and said, "Eeyup." Since Granny Smith was so fixated on the TV, she didn't say anything. After he left Apple Acres, Flareon flew to Fluttershy's cottage. When he looked inside the window, Flareon saw Fluttershy watching a show about animals doing funny things.

"Those animals are so funny and cute!" Fluttershy said as she was fixated on her TV. When he looked around, Flareon noticed that all her animals were lying on the ground. They seemed to be all starving. He then saw Angel crawl up to Fluttershy trying to get her attention, but Fluttershy didn't let her eyes off the TV. Flareon soon realized that he needed to do something fast. When Flareon opened the door and ran inside, he was actually shocked that the animals didn't attack him.

"Hang on everyone, I'll get you some food!" After he fed them, Angel walked up and thanked him. "Don't worry Angel, I'm sure Fluttershy will snap out of it...hopefully." He then walked up to Fluttershy and started to yell at her. "Fluttershy...how could you! Were you seriously going to let your animals starve?" When she didn't reply, Flareon waved his right hoof in front of her face, but she didn't take her eyes off the TV. When he stood in font of her, Fluttershy simply pushed him out of the way and continued to watch TV. Eventually, Flareon gave up and left her house. As he was flying, Flareon was starting to get worried. "What is going on with everyone? I'm hope things don't continue like this." Soon after, Flareon decided to fly to Carousal Boutique. Once again, he looked into the window and saw Rarity lying on her bed with her cat Opalescence. Rarity seemed to be watching a fashion show about designers trying to get their dresses to make it on the runway.

"How delightful!" Rarity said, "This show is absolutely amazing! Don't you agree Opal?" Opalescence however, didn't seem to care, and continued taking her nap. Flareon quickly flew inside and landed near Rarity. He knew how to get how attention.

"Hey Rarity...look at what I'm doing. I'm messing with your dresses!" Flareon began to take the dresses of the ponykins and tossed them all over the room, but to his surprise, Rarity didn't seem to care.

"What's that Flareon...sure...that's nice." Then he threw up his hooves in anger and left her house and headed for Sugarcube Corner. Flareon didn't bother looking through the window, he already knew what to expect, so he went straight upstairs to find Pinkie Pie and Mr. and Mrs. Cake watching TV. Apparently, they were watching a show of a guy who built these awesome-looking cakes.

That looks so yummy!' Pinkie Pie said as she began to lick the TV screen.

Flareon jumped in front of them and yelled, "Your kitchen is on fire! Your sweets are being stolen! A giant cake is destroying the town!" He didn't receive even one reaction. They all simply continued to watch TV.

Meanwhile, Gummy looked up him and Flareon replied, "Bro...I know how you feel." Soon after, he left their house. Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and now Pinkie Pie. "This is bad," Flareon said as he closed the door behind him, "I wasn't expecting this at all. Everyone is completely addicted to their TVs!" Flareon the decided to check up on the nearby towns so see if they had become the same as Ponyville. When he got to where Rainbow Dash lived, Cloudsdale, Flareon noticed it had become exactly like Ponyville. The weather factory was completely empty, while it was constantly producing clouds. The clouds were gathering up so much that it was completely blocking out the sun. "If this continues...these clouds are going to cover Ponyville and nearby towns in fog. Why aren't the workers operating this place? Where is everyone?" He then traveled through the town and finally came to Rainbow Dash's house. When Flareon looked inside, she was lying on the floor watching a show on TV about these flying jets doing aerial maneuvers.

"These machines are cool and all, but they can't compare against the Wonderbolts," Rainbow Dash said.

After Flareon went inside, he stood near her and said, "Hey Rainbow Dash...I challenge you to a rematch race around Equestria!"

She simply waved her right hoof in his face and replied, "Sorry, I didn't order any pizza." Rainbow Dash, not agreeing to a race? This was almost like the world was ending. Flareon grabbed Rainbow Dash and began to shake her vigorously.

"Snap out of it!" he yelled. Sadly though, she didn't let her eyes off the TV. After Flareon let go of her, he quickly thought of a pony that could end all this. "Princess Celestia!" Flareon yelled out, "If there's anyone that can stop this...it's her!" Flareon quickly left Cloudsdale and headed for Canterlot. When he got there, Flareon couldn't believe his eyes. The entire town was completely empty, similar to Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Flareon then flew to the castle entrance and looked around. "Wait...where are all the guards at?" This was probably the strangest thing he has seen all day. How was there not a single royal guard in sight? Where were they? Why had Princess Celestia or Luna let his happen? As he explored the castle, Flareon had yet to see a single pony. Suddenly, he heard Celestia and Luna's voice in a nearby room. As he ran into it, Flareon was shocked with horror. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna...not you two!" It turns out they both were watching a single TV and appeared to be watching a show about housewives in a neighborhood.

"Who knew that humans could have such amazing technology? Television is simply amazing," Celestia said.

"That Flareon sure knows his stuff. I wonder what he'll come up with next?" replied Luna.

Flareon quickly ran in front of them and yelled, "Celestia and Luna, you have to help me! Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot have become ghost towns! Equestria is in grave danger!" Unfortunately, Celestia simply used her magic to lift up Flareon, moved him outside the room, and closed the door. Soon after, he heard the sound of the door locking behind him. Right away, Flareon had finally began to realize his error.

"I was wrong...so wrong. Equestria simply isn't ready for TV yet. Everyone is completely addicted to their TVs. I'm such a moron," he said. After Flareon flew out of the castle, he stopped and yelled, "What have I done!" Even though he meant no harm, Flareon had single-handedly doomed the entire world. A total of four weeks went by and no matter what Flareon did, he couldn't get anyone to stop watching their TVs. As Flareon was walking through town, he could easily tell if barely looked like Ponyville anymore. The houses and building were run-down, the weeds were out of control, and animals roamed free everywhere. Not to mention there was fog everywhere as the weather factory in Cloudsdale was still producing clouds. "So instead of being remembered as the pony who defeated Alexei, I'm going to be remembered as the pony who invented TVs and destroyed Equestria. That...just doesn't sit right with me. I have to fix this...somehow!" Flareon then spotted the UIEWR and yelled, "This is all your fault! I wish I had never invented you!" Suddenly, it hit Flareon like a bolt of lightning. "Wait...that's it! If I destroy the UIEWR, then all the IEWRs and TVs will stop working, but if I do that, then no one will be able to watch TV anymore." After some thought, Flareon decided he had to destroy the UIEWR and save Equestria. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to do this!" Flareon quickly flew as fast as possible to the UIEWR. "I'm sorry girl, but this is for your own good. Please forgive me!" Flareon yelled as shot a fireball that hit the bottom of the UIEWR. As the base of the UIEWR melted, it slowly began to lean sideways, and soon after, it came crashing to the ground. Flareon then continued to shot fireballs at it until the UIEWR completely turned into ashes. "The deed is done...it's finally over," Flareon said as she looked down at the ashes, "Well...not exactly." There was one thing he had yet to deal with. A large group of very angry ponies. As everyone began to leaves their houses, they suddenly spotted Flareon, and began to yell at him. He decided to fly to the town square to deal with them. Later on, Flareon tried to calm down the angry mob. "Everyone...please listen to me. I had to destroy the UIEWR, it was for your own good!" Sadly for him, no one wanted to listen.

"Flareon...what in tarnation did you do that for?!" Applejack yelled, "My show was just getting to the good part!"

"I must know what happened to Kelly! Did she get move on or get eliminated?! Rarity said.

"The cake Flareon...the cake!" Pinkie Pie complained.

Soon after, everyone continued to vent their frustration at him, but Flareon knew he did the right thing. "I'm sorry ok!" Flareon yelled as everyone finally calmed down. "Look...its' my fault everything turned out like this. I tried to force TV on you guys when you clearly weren't able to handle it. I almost destroyed Equestria just because of my own, stupid, selfish reasons. If you want to be mad at me forever...I understand."

Twilight suddenly began to laugh and replied, "Oh come on Flareon...Equestria was almost destroyed? I think you're overreacting."

Flareon then pointed behind them and said, "Am I?" When everyone turned around, they finally were able to see what had become of Ponyville. Soon after, everyone got to back to work. It didn't take long before Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot, returned to normal. Everything had turned out for the better and TV in Equestria was no more, well...not exactly. You see, the garage wasn't the only new addition Flareon added to Golden Oak Library, he also added a secret room. It was located behind a bookshelf in the secondary library room. Flareon referred to this room as the 'man cave' and only he and Spike knew about, or so they thought. Even though Flareon destroyed the UIEWR, the first prototype IEWR was able to work without it. So after keeping the first TV and IEWR he made, Flareon decided to put it inside the secret room where he and Spike could watch TV without any disturbance.

As Spike was siting on the floor in front of the couch, he turned to face Flareon and said, "I'm glad you kept this thing, even though we can only watch it for three hours a day."

"It's actually better this way Spike. In truth, we only need to watch TV for a bit each day. There's better things we can being doing with our time," Flareon replied.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them. "So...this is where you guys were hiding."

When Flareon and Spike turned around, they saw Twilight walking towards them. "Wait...how did you find this room Twilight?" Flareon asked.

As Twilight sat on the couch near Flareon, she replied, "Call it...wife's intuition." At first Flareon want to ask how, but decided he didn't want to know. As Twilight snuggled up close to Flareon, she looked up at him and asked, "What show are we watching now?"

He held her closer and simply replied, "Baseball." Soon after, Twilight had Flareon promise to teach her how to play it one day.


	16. Smell You Later

Chapter 16  
Smell You Later

During last night, Ponyville was hit by a vicious storm, so during the next day, everyone around town was cleaning up the mess the storm left. Flareon decided to help Applejack at Apple Acres. After Applejack gathered the tree branches and put them in a pile, Flareon would use his fire magic to burn them. As they were nearly done, Flareon once again had stepped into a mud puddle. "Oh come on!" Flareon said as he had to stop and wipe the mud off his hooves, "Looks like I have to take a shower when I get back home."

Applejack simply laughed at him and said, "What's the matter Flareon? Are you that scared of a little mud on your hooves?" She then picked up a small amount of mud and threw it at Flareon who quickly dodged it.

"Well excuse me," he replied, "Some of us actually like to keep ourselves clean."

Applejack once again began to laugh. "You're like a male version of Rarity."

Flareon was completely taken aback by her comment and said, "What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Applejack suddenly realized that she had taken it took far and tried to explain herself, but Flareon interrupted her. "Oh I get it...you think just because you were born on a farm that you're so much better than a city boy like me. You probably take me as some super-hygienic germaphobe!"

Applejack then replied, "Well, when you say it like that...then yes."

Flareon decided he had just about enough. "I'm just as down n' dirty and as much of a country pony as you are Applejack!"

She quickly began to lose her composure as Applejack burst out laughing. "Oh please Flareon...you couldn't last one day without taking a shower. I would even make a bet on that!"

Flareon soon realized he finally got her trapped in a corner and replied, "A bet you say? Interesting...how about the first pony to take a shower loses?"

Applejack then walked close to his face and said, "You're on Flareon!" Soon after, they shook hooves in agreement to the bet. After they finished cleaning Apple Acres, Flareon, who was covered in mud, returned home.

As he walked inside, Twilight looked at him and said, "Already finished helping Applejack?" Then she noticed he was covered in dirt. "Nothing like a hard day's work right? Hang on Flareon...I go get a shower ready for you."

Instead, Flareon flung himself on the couch and replied, "Sorry Twilight...not today. This pony has given up on showers. All I have to do is just outlast Applejack and prove once for all I'm a more down n' dirty country pony than she is!"

She just looked at him baffled and said, "Flareon...that is simply ridiculous. You don't need to go longer without taking a shower just to prove you're more country than her."

As Flareon began to read a book, he looked at her and replied, "You don't think I can beat her...do you?" When Twilight didn't respond, he knew that's what she was thinking. Meanwhile, back at Apple Acres, Applejack had finished her chores, and went inside the house. "I'm finally done. Time to sit back and relax!"

Apple Bloom quickly noticed she was completely covered in dirt and mud. "Want me to get a shower started?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack simply shook her head and replied, "Sorry, but this girl isn't going to take a shower for a while. Well...more like two days tops. Flareon is going to fold soon...I just know it!" As Applejack sat down on the sofa, Apple Bloom was left completely confused at what her sister was talking about. Unfortunately, Apple Bloom and Twilight would soon learn the hard way of what happens when two, very stubborn ponies, make a bet. After the first week went by, neither Flareon or Applejack gave in, even with their families constantly trying to get them to take a bath. Eventually though, because of their stench, Flareon was forced to sleep in the garage and Applejack had to sleep in the barn. While walking in Ponyville, both Flareon and Applejack were being avoiding by everyone in town because no one wanted to get near them. Their stench was becoming so bad that flower would instantly wilt when they get would get near them. Soon after, they happened to walk into each other.

"Well...hello there Applejack. Give up yet?" Flareon asked.

She just laughed and replied, "I could go like this another week Flareon, you might as well give up now." As Flareon and Applejack purposely brushed against each other as they continued walking, Twilight, who had watched everything unfold, decided she had to end Flareon and Applejack's feud. She decided to gather her friends at Rarity's house to discuss what to do next. Apple Bloom had also been invited.

"Ok everyone, as you know, Flareon and Applejack are having a dispute. Does anyone have any ideas on how to end this?" Twilight asked.

"How about we gather them in a single spot and I'll just make a giant rain cloud and...bam! Case closed!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie got an idea. "How about we put water inside my party cannon? They would be blasted with 100% water fun!" Unfortunately, Twilight knew neither of those plans would work.

"That would get rid of the smell problem, but they still would be fighting with each other and probably make another ridiculous bet," she said.

Suddenly, Apple Bloom came up with a plan. "Listen up everyone! I have an idea that would resolve both issues." After everyone listened to what she had in mind, they put the plan into action. It all started the following night, Flareon and Applejack were planning on returning home. As he was about to walk into his house, Flareon noticed the door was locked. After he knocked three times, Twilight opened the door.

"Hey Twilight, why was the door locked?" Flareon asked. She just stood there, staring at him. "So...are you going to let me in or what?"

"Are you going to finally take a shower?" she replied. Flareon then realized that Applejack must have put her up to this.

"I'm not falling for it. I know she must have put you up to this!" he yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Stinky Pants," Twilight said, "You're not coming in this house smelling like that. Also, I locked the garage so you can't go in there either. I'll let you back inside once you clean off that grime. Well...goodnight!" Soon after, she slammed the door shut and quickly locked it. Without nothing else to do, Flareon decided to sleep in the park for the night. Meanwhile, back at Apple Acres, Applejack wasn't having much luck either.

"Sorry Applejack," Apple Bloom said as she had refused to let Applejack into the house, "You aren't coming in here till you wash off that dirt!"

"You're telling me to let Flareon win? No way...no how!" Applejack replied.

"Fine...be that way big sis. Also, I locked the barn so you can't sleep in there either...sweet dreams!" Apple Bloom said. As she slammed the door her face, Applejack realized she had no other choice, and headed for the park. Eventually, they both made it to the park, and happened to run into each other.

"Oh Applejack...you're here," Flareon said, "I see you still haven't given up?"

"Nope...of course not," she replied, "I see you lasted longer than I thought." After a couple of awkward, silent minutes, they decided it was time to end their feud.

"Applejack...I'm sorry. This is all my fault," he said.

"No Flareon," she replied, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have made fun of you. There's nothing to be ashamed of wanting to be clean. Can you please forgive me?" Soon after, they both shared an apology hug.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them say, "It's about time you two finally made up."

When Flareon and Applejack turned around, they saw Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, along with Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith, standing before them. Unfortunately, they quickly realized that two ponies were missing.

"Wait...where's Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie?" Flareon asked. Right away, rain began to fall on him and Applejack, and it washed some of the grime off them.

When they looked up, they saw Rainbow Dash looking down at them from a large rain cloud and said, "See Twilight...I told you this would work!"

Before Applejack was able to ask where Pinkie Pie was, they heard a voice say, "Water cannon...fire!" As they turned around, they saw her light a small cannon, and soon after, it shot a huge burst of water at them. The blast was so powerful, it knocked Flareon and Applejack off their hooves and sent them flying into a nearby tree. As they fell to the ground, they heard Pinkie Pie yell, "Mission complete!"

As he and Applejack recovered, Flareon looked up at everyone and yelled, "What in the world are you guys doing?"

Twilight simply smiled and replied, "Sorry, but both of you really needed a bath...very badly." Soon after, everyone burst into laughter, and as they headed back home, Flareon and Applejack promised to never agree to such a ridiculous bet ever again.


	17. Guys Night Out

Chapter 17  
Guys Night Out

As Flareon turned his head to the right, he noticed the clock had struck midnight. As he looked around, Twilight and the girls refused to make eye contact with him, while Spike was still too embarrassed to say anything. Flareon then muttered to himself, "How did I end up in this mess?" He, along with Spike, Twilight, and their friends, were in a locked cell inside the Ponyville Jail. You may be wondering how this all happened. It all started six hours ago at Golden Oak Library when there was a knock on the door. When Twilight went to open it, Rainbow Dash and the rest of their friends greeted her as they came inside.

They looked at Twilight and yelled at the top of their voice, "Twilight, are you ready for...girls night out!" Soon after, they burst into laughter.

Rainbow Dash then flew over to Flareon, who was lying on the floor, reading a book. "Hey Flareon...aren't you dying to know what kind of awesome, amazing, and cool activities we got planned for our girls night out? I bet you want to come with us...don't you?"

As he turned over a page in his book, Flareon simply replied without looking at her, "Nope."

Spike however, wanted to go with them. "Can I come...please?" he asked.

Even though Spike begged, Rainbow Dash quickly ended his hopes and replied, "Sorry Spike, but girls only!"

As they began to leave, Twilight turned her head back and said, "We'll be back later tonight...bye!" After they left, there was an awkward silence hanging in the air as Spike and Flareon were now all alone.

Spike quickly decided to end to start-up a conversation and said, "The nerve of those girls thinking they can have a better time without us."

Flareon flipped again page in his book and simply replied, "Yep."

Spike was suddenly hit with an idea. "Hey I know! We should have our own guys night out! I bet we can have twice, no...three times as much fun as them! What do you say Flareon...you in?"

As he flipped over another page, Flareon replied, "Not interested." Right away, Spike began to get desperate as he started to beg Flareon to agree to a guys night out. After a couple of minutes of listening to Spike's nonstop begging, Flareon finally gave in. He then slammed the book shut and yelled, "Alright Spike...alright! Fine...we can have a guys night out. Just please...stop winning already!"

As Spike's eyes lit up with excitement, he quickly jumped on Flareon's back, pointed forward and yelled, "Onward!"

Flareon slowly turned his head back to Spike and said in a serious tone, "Spike...do you want to spend our guys night out with a broken arm?"

Spike, realizing the danger he was in, quickly jumped off Flareon's back and replied, "Sorry." As Spike opened the front door and began to walk outside, Flareon reluctantly followed after him, not knowing what kind of mischief they were going to get themselves in. Soon after, Spike decided to take Flareon to the most fancy, expensive restaurant in Ponyville called La' Mane. As they attempted to find a table to sit at, a fancy-looking unicorn in a suit stopped them from going inside. Flareon noticed from unicorn's nametag his name was Chez.

"Excuse me," Chez said, "Do you have reservations?"

When Flareon tried to explain, Spike interrupted him and said, "Reservations? We don't need any stupid reservations!" He then pointed to Flareon. "Do you know who this is? This guy is the chosen one!"

Chez simply smirked at them and replied, "Ah yes, the chosen one...I've heard that one before. I'm sorry, but I do not have the time to deal with such rowdy children."

As Flareon was preparing to leave, Spike pointed to his right and yelled, "Look...it's Princess Celestia!" As Chez looked away, Spike quickly grabbed Flareon's hoof and they ran past Chez before he knew what happened.

As they sat at an open table, Flareon said, "Spike...you do know we can get into some serious trouble for this."

As Spike picked up the menu, he smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy our guys night out."

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice from across the room. "What are you going to order Rainbow Dash?" When Flareon and Spike looked to their right, they saw Twilight and the others sitting at a table. Flareon couldn't believe it, they had somehow gone to the same restaurant at the same time. Flareon and Spike quickly put hid their faces behind the menus and began to whisper loudly to each other.

"Are you kidding me Spike? You brought us to the same restaurant as them?!" Flareon said. "How was I supposed to know they would come here? Twilight didn't tell us where they were going?!" Spike replied. Flareon and Spike soon agreed not to let the girls find out they were there.

Soon after, a pony appeared and said, "Hello, my name is Zest and I will be your waiter for this evening. What would you like to order?"

"I will have Lobster Special and my friend here will have a bowl of your most delicious gems," Flareon replied. As the waiter took their menus, they only waited 15 minutes before their food arrived. After Flareon and Spike finished eating, the waiter came back, and after asking how the food tasted, presented the check. "Alright Spike, give him the money so we can go," Flareon said.

Spike then replied, "What are you talking about? I don't have any money with me...I thought you did!"

Zest started to get impatient and said, "Do we have a problem here?"

Before Flareon and Spike could react, they suddenly heard a familiar voice yell, "There they are!" When Flareon and Spike turned around, they saw Chez accompanied by a group of police officers.

As Chez and the police began to run towards them, Flareon yelled to Spike, "Let's get out of here!" As they quickly avoided Chez and the police officers, they made sure not to let Twilight and the others see them. Eventually, Flareon and Spike managed to successfully escape La' Mane without getting caught. A few minutes later, they stopped to catch their breath. "Wow, good job Spike...brilliant plan. Now we have the police looking for us!" Flareon said.

Spike simply brushed it off and replied, "It's just a minor setback. Our guys night out isn't over yet!" Flareon had yet to know that their night was about to take a turn for the worst. As they were walking through town trying to figure out what to do next, Flareon and Spike spotted three ponies having trouble getting inside a building. "Hey, are you guys need any help?" Spike asked.

The pony in the middle, which must have been the leader of the group, replied, "What?! Oh...yeah, we uh...got locked outside our house. Can you help us?"

For some reason, Flareon was starting to have doubts about these suspicious ponies, but then Spike said, "Don't worry, my pal here knows what do to...right Flareon?" Even though something didn't seem right, he ignored it went up to the front door of the building and used his fire magic to melt the lock.

As the three ponies opened the doors and rushed inside, the leader looked and Flareon and said, "Hey thanks bro. Don't worry, we'll give you something good for helping us!" Just as Flareon was trying to figure out what he had meant by that, he and Spike suddenly heard the sound of an alarm bell go off. When Flareon looked up, he saw that the building the three ponies entered wasn't just a house, it was actually a jewelry store. Soon after, the two ponies quickly ran back outside with bags on their backs and quickly split up in two separate directions. The leader then came out and gave Spike one of his bags. As he quickly disappeared into the night, along with his friends, Spike decided to open the bag he was holding. They were shocked to find out that there were priceless gems and jewelry inside. Suddenly, the Equestria Police arrived and quickly surrounded them.

Flareon then yelled, "Spike...let's get out of here!" As Spike dropped the bag of jewelry, he jumped on Flareon's back and soon after, they managed to escape again. A couple of hours later, after the girls had enjoyed their time at the Ponyville Amusement Park, they decided to take Twilight back home.

"This was absolutely the best girls night out ever! We have to do this again next month!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I had a lot of fun too," Fluttershy replied, "Except for that scary roller-coaster. I never want to do that again."

"I wonder how Flareon and Spike are doing?" Twilight asked.

"It's late, so they probably went to bed already. You think we should invite them next time?" Applejack said.

Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash quickly disagreed with her. "No way! A girls night out is for girls only. Besides...those two wouldn't be able to keep up with us!"

"More like just you Rainbow Dash," Twilight replied. Everyone, except for Rainbow Dash, began to laugh. As they got to Golden Oak Library, Twilight opened the door and walked inside. They could see Flareon lying on the floor reading a book and Spike sitting on the couch. For some reason, they looked very distraught. "So...did you two do anything while I was gone?"

Flareon quickly replied, "Nope...nothing out of the ordinary...right Spike?"

He quickly said, "Yeah...we just hanged out and got some bonding time. Why do you ask?"

Before Twilight could ask why they were acting so strange, everyone suddenly heard a voice yelling from outside. "This is the Equestria Police! We have you surrounded! Come out now or we will use force!" Eventually, everyone was arrested and taken to jail. Soon after, they were put inside a jail cell. As the officer left, the girls looked angrily at Flareon and Spike.

Twilight then said, "I'm never letting you two stay home by yourselves ever again." It turns out the first girls and guys night out for Flareon, Twilight, Spike, and their friends ended with a night in jail.


	18. Tree Sweet Tree

Chapter 18  
Tree Sweet Tree

They say a home is where you heart is, a place where you are able to build a family, and where you eat, sleep, and live in. Flareon, Twilight, and Spike's home is Golden Oak Library in Ponyville and nothing could ever separate them, that is until, their house got infested with termites. They could only watch as a group of ponies completely covered their house and began the fumigation. One of the ponies walked up to them and said, "The fumigation will take about 24 hours at least. It would be best if you would stay at a friend or relatives house until then." As he walked away, they looked at each other concerned about what to do next.

Flareon then suggested they stay at Canterlot Castle, but Twilight said, "Absolutely...not! I don't want to bother Princess Celestia was our meager problem. She has much more important things to worry about. We're just going to see if we can stay at one of our friend's houses. Flareon could tell right away that was a very bad idea, but without an other option available, they left Golden Oak Library. Twilight then suggested they go to Apple Acres first and see if they could stay with Applejack. A couple of minutes later, they reached Apple Acres and found Applejack with her brother gathering apples from some trees.

She then turned around and said, "Howdy Flareon, Twilight, and Spike. What can I do for you?" After Twilight explained what happened to their house, Applejack replied, "Well of course you guys can stay here for a day. No problem at all, but I will have to put you to work." She then turned to her brother and said, "Big Macintosh...show Flareon the ropes ok?"

He then simply replied, "Eeyup."

After Big Macintosh took Flareon away, Applejack said, "Alright Twilight...you're going to help me gather all these apples!" When she pointed to the right, Twilight was totally baffled to discover there were still a lot of apple trees Applejack had yet to visit. "So I have to help you with all that? Yeah...great. Mind helping us Spike...Spike?" When Twilight looked around, she noticed he was nowhere to be seen. Later on, Big Macintosh brought Flareon to an open field. Near them was a pulling plow which Macintosh pointed to.

"Wait a moment," Flareon said as he quickly figured out where this was going, "You want me to plow this entire field?!"

Big Macintosh then simply replied with another, "Eeyup," as he put the plow on Flareon's back.

"I hate my life," Flareon quietly said as he began to slowly plow the field. Five hours later, both Flareon and Twilight were completely tired. The worst part, they still weren't done yet. Flareon still had to plow the other half of the field, while Twilight still had many tress to pick apples from. After Applejack and Big Macintosh allowed Flareon and Twilight to take a break, they decided to go into the house to get a drink, but when they got to the porch, they saw a similar face.

"You two still aren't done yet?" Spike said as he had just finished another glass of lemonade, "So...what do you say? Want to say here till tomorrow?" As Flareon and Twilight looked at each other, they didn't need words to answer that question. Twilight then signaled for Spike to follow them and they quickly left Apple Acres in a hurry. Even though Flareon suggested they just go to Canterlot already, Twilight once again refused, and decided they stay with Fluttershy.

As they knocked on her door, Fluttershy soon answered it and said, "Oh...hi Flareon, Twilight, and Spike. Do you need something?" After Twilight explained their situation to her, Fluttershy was more than welcome to let them stay with her till tomorrow. Her animals however, weren't pleased with Flareon staying with them. "Now...now everyone, they're our guests and we should treat them like family...right Angel?" Unfortunately, Angel simply crossed her arms and looked away. "Are you guys hungry? I can make something for you," Fluttershy said as Twilight and Spike followed her into the kitchen. Soon after, Fluttershy's animals quickly took the opportunity to attack Flareon. They tried biting him, hitting him, grabbing him, and Angel even tried dropping an anvil on him.

As the others returned to the room, Twilight said, "Hey Flareon, do you want some? Hey...are you ok?" For some reason, Fluttershy's house looked more like a battlefield now as there were holes in the wall, floor, and ceiling, while Flareon looked like he was tossed around inside a tornado.

He then quickly replied, "You know what...I think we should be going now. We don't want to bother Fluttershy too much. She already has her animals to take care of."

"It's ok...I don't mind," Fluttershy said, but Flareon had already made up his mind as he took Twilight and Spike with him as they left her house.

Soon after, Twilight stopped and said, "Flareon...we could have stayed with Fluttershy. How come you wanted to leave?" He already knew she wouldn't believe that Fluttershy's animals always had it out for him.

"My allergies were acting up. I think I was allergic to one of her animals. Never mind me though, let's go to Canterlot!" Flareon said.

Unfortunately, Twilight simply replied, "Nice try." Soon after, she decided they stay at Rarity's house.

"I'm telling you Twilight, this is a very bad idea," Flareon said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Twilight replied. An hour later, she said, "Now I see what you meant." It turns out, once they have arrived at Carousel Boutique, Rarity had immediately forced Twilight and Flareon to try out her new outfits.

"Spike," Rarity said, "Be a dear and please bring out new more racks for my guests!" Compared to Flareon and Twilight, Spike was more than happy to help out Rarity. You could say he was having the time of his life.

"Here you go!" Spike replied as he put the two racks near her. After she went into another room to get new film for her camera, Spike began to laugh at Flareon and Twilight. "You two look so ridiculous, but seriously, staying with Rarity is perfect! So...how about it?" It didn't take even one second before they threw off their outfits and quickly left, but not after having to drag Spike along with them. At this point, Flareon was till too embarrassed to say anything, so he didn't bother to mention Canterlot. Next up, they head for Sugarcube Corner.

When they got there, Pinkie Pie opened the door and said, "Hello...welcome to Sugarcube Corner! How are my best friends in the whole world doing?"

Flareon then looked at Twilight very seriously and simply said without hesitation, "No." Now they only had one more friend to visit, Rainbow Dash. Since Flareon couldn't carry both Twilight and Spike, they had to take her hot air balloon to Cloudsdale. When they got there, Flareon still couldn't believe that pegasus in Cloudsdale lived in houses that were on top of clouds. "This world just keeps on surprising me. I still have no idea how you got buildings to sit on clouds. I wish we had this back in my world."

As they landed near Rainbow Dash's house, she quickly came out and said, "It's about time you guys visited me!" After Flareon explained to her about what happened with Golden Oak Library, she replied, "My home is your home too, so don't be shy, come on in! I apologize for the mess though, I'm not that organized." When they got inside, Flareon understood what she had meant. Rainbow Dash's house looked like a teenager's bedroom. There was stuff lying everywhere and when they saw her room, there were Wonderbolt posters covering every inch of her wall and ceiling. She actually wasn't shy about describing each poster in detail. Soon after, Rainbow Dash was deciding on the sleeping arrangements. "Let's see...Twilight, you and Flareon can share the pull-out coach while Spike, you can sleep on the recliner." Later on, they decided to play some Go Fish. As the clock struck midnight, they decided to call it a night. As Spike laid down on the recliner, Flareon and Twilight got the pull-out coach set. As they got in bed, they quickly fell asleep as the long, exhausting day finally ended. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite over it. Suddenly, Flareon, Twilight, and Spike were all woken up by loud sound. They had apparently forgotten about how Rainbow Dash was a loud snorer.

"That's right, I forget. she snores like a lawnmower," Flareon said. Soon after, they left Rainbow Dash's house. Flareon then decided they had no other choice and said, "Twilight...enough already! Please...can we just go to Canterlot already?"

At first he expected her to say no again, but Twilight quickly replied, "You and me both." It turns out, the stressful day had finally got to her. Soon after, they got into the hot air balloon and headed for Canterlot. Thirty minutes later, they finally reached Canterlot and went to the castle. After Twilight told one of the royal guards about their situation, the pony soon left to get Princess Celestia.

Soon after, she appeared and said, "Flareon, Twilight, and Spike...I heard from a royal guard that you needed a place to stay until you could return to your house." Celestia suddenly began to smile. "Why didn't to ask me earlier?"

Flareon then moved closer to Twilight and whispered, "Yeah...I wonder why?" She then smacked him on the back of his head which prompted everyone to laugh. Later on, Princess Celestia had found an empty room for them to sleep in.

"Goodnight...see you in the morning," Celestia said as she went back to her bedroom. Finally, after a day filled with nothing but bad luck and stress, Flareon, Twilight, and Spike were finally able to go to sleep. The next morning, they were happy to know that the fumigation on their house was complete. As they walked into Golden Oak Library, Twilight decided to hang a small sign near the front door that read, 'Tree Sweet Tree'. Even though it had only been a day, the time they spent without their home seemed like months.


	19. Filly Flick

Chapter 19  
Filly Flick

It is common knowledge that most boys like action movies and most girls like romance movies. An animated movie for fillies about a pony princess defending her candy kingdom from the evil bitter bugs is something Flareon would never go to see...ever, or so he thought. It all began one day in Ponyville when Flareon, Twilight, and their friends were about to see a movie called 'Extreme Ponies' that is about these ponies who perform extreme tricks. Rainbow Dash was the one who suggested they see it. "You guys are going to love this movie. I've waited months to see it," Rainbow Dash said as they were walking to the movie theater. As they got there, Twilight spotted a poster previewing a new movie called 'Princess Taffy and the Bubblegum Kingdom', an animated movie for fillies.

"Hey look...it comes out tomorrow! I loves these movies! I can't believe they are on the 3rd movie in the series already!" Twilight exclaimed. As the girls began to get excited about the new movie, Flareon began to laugh.

"You're kidding me...right? An animated movies for little girls? I would never watch a stupid girly movie like that. Trust me...I've seen enough movie previews about movies like that. They always get low rating and poor reviews," he said.

Fluttershy then replied, "I'm sure you would like it Flareon if you gave it a chance." Unfortunately she wasn't able to change his mind on the subject as Flareon began to tell them about how his sister made him sit through a terrible chick flick.

"Alright Flareon...we get it. We won't make you see the movie, but try to give it some thought...ok?" Twilight said. He once again laughed at the thought of sitting through a filly flick. It was never going to happen. After purchasing their tickets, and then getting some snacks, they sat down in their seats and waited for Extreme Ponies to start. As the movie began, a preview of Princess Taffy and the Bubblegum Kingdom began to play. Flareon was completely surprised, the movie didn't seem that bad, it actually looked really good. It had action, adventure, comedy, and even though it had romance, the movie overall looked amazing. Unfortunately, Flareon knew after what he said before, there was no way Twilight and his friends would ever let it go if they found out that Flareon was interested in seeing a filly movie. They would probably make fun of him for an entire week. He was going to have to see the movie without letting them find out. After Extreme Ponies ended, everyone was forced to list Rainbow Dash's speech of how awesome the movie was as they were leaving the movie theater. After everyone went their separate ways, Flareon decided he was going to see Princess Taffy and the Bubblegum Kingdom tomorrow by any means necessary. The next day, Flareon put his plan 'Operation: Princess Taffy' into motion with plan A, the direct approach. As he walked to the to the ticket counter, Flareon noticed there was an elder unicorn managing the tickets.

Flareon walked up to him and whispered so that the ponies behind him wouldn't hear him. "One ticket for Princess Taffy and the Bubblegum Kingdom please."

The unicorn then put his hoof to his ear and replied, "What's that? Speak up Jimmy I can't hear you."

Flareon tried again and said, "One ticket for the Princess Taffy movie."

The unicorn moved closer to the window and replied, "What's that sunny? You want a coupon for candy?"

After losing his patience, Flareon yelled, "I want a ticket so I can watch that new filly movie called Princess Taffy and the Bubblegum Kingdom!" Right away, he knew his mistake and turned around to see every pony in the line behind him with strange looks on their face. Flareon then realized his plan had failed and quickly flew away, saving himself from further embarrassment. As he landed behind a nearby tree, Flareon muttered, "What was a close one. Looks like I have to resort to plan B." Soon after, he decided to wait a while for the heat on him to cool down. An hour later, Flareon returned to the movie theater. This time he put plan B into action, the indirect approach. As Flareon got in line, he quickly moved up and went inside a large group of ponies. This way Flareon could get into the movie theater without anyone seeing him. The group of ponies purchased their tickets and began to walk inside. So far, Flareon's plan was a success, that is until, they stopped at the ticket taker.

After they gave the unicorn took their tickets, he asked, "Excuse me, but is that pony with all of you? I noticed that you're one ticket short." The group of ponies quickly gave Flareon angry looks as one of them said, "I'm sorry, but do we know you?" After realizing plan B was a complete failure, he quickly ran away and hide on the other side of the theater. "Looks like Plan A and B didn't work. I didn't want to resort to this, but I have no choice. It's time for plan C!" Flareon said as he looked around the side of the movie theater to make sure he wasn't followed. Soon after, Flareon decided to put plan C into action. After he flew and landed on top of the building, Flareon finally found what he was looking for, an air duct. His plan was to climb into the air duct and crawl through it until he found the room where the Princess Taffy movie was playing. Flareon then would just simply go into it and find an empty seat to sit in.

As he was crawling through the air duct, Flareon said to himself, "This plan is absolutely foolproof. I should have done plan C from the beginning." Unfortunately, Flareon spoke too soon as the floor under him collapsed and he fell hard to the ground. As Flareon looked around, he saw some mares staring at him completely shocked. It turns out he accidentally fell into the girls' bathroom. "Um...hi?" Flareon said with an awkward smile, but it was too late as the mares began to scream. A couple of minutes later, Flareon was thrown out of the movie theater by a security guard. As the guard went back inside, Flareon rubbed his head and said to himself, "Plan A, B, and C have failed. I'm not giving up though...I will see that movie!" Flareon then decided just to wing it, and if it didn't work, he was going to see the movie with the girls and be forced to endure their ridicule. Later on, Flareon once again walked up to the ticket booth. This time though, there was a young stallion managing the booth instead of the elder unicorn. Flareon then decided it was now or never and said, "One ticket for Princess Taffy and the Bubblegum Kingdom...please?"

The unicorn smiled at him and replied, "One ticket for Princess Taffy coming up!" After the ticket printed, the unicorn gave him the ticket, and Flareon quickly gave him the money. As Flareon began to walk into the movie theater, he stopped to give the ticket taker his movie ticket.

Even though he expected the unicorn to laugh at him, Flareon was surprised when he just smiled and said, "Enjoy your movie!" After Flareon purchased a bag of popcorn at the snack counter, he quickly ran into the theater and sat down in a seat. It didn't take long before the room was full with mares and fillies. When Flareon looked around, he noticed that there were a few stallions in the room, but they mostly were with their wife and children. It turns out Flareon was probably the only guy that was seeing the movie by himself.

As the movie began to play, he heard a voice behind him that made his heart skip a beat. "Fluttershy...want some of my popcorn?" When Flareon slowly turned around, his face suddenly turned pale as he saw Twilight and his friends were sitting in the row directly behind him. He had somehow gone to see the Princess Taffy movie at the same time as the girls did. Since all the seats were full, Flareon knew he wouldn't be able to leave without alerting them. So after some thought, he decided to see the movie and quickly leave after it was done before they saw him. Throughout the movie, Flareon was in awe of how Princess Taffy and her guards defended the castle from the bitter bug army. In a surprising twist, it turns out that Prince Mint of the Bubblegum Kingdom was actually the pony leading the bitter bugs. After the bitter bug leader corrupted the prince's mind, he used him to infiltrate Princess Taffy's kingdom.

Half-way through the movie, a filly that was sitting next to him noticed Flareon hadn't finished his popcorn. "Um...excuse me sir, but can I have your popcorn please?" After Flareon have her his popcorn, she smiled and continued to watch the movie. In the end, Princess Taffy was able to snap Prince Mint out of his trance, and together they were able to defeat the bitter bug leader, saving their kingdom and the residents. As the credits began to roll, some ponies started to leave. Flareon knew this was the only chance he would get and quickly hid behind a family that was leaving. After he got out of the theater, Flareon let out a deep sigh of relief. He was able to successfully see the movie without letting Twilight and his friends finding out. When the girls came out of the theater, they spotted Flareon and walked over to him.

"Oh Flareon you're here too," Twilight said, "Did you see a movie?"

Flareon quickly replied, "Yeah I did, I saw uh...Midnight Riders again. I couldn't help it, I loved that movie." Soon after, the girls started to discuss about how much they liked the new Princess Taffy movie. As Flareon was nearly in the clear, the filly that he gave his popcorn to suddenly walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir," she said, "I just wanted to thank you for giving me your popcorn." Right away, the others began to get suspicious. How was a young filly able to see a stallion rated movie like the Midnight Riders?

"Hey kid," Rainbow Dash asked, "What movie did you see?"

The filly turned to her and replied, "I saw Princess Taffy and the Bubblegum Kingdom with my mom and dad!"

As they began to put the pieces together, Applejack asked the filly, "Was Flareon here watching that movie with you?"

The filly simply smiled and said, "Yep! He was sitting next to me during the entire movie. He seemed to have really like the movie too!" As she returned to her family, Flareon was fully ready to endure all the taunting and ridicule from everyone and turned around. To his surprise, all of them were smiling at him, no one, including Rainbow Dash, were laughing at him.

Twilight walked up to him and said, "So...you really liked the movie, didn't you?"

Flareon was still shocked and replied, "I don't get it...why aren't you laughing at me and saying things like, Flareon likes girly movies, you're such a girl, and you're not as cool as we thought?" This time though, they burst in laughter.

"What are you talking about Flareon?" Twilight said, "Is this why you didn't want to see the movie with us? You thought we would make fun of you? Don't be ridiculous, why would we ever to that?" After she walked up and hugged him, Twilight said, "Flareon...watching a girly movie doesn't make you a girl, just as watching a guy movie doesn't make you a guy. Movies are for everyone and we would never make fun of a friend, especially my husband, for seeing a movie for fillies." After she let go, Twilight said, "Next time...how about we see the next Princess Taffy movie together...ok?" As everyone began to leave the movie theater, Flareon promised them that he would see the next Princess Taffy movie with them instead of trying to crawl through the air ducts. They however, didn't bother asking why he attempted that and how it turned out.


	20. Play Ball

Chapter 20  
Play Ball

Flareon had always wanted to be on a baseball team back when he was a human. Unfortunately, Flareon was never able to make the baseball team in high school. He tried out every year and never made the cut. Flareon had always dreamed of being the guy who hit a homerun and won the game for this team. Luckily for him, he would soon get that chance. It was a normal, sunny morning in Ponyville. Flareon was near his house holding a bat, while he was using his magic to float a ball in front of him. He soon starts talking like an announcer at a baseball game. "It's the bottom of the 9th, bases loaded, with two strikes and two outs. The road team is up 6-3. All the pressure is on the captain Flareon. The pitcher winds up for the pitch and throws the ball," Flareon then throws the ball at himself, "He swings and...it's gone! I can't believe it...it's a grand slam! The home teams wins 7-6...it's a miracle!" As Flareon hit the ball high into the air, he pretends to run around the bases, and soon crosses home plate. Unfortunately, the ball he hit was heading right for Rainbow Dash, who happened to be flying right into the ball's path. After the ball hit her in the face, she soon lost control and began to fly directly towards Flareon, who was still pretending to celebrate winning a baseball game. Eventually, she crashed right into Flareon, knocking him over. After she recovered from the crash, Rainbow Dash looked around and noticed there was a wooden stick and a ball near him.

"What's the big idea Flareon?" Rainbow Dash said as she figured out that he was the one who hit her with the ball, "Why did you hit me in the face with that ball? Wait...what are you doing anyway?"

After he got up, Flareon replied, "I was just playing baseball by myself." When he looked at Rainbow Dash, she was completely dumbfounded. "Come on...you know? The great American pastime? The sport that built America? Take me out to the ballgame?" Even though she still had no idea what he was talking about, Rainbow Dash became interesting in learning how to play. Suddenly, Flareon remembered the promise he made to Twilight a couple of weeks ago about teaching her how to play baseball. "Hey Rainbow Dash listen...I had promised Twilight I would teach her how to play baseball. Since you want to learn in to, I came up with an idea. Get our friends and everyone you know that wants to learn baseball and tell them to meet me at the Ponyville Schoolhouse at 2pm after school ends." As Rainbow Dash left to tell everyone, Flareon went inside his house to tell Twilight the good news. Later on, everyone was eventually able to meet up inside the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Flareon picked up some chalk and wrote on the chalkboard 'Baseball 101'. After he turned around, Flareon was still surprised on how many ponies Rainbow Dash was able to find that wanted to learn how to play baseball. Along with Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and their friends, Cheerilee, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, Cadance, and some other ponies also had come. "Alright...listen up everyone," Flareon said, "I'm here to teach you what baseball is and how to play it. There is a lot of stuff I'm going to go over today, so if you have a question, do not hesitate to ask." Flareon began to tell them the basics of baseball such as line-ups, the positions, pitchers, innings, strikes, balls and outs. He then got started on teaching everyone simple baseball terms such as types of pitches, single, doubles, triple, and home runs. After the basic terms, Flareon started to teach them advanced terms such as double plays, triple plays, infield fly rule, balks, and inside-the-park home runs. It actually took longer than he thought to explain everything, because when Flareon looked at the clock, it was already 10pm. Even though they wanted to learn more, he decided to call it a day. "Ok everyone, remember...we'll meet up in the open field near the school at 2pm. Get some rest because tomorrow is going I'm going to put you guys through the ringer." As everyone began to leave, Flareon could hear them talking about how excited they were to learning how to play baseball. Soon after, he and Twilight went back home for the night. The next day, everyone arrived at the open field right on time. They noticed that had the field had four white bases in a diamond shape on it. After Flareon opened two bags on the ground, he took out baseball glows, balls, and bats. "Ok everyone...I got the equipment ready, "Flareon said. Soon after, Flareon picked up one of the gloves and began to explain the changes he made on them. "Now since no one here has hands or fingers, I had to modify the gloves to have a band on them that will fit around your waist. To throw the baseball, you're going to have to swing your hips in the direction you want to throw the ball. This is how you will catch the ball too. I know it may be hard at first, but please bear with me. Also, to swing the bat, you're going to need to stand on your hind legs." Right away everyone started to give him baffled looks. "Other than that...there is no way you're going to be able to swing the bat. To help you, I've put bands near the bottom of the bats for your hoof to go through so that it will be easier for you to hold onto the bats. Soon after, Flareon smiled and said, "Now...get's get started!" After they split into teams, one team would practice batting, while the other team would practicing throwing and catching the ball. Right away, Rainbow Dash quickly got the hang of catching as she caught every ball Flareon sent her way.

"This is so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said as she tossed the ball back to him. While there were some ponies learning quickly, there were also some that were struggling, but Flareon did not give up, and tried his best to help them. After a long, hard day of nonstop practice, Flareon finally decided they were ready to play a real game against each other.

"Everyone, you have done an amazing job today. I'm surprised on how fast you guys learned how to play baseball. I was actually expecting this to be a three-day thing, but you managed to get it perfected in just one day. I'm proud to say...we are ready to play an actual game!" Soon after, everyone began to cheer. "Now...we first need to split into two teams and decide on the team captains. Of course, I will be captain of my team, so who wants to be the captain of the other team?"

Right away, Rainbow Dash raised his hoof high in the air while screaming "Me...pick me!" After he agreed to let Rainbow Dash be the captain of the other team, Flareon and Rainbow Dash then decided on who would be on their team. Flareon chose Twilight, Fluttershy, Cheerilee, Luna, Shining Armor, and three others. Rainbow Dash chose Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Celestia, Cadance, and three others.

"Ok, so we got the teams ready...now for the team names. My team will be called the Phoenix Flames," Flareon said as he looked at his teammates, "Everyone ok with that?"

As they nodded their heads in agreement, Rainbow Dash said, "My team will be called the Rainbow Flyers."

Flareon then replied, "Ok...so we got the teams and team names set, now all that's left is the actual game." He then looked at everyone and said, "I'm going to get some construction ponies to build a baseball field and put up some bleachers for us. Since it shouldn't take them too long, I think we should be able to have the game tomorrow. How about we agree on the game being at 6pm?" After everyone agreed on the time of the game, Flareon decided to call it a day. After everyone left, Flareon went to the construction yard to ask them to put together a baseball field near the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Soon after, he decided to find some announcers to call the baseball game so that ponies everywhere could hear the game on the radio. As fast the next day came, ponies from Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Canterlot, and even Fillydelphia, arrived at the new constructed ballpark called 'Friendship Field'. As 6pm finally arrived, everyone was very excited for Equestria's first ever baseball game. In a radio booth that was high above the stands looking out onto the field, two earth ponies were preparing to start announcing the game.

"Hello and welcome to the first ever baseball game in Equestria. We are at Friendship Field in Ponyville and it's almost time to get the game underway this evening. My name is Bob and my partner beside me is Bill, and we will be the announcers covering the baseball game today featuring the Phoenix Flames and the Rainbow Flyers. How excited are you this history making game Bill?"

"Well Bob," Bill replied, "I'm almost dying with anticipation. We are talking about the very first baseball game ever played and not to mention the chosen one is also competing in this game. Without him, this game would have probably never happened." Suddenly, both teams began to take the field. Bill then said, "It looks like we are about ready to start the game as the Rainbow Flyers take the field. It seems that they will be playing as the home team. Here how the captain Rainbow Dash put her team together. Rainbow Dash in the center field, our Princess Celestia will be in the right field, Pinkie Pie as the shortstop, Rarity at 2nd base, Applejack as the catcher, Lyra will be at 1st base, David at 3rd base, and Derpy in left field. The pitcher for the Rainbow Flyers will be Cadance. A job well done if I do say so myself. What's your take on this Bob?"

"Overall...I would say she did a very nice job with the positions. This is defiantly going to be a challenge for the Phoenix Flames," Bob replied. "Speaking about the Phoenix Flames, here is their line-up presented by their team captain, the chosen one Flareon. The leadoff batter for the Phoenix Flames will be the teacher of the Ponyville School Cheerilee, followed by Bon Bon, Flareon, Shining Armor, Mike, Princess Luna, Fluttershy, and Tyler. This line-up will defiantly be a tough challenge for the Rainbow Flyer's pitcher Cadance."

"You've got that right," Bill replied, "Cheerilee is a very speedy and reliable leadoff batter, but the biggest threat is that power in the middle of the line-up. That one-two combo of the chosen one Flareon and the captain of the royal guards Shining Armor is very dangerous indeed. You do not want the bases loaded with these two powerhouses coming up to bat next." After Bob and Bill were done announcing the teams, everyone began cheering as the umpires signaled the start of the game. The top of the 1st inning went smoothly as the only hit Cadance gave was a leadoff single to Cheerilee. As the teams began to switch side, Bill said, "Well, no trouble for the Rainbow Flyers for the 1st inning as Cadance only needed 7 pitches to end the side. Next up...here is the field positions for the Phoenix Flames. The captain Flareon will be at 1st base, Shining Armor as the catcher, Princess Luna in left field, Cheerilee at 3rd base, Fluttershy in right field, Bob Bon in center field, Mike at 2nd base, and Tyler at shortstop. Flareon's wife, Twilight Sparkle, will be the pitcher for the Phoenix Flames. Just as expected from Flareon, this team is very well put together."

Bob replied, "I agree Bill, there are no glaring weakness I can see in this team. It will be very interesting to see how the Rainbow Flyers do against Twilight Sparkle. There isn't anyone around that has such a fine control of magic as she does. I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight could pitch a complete game shutout."

"Speaking of the Rainbow Flyers, here is their starting line-up, presented by their team captain Rainbow Dash. She will be the leadoff batter, followed by David, Applejack, Princess Celestia, Rarity, Lyra, Pinkie Pie, and Derpy. A very dangerous line-up indeed," Bill said.

"Most defiantly Bill, especially with Rainbow Dash as the leadoff batter. She could easily turn a single into a double very quickly. I also like David, Applejack, and Celestia as the power hitters. They nearly rival the combo of Flareon and Shining Armor," Bob replied. Soon after, everyone began to cheer loudly after Twilight was able to strike out Rainbow Dash. The rest of the bottom 1st inning featured Twilight striking out both Rainbow Dash and David, while Applejack grounded out to Cheerilee.

Bill then said, "That's it for the 1st inning of tonight's ballgame as the Phoenix Flames and Rainbow Flyers are tied 0-0." The ponies in the bleachers once again cheered as the 1st inning of the first ever baseball game came to an end, but it was just the beginning as there were eight more innings of baseball left. The 2nd and 3rd inning both went by without any problems as both Twilight and Cadance seemed untouchable. It wasn't until the top of the 4th inning where Shining Armor hit a 2-run home run off a misplaced slider by Cadance after Flareon had hit a 1-out double. Thanks to Flareon and Shining Armor, they helped their team scored the first two runs of the game giving the Phoenix Flames an early 2-0 lead. Unfortunately, in the bottom of the 5th inning, Applejack and Princess Celestia both scored on a 2-out triple hit by Rainbow Dash which tied the game at 2-2. Throughout innings 6-7, both Twilight and Cadance struck out 5 batters. Luna almost had a triple, until she was tagged-out by David at 3rd in the top of the 7th inning, while Rarity hit into a double play after she grounded out to Tyler at shortstop at the bottom of the 7th inning. Everything seemed to going great for both teams, that is until, Rainbow Dash hit a 3-run home run off Twilight after she gave up two straight singles to Pinkie Pie and Derpy in the bottom of the 8th inning with 1 out.

"Going...going and...gone! Rainbow Dash with a 3-run home run giving the Rainbow Flyers a 5-2 here in the bottom of the 8th inning," Bob said.

"That has to hurt badly if you're the Phoenix Flames. Twilight had been pitching great up until this point. It looks like they will have the 9th inning to get the lead back or its game over," Bill replied. After Twilight managed to get the last 2 outs finally ending a terrible 8th inning for the Phoenix Flames, she walked slowly back to her team's side with her head down. As she sat down on the floor, he went over to comfort her.

"Hey Twilight...it's ok," Flareon said as he rubbed her back, "We still have one more inning left. It's not over yet!" As Twilight lifted her head, she looked at him and said, "Thanks Flareon...I feel better now." As the 9th inning began to get underway, it was now or never for Flareon and the Phoenix Flames.

As the Rainbow Flyers took the field, Bob said, "We are just about set to start the 9th inning here tonight. The Rainbow Flyers lead 5-2 and only need three more outs to win the game. It looks like Cadance will be facing up against Luna, Fluttershy, and Tyler." As the top of the 9th inning started, Cadance quickly got into trouble as Princess Luna, Fluttershy, and Tyler all hit singles. It was now bases loaded with 0 outs.

"Would you look at that...Cadance has given up three straight singles and now the Phoenix Flames are threating with bases loaded and no outs. Will Cadance be able to get out of this mess? We will soon find out!" Bill exclaimed.

"Come on Cadance!" Rainbow Dash yelled from center field, "You can do it!" As Cadance took a deep breath, she stared seriously at home plate. She knew it was all up to her now to end this game. Soon after, Cadance was able to strike out Cheerilee and got Bon Bon to hit a fly ball right to Rainbow Dash in center field. It was now bases loaded with 2 outs.

"Just after getting herself into trouble, Cadance has now regained control after getting two straight outs. It is now bases loaded with 2 outs and the captain of the Phoenix Flames Flareon is next up to bat. If Cadance can get him out, the Rainbow Flyers will win the game!" Bob said. After a strike and a foul ball, Flareon had quickly dug himself into an 0-2 hole. Suddenly, he heard cheering coming from his team's side. When Flareon turned his head, he saw everyone cheering for him.

"You can do it Flareon! We believe in you!" Twilight yelled.

"Come on man! Don't give up!" Shinning Armor exclaimed. Right away, Flareon felt a huge surge of confidence. He then looked directly at Cadance and held the bat firmly in his hooves. Soon after, Cadance threw a slicing curveball. Flareon swung at the ball with all his might. Everyone in the crowd, including his team, stood up as the ball flew high into the air. Unfortunately for Cadance, Rainbow Dash, and the Rainbow Flyers, they could only watch as the ball flew over the fence. Flareon had done it...he had hit a monstrous grand slam and was able to give his team the lead. As Flareon rounded the bases, he wasn't able to hear anything, not even the loud cheer from the crowd, except for the sound of his hooves hitting the ground. For what seemed like forever, Flareon finally made it to home base as he was quickly surrounded by his ecstatic teammates.

"I can't believe what I just saw Bill. Flareon was able to hit a 2-out grand slam to give the Phoenix Flames a 6-5 lead. That was simply amazing!" Bob said.

"You've got that right Bob, that was truly a sight to see. Now all that is left is to see if the Rainbow Flyers can win the game in the bottom of the 9th inning," replied. After Cadance gave up a double to Shinning Armor, she was able to strike out Mike, and finally ended the top-half of the inning. Now it was the bottom of the 9th and the Phoenix Flames were leading 6-5. If Twilight was able to get three outs, her team would win the game.

"Next up for the Rainbow Flyers is Princess Celestia, Rarity, and Lyra. Let's see if Twilight can end this inning and give her team the win!" Bob said. Soon after, Twilight was able to strike out Celestia, Rarity, and Lyra, finally ending the game. As Flareon and the rest of the team went over to congratulate her, the crowd cheered loudly while chanting both Flareon and Twilight's name.

"Well that should about do it here tonight. Me and my partner Bill hoped you enjoyed today's game. The Phoenix Flames defeat the Rainbow Flyers 6-5," Bob said.

As both teams got together to congratulate each other on a well-played game, Rainbow Dash walked up to him and said, "Hey...great game. You guys played hard and never gave up. Especially you Flareon, that grand slam you hit was awesome! I hope we can have a rematch someday." As she held out her right hoof, Flareon began to shake it.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him say, "Hey Flareon...over here!" As he turned around, a cream pie hit him in the face. As Flareon wiped the cream off his eyes, he saw Twilight and everyone smiling at him. She then said, "Here's to the hero of the game! Flareon!" As everyone began chanting his name, Flareon began to smile. Victory had never tasted so sweet.


	21. Smarty Pie

Chapter 21  
Smarty Pie

Flareon always wanted to accomplish the impossible. If there was something to be done no one else thought was possible, he would try it. One day, Flareon was hit with an idea. He was going to do the impossible and make Pinkie Pie a genius. After convincing Pinkie Pie to let him perform an experiment on her, he brought Pinkie Pie to the basement of his house where he had built a generator that could produce large amounts of electric pulses. While Flareon was strapping her into a chair, Pinkie asked, "Are you sure this is...safe?"

As he put the wired suction cups on her head, Flareon replied, "Don't worry Pinkie Pie, this won't hurt a bit...I think." Soon after, he walked to a switch on the wall. "I'm so going to win a medal for this!" As Flareon flipped the switch, the generator began to pump electricity through the wires and soon into Pinkie Pie's head. As the hair on her head began to stand up, Flareon could contain himself as his plan was working perfectly. A couple of minutes later, Flareon decided to turn the generator off. As Flareon took the wires off Pinkie Pie's head, he asked, "So...how do you feel?"

She then looked at him and replied, "I must say, that hurt like the dickens."

To make sure it worked, he asked another question. "Pinkie Pie...what's 2+2?"

Soon after, she laughed and replied, "My dear...why would ask me such a remedial math problem? Of course the answer is 4, why wouldn't I know that? You should have asked me a question like, what is the square root of 18,129?" Flareon couldn't believe it, he had done the impossible and made the most ditzy pony in Ponyville the smartest pony in Equestria. Flareon right away began to envision getting all kinds of trophies and medals for his accomplishment. While he was day dreaming, Pinkie Pie walked over to a desk, took out a rubber band, and used it to tie her mane into a bun. She then picked up a monocle from the top of a chest on put it on her left eye. "If would excuse me Flareon, I'm going to see how my colleagues are doing, good day." Flareon didn't notice Pinkie Pie leaving as he was currently practicing a speech for when he was accepting his award. As Pinkie Pie was walking through Ponyville, she happened to meet Rainbow Dash.

"There you are Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to Pinkie Pie. "You're not going to believe this, but I managed to find this awesome water trampoline and put on the pond. We can jump on it and then do a cannonball right into the water. Come on...let's go!"

Unfortunately, Pinkie Pie wasn't amused and replied, "Jumping on a toy into a dirty, disgusting water hole? Why would I bother with such childish antics?" Rainbow Dash had to slap herself in the face to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She then said, "Uh...Pinkie Pie? Are you ok? You acting strange...well, more than usual. Also, why are you wearing a monocle?"

Pinkie Pie replied, "My dear Rainbow Dash, if you're going to continue asking me such mundane questions, I'm sorry to say I have much more important things to do than listening to the dribble of a delinquent." As she walked away, Rainbow Dash was left completely baffled, and couldn't believe that pony was the fun-loving Pinkie Pie she knew and loved. Soon after, Pinkie Pie went into Carousel Boutique and saw Rarity having trouble designing some dresses.

As Rarity crumpled up another piece of paper and threw into the garbage can, she sighed and said, "I just can't think up any new designs lately." She then spotted Pinkie Pie. "Oh...Hello Pinkie Pie, can I help you with anything?"

Pinkie Pie then walked up to her and replied, "Hello Ms. Rarity, I see you've having a bit of trouble?"

Rarity then put her head down on the table and said, "I just don't know what to do next. I need some new, amazing ideas to wow everyone."

Pinkie Pie then moved Rarity over and sat down in her chair. "My dear Rarity, leave this to me." She then bite down on the quill and began to draw a design for a dress. Rarity was amazed as how articulate Pinkie Pie's writing was, but was even more surprised when she saw the dress design Pinkie Pie had drawn.

As Rarity held up the drawing, she said, "Pinkie Pie...this is amazing. The lines, the curves, the design, everything. This is beautiful!" Rarity then began to realize what she just said. "Pinkie Pie...how did you come up with this? Usually the drawings you make are just a bunch of squiggly lines."

Pinkie Pie then began to laugh and replied, "It was no trouble at all, it was actually too easy if you ask me. Anyone with a brilliant mind such as myself could come up with designs like that in no time at all." She then walked near the ponykins that were earing dresses and began to comment on them. "It's such a disappointment that this fashion store has such a mediocre designer running it. These dresses you have here I wouldn't even bother forcing Gummy into wearing them. I'll just do you a favor and dispose of them." Pinkie Pie quickly took the dresses off the ponykins and tossed them on the garbage can. Rarity was in disbelief at what Pinkie Pie had just said and done.

"Get out...get out!" Rarity yelled as she lifted Pinkie Pie into the air and put her outside.

As Rarity slammed the door shut, Pinkie Pie brushed herself off and replied, "My word...I've never been so disrespected in my life. These impolite and immature ponies are my friends? Hopefully the others are a tad bit classier than those two were." Pinkie Pie then adjusted her monocle and decided to check on Applejack. Right before she made it to Apple Acres, Pinkie Pie accidentally stepped into a mud puddle. As she wiped the mud off her hooves, Pinkie Pie said to herself, "Ah yes...Apple Acres. This is defiantly the place...that's for sure." Meanwhile, near the barn, Applejack was trying to fix the apple crusher that had stopped working again.

As Pinkie Pie appeared, Applejack turned around and said, "Oh...hey there Pinkie Pie! Did you do something with your mane?"

Ignoring her comment, Pinkie Pie noticed Applejack was standing near a machine. "Excuse me...Applejack. Are you having trouble with that machine behind you?"

Applejack turned around and tried to fix the apple crusher again. "Yeah...this is on the fritz again. I just can't seem to be able to get this thing to work."

Pinkie Pie then sighed and replied, "Oh for the love of...fine, I'll do it." As Pinkie Pie pushed Applejack aside, she began to work on the apple crusher. It only took her ten seconds to get it working. As Pinkie Pie backed away admiring her work, Applejack was completely stunned that she actually managed to fix it.

"Well I'll be," Applejack said as she lifted up her hat to rub her forehead, "How did you do that Pinkie Pie? Usually you have trouble just trying to get a microwave to work."

Pinkie Pie replied, "That was the old Pinkie Pie, my new self is highly more sophisticated. Also, I find it hilarious that a country hick would be even trying to operate a machine. Shouldn't you just stick to kicking trees?"

Applejack was completely aback and replied, "What...country hick? Pinkie Pie, what's gotten in to you? You're acting very strange, well...more than usual."

Pinkie Pie shook her head in disappointment. Why couldn't anyone understand the new her? Was everyone around her a complete moron? "I'm not acting strange, I'm acting the way I should be. If you weren't such a moron, you would understand. Well then, I guess I should be going. The stink of this place is just too much for me, good day."

As Pinkie Pie walked away, Applejack muttered, "What in the...that isn't her, is it?" She then decided to find the others to see if they knew what was wrong with Pinkie Pie. Later on, Applejack ran into town and bumped into Rainbow Dash and Rarity who both had concerned look on their faces. "Have you two noticed anything weird about Pinkie Pie, you know...more than usual?" Right away, they both began to vent their frustration.

"She didn't even want to play on the new water trampoline I got. Not to mention she called me a delinquent!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Rarity replied, "Well...she wasn't wrong about the delinquent part, but Pinkie Pie did have the nerve to call me a mediocre fashion designer and even threw my dresses into the garbage can!" Applejack was right, there was something indeed wrong with the fun-loving, goofy Pinkie Pie. She had somehow become a snob.

"Also...what was with that monocle?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Would you forgot about the monocle for just one second Rainbow Dash!" Applejack replied.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared. "Ah yes, if it isn't my...friends. I might as well tell you this now. I've decided to leave Ponyville. I'm sorry, but this town has nothing left to offer me anymore. With my brilliant intellect, I can do so much more with my life. Become a scientist, a doctor, or a professor at a college. I will be leaving today, so I bid you a final adieu." They couldn't believe their ears, Pinkie Pie was leaving Ponyville...forever?

"Applejack then replied, "Pinkie Pie...we've been meaning to ask you. How did you become this smart anyway? I know a simple hit on the head couldn't do this."

Pinkie Pie actually smiled a little and said, "Ah yes...this has all been thanks for my dear friend Flareon. Without him, this would have never been possible. I should visit him before I leave to give him a sincere thank you. Well then...if you would excuse me ladies, I need to go back home to prepare my things."

As Pinkie Pie walked away, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all yelled angrily together, "Flareon!" Soon after, they rushed to Golden Oak Library to force him to change Pinkie Pie back to normal. Eventually, Flareon heard a knock on the door, and put the book he was reading back on the bookshelf.

As Flareon opened the door, he was met by three, very angry mares. "Can I help you girls with something?" Right away, everyone began to yell their frustration at him, which forced him to calm everyone down.

"Flareon...Pinkie Pie is going to leave Ponyville forever!" Applejack exclaimed.

"That is bad news...why exactly? I mean if that's what she wants to do, I say we let her. Now if you would excuse me, I need to prepare for my award ceremony. I already got the speech written up for when I get on stage to accept my achievement medal," Flareon replied.

Soon after, he was on the ground while Rainbow Dash was on top of him. She was smiling while holding his right hoof firmly behind his head. "Now Flareon...let's try this again ok? What are you going to do about this mess you made?"

As she pulled his hoof farther back, he replied, "Ok...I'm sorry! I'll change Pinkie Pie back ok! Just get off me already!" As a satisfied Rainbow Dash got off Flareon, he said, "I don't care how you do it, but get Pinkie Pie to come here so I can strap her back into the chair and activate the electric pulse generator. We better hurry before she leaves!" As quickly as they could, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity rushed to Sugarcube Corner to get Pinkie Pie. Eventually, they were able to convince her that Flareon needed help with fixing his electric pulse generator. As they were walking down to the basement, Pinkie Pie suddenly began to realize she was tricked and tried to leave, but with Flareon's help, they were able to get her strapped into the chair, and put the wired suction cups on her head.

"What is the meaning of this you fools! Release me this once!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

As Flareon walked up to the switch, he said, "Before this generator here was using high concentrated electric pulses to increase Pinkie Pie's IQ, but I was able to modify it to put out low concentrated electric pulses. This should, in theory, slow down her brain waves and return Pinkie Pie back to normal. Well...here goes nothing!" Flareon then activated the switch which began to pump the slow electric pulses into Pinkie Pie's head. A couple of minutes, he flipped the switch to turn off the generator.

As they walked up to her, Applejack said, "Pinkie Pie...please tell me your back to normal."

As she looked up, Pinkie Pie smiled and replied, "Well of course I am!"

Flareon then decided to ask her a question just to make sure. "Pinkie Pie, what is 2+2?"

She then replied, "Oh...is that a new type of cookie? Or a cake? Or...is it secret code for a party!" As everyone let out a sigh of relief, they quickly began to hug Pinkie Pie as she was finally back to her usual self. Unfortunately for Flareon, he never did receive that medal.


	22. You've Got Blackmail

Chapter 22  
You've Got Blackmail

Flareon tries very hard to protect his reputation because being the chosen one isn't easy. He needs to watch what he says and how he acts. Most importantly, Flareon tries not to get himself caught in anything that could embarrass him publicly. One day however, Flareon's perseverance was tested when Spike caught him doing something he did not want anyone finding out. It all began one morning in Ponyville in Golden Oak Library. Spike was preparing to go upstairs when he heard Flareon's voice. "Oh Prince Flareon, you're so strong and handsome, thank you for saving our kingdom. It was no problem at all, I am the chosen one after all. Can I please get your autograph Prince Flareon? Sure...why not Rainbow Dash, you're my biggest fan after all, here you go." As Spike peaked around the corner, he had to put his hands over his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Flareon was playing with Twilight's dolls. Spike quickly decided he couldn't let this opportunity slip away, so he hurried back downstairs and returned five seconds later with a camera. After turning the flash off, Spike took a prefect picture showing Flareon playing with Twilight's dolls.

As the picture printed, Spike held it in his hand and whispered, "This is just too good to be true. I've got to make copies of this." Soon after, he left the house to go into town and make copies of the picture. Spike had a feeling he was going to need them. Later on, while Flareon was in the main room reading a book, Spike walked into the house smiling with one arm behind his back.

As he looked up, Flareon said, "Oh hey Spike, um...is something funny? Wait...Rarity didn't turn you down again did she? Dude give up already, she will never marry you."

Spike then simply replied, "Flareon please make me a banana split."

Right away, Flareon bursting out laughing. "Nice try Spike, go do it yourself. I'm not your servant."

Spike showed Flareon the picture he was holding behind his back and said, "You are now." Almost immediately, the color vanished from Flareon face.

As he got up, Flareon yelled, "When did you take that picture!" He then used his magic to take the picture right out off Spike's hand and quickly burned it.

However, Spike was still smiling. "I went to the picture shop it town and made about 100 copies of that picture. So...it looks like Flareon you're going to be personal servant or you will face the consequences."

Even though he didn't want to ask, Flareon said, "Or what?"

Spike walked over to the coach and laid down. "Or...I'm going to post those pictures of you playing with Twilight's dolls all around Ponyville. I'm sure you don't want be known as the guy who plays with dolls." There was no way around it, Spike had trapped Flareon into a corner. Even though he deeply want to punt Spike like a football, there was nothing Flareon could do about it." Soon after, Spike said, "Now...where's that banana split I asked for?"

A defeated Flareon then replied, "Fine...I'll go make it for you," and walked slowly into the kitchen with his head down. Meanwhile, Spike began to stretch out on the coach. Eventually, Flareon returned with the banana split. As he began to eat it in front of an irate Flareon, Spike licked his lips as it was easily the most delicious and satisfying banana split he ever tasted. A couple of hours later, Twilight finally returned home, along with Applejack. When they went inside, Twilight and Applejack were stunned at what they were witnessing. Flareon was giving Spike a massage while has was laying on a padded table.

It took them both a while to say anything before Twilight spoke up. "Hey Flareon, it's nice to uh...see you doing a favor to Spike."

Flareon however, was too mad at the moment to say anything, but then Spike said, "Oh hey there Twilight and Applejack. My buddy here was just giving me the best massage of my life." Suddenly, Flareon pressed down hard on Spike's back which prompted him to flinch in pain. Soon after, Spike clapped his hands and said, "Flareon, please make our guests some lunch." Even though Twilight insisted he didn't have to, Flareon knew he had no choice and went into the kitchen. Little did Twilight and Applejack know, preparing food and giving massages wouldn't be the only things Flareon would be doing for Spike. The next day, Twilight decided to take her friends out for breakfast. After everyone arrived at Ben's Breakfast, they decided to wait for Flareon and Spike.

"What is taking those two so long," Rainbow Dash said as she laid her head on the table, "I'm so hungry." Eventually, Flareon and Spike arrived, but not in the way everyone thought. Flareon was flying towards them while Spike was riding on top.

"Whoa boy," Spike said as he pulled back on the reigns telling Flareon to slow down. He then jumped off him and sat on a chair near Rarity. "So wait are you girls ordering?" Unfortunately, they were all staring at Flareon who had just sat down near Twilight.

As Flareon angrily threw the reigns off him, Rainbow Dash couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing. "Flareon...what are you doing? Did you lose a bet or something?" Even though Flareon wanted to tell everyone the truth, he decided not to after seeing the smirk on Spike's face.

As Flareon looked down at the table, Twilight had a feel something was wrong. "Flareon...are you ok? You don't seem to be yourself lately."

He then looked at her and muttered, "I'm fine...just fine." As the waiter appeared asking everyone what they wanted to order, Twilight was beginning to get concerned about Flareon as something was clearly wrong. Later on, at Carousel Boutique, Rarity heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, Rarity saw Flareon, who was levitating a bouquet of flowers near him. Soon after, Flareon said, "Hi Rarity, I uh...have a singing telegram from Spike to give you." As much as Flareon wanted to disappear, he reluctantly began to dance while singing. It didn't take long before ponies passing by began to stare at him. "Oh Rarity you're the gem of my life, you're as beautiful as diamond, and I love you with all my heart. Here is a bouquet of flowers just for you!"

As he began the flowers to Rarity, she sniffed the flowers. "Why thank you Flareon, please thank Spike for me."

As she went back inside and closed the door, Flareon yelled, "Alright...that's it! I'm sick and tired of doing all these stupid favors for Spike. Preparing food for him, giving him messages, allowing him to ride me, and now singing for Rarity? That's the last straw! I'm going back home to give him a piece of my mind!" Flareon then quickly rushed home. As he slammed the door open, Flareon saw Spike sitting on the couch.

"Ah you're back," Spike said, "So...did Rarity like my gift?"

Flareon replied, "She loved it...no wait! Spike, I'm not doing any more favors for you. I've had enough and if you want a sandwich, go make it yourself!" He then stomped up the stairs and quickly jumped on his bed. As he put his pillow over his head, Flareon fell into an uneasy sleep. When he woke up, Flareon turned and saw Spike smiling at him. However, this was no happy smile, it was a smile from someone who just did something mischievous. "Spike...what's so funny?"

Spike sat in a nearby chair and replied, "It's not me you should be worrying about, it's those pictures I posted everywhere in Ponyville. I warned you about this remember?" Flareon couldn't believe it, how could he forget about those pictures? If he hadn't been so mad, he would've known this was going to happen. Flareon quickly opened the bedroom window and flew outside in search of the pictures. Luckily for him, Flareon was able to find every single picture posting in Ponyville, from Carousel Boutique, the schoolhouse, the movie theater, and Apple Acres.

As Flareon got back home, he said, "Sorry Spike...too bad! I destroyed all those pictures!" Unfortunately, Spike didn't seem to mind as he was still smiling.

He then began to clap and said, "Congratulations Flareon, nice job. It's just that...you really think those well are the pictures I copied?" As much as he wanted to, Flareon knew all along that Spike probably did have more copies. As he looked down at the ground, clearly defeated again, Spike replied, "Now that's out of the way, can you make me another banana split?" Flareon then walked into the kitchen as Spike sat down on the couch. As Flareon was preparing the banana split, he wondered if this nightmare would ever end. This continued on for three more days as Flareon constantly preformed favors for Spike. During one afternoon however, as Twilight was walking downstairs, she heard Spike's voice. As she peaked downstairs, she saw Spike holding a picture in his hand. After he kissed it, Spike said, "I never thought blackmailing Flareon could be this much fun. Getting food whenever I want it, relaxing messages, free rides, this is absolutely the best!"

Twilight was completely shocked. "So that's why Flareon has acted so strange the last couple days. I can't believe Spike would do this! Well, this is going to end now!" As she walked up right behind him, she said very clearly, "Spike...I think you having some explaining to do."

As he quickly turned around, while holding the picture behind his back, he replied, "What are talking about?" Twilight then used her magic to take the picture out of his grasp and took a look at it. Suddenly, the front door opened and Flareon came walking inside.

He then noticed Twilight looking at Spike's picture and said, "Twilight...listen to me. It's not what it looks like! I was just fixing them after they fell off the shelf, that's all I swear!"

Twilight then began to laugh and replied, "Oh Flareon...is this what you've been worried about?" He was completely surprised, Flareon was expecting her to laugh at him. As Spike was trying to escape, Twilight said, "Spike...you're not going anywhere until you apologize." Soon after, Spike began to apologize to Flareon for blackmailing him and promised to destroy every last picture. Later that day, while Flareon and Twilight were walking upstairs, they heard Spike's voice.

"Oh Spike...thank for you saving us! You're my hero Spike, will you please marry me? Well of course I will marry you Rarity, when can the wedding begin?" As Flareon and Twilight peaked their head around the corner, they saw Spike playing with Twilight's dolls.

As they snuck up behind him, Twilight said, "I didn't know you were so interested in my dolls Spike." He then quickly turned around to see Flareon and Twilight smiling at him.

"When did you two get here?! Listen...please don't tell anyone about this, especially Rarity ok?" Spike said. Soon after, Flareon and Twilight burst into laughter, and were soon followed by Spike who began to laugh with them. A couple of minutes later, they were all playing with Twilight's dolls together.


	23. The Clowning

Chapter 23  
The Clowning

Everyone is afraid of something, whether it's spiders, snakes, the dark, heights, or the dentist. It wouldn't be long before Twilight and his friends found out what Flareon was scared of. It all began one day in Ponyville. The circus had come to town and an ecstatic Pinkie Pie decided to bring her friends along with her. They went to a show where they saw tightrope walkers, jugglers, acrobatics, and trapeze acts. After it was over, they had some pizza, caramel apples. and cotton candy. As they were walking, a pony dressed as a clown appeared before them. After he preformed some tricks for them, and gave Rainbow Dash a balloon pony that looked like one of the Wonderbolts, he left. Soon after, they noticed Flareon had disappeared.

"Is that thing gone yet?" Flareon said as he poked his head above the garbage can to look around.

"Flareon, you're not scared of clowns...are you?" Twilight asked.

"Not scared...terrified. I've had some bad experiences with clowns when I was little," Flareon replied as he shivered, "I don't want to talk about it."

Applejack then said, "Nothing to be ashamed of Flareon, everyone is afraid of something. I can't stand spiders, they give me the creeps."

As everyone began to discuss their fears, Rainbow Dash began to laugh. "You guys are such babies. Someone as cool as me isn't afraid of anything!" Everyone began to roll their eyes as she started to make fun of their fears.

"Alright Rainbow Dash, we get it already," Applejack replied as they began to leave the circus and went back home. Rainbow Dash however, decided to stay a little longer. Soon after, she spotted a stand that was selling clown clothes such as an outfit, wig, and makeup. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash was hit with an idea and decided to buy them.

As she was flying home with the bag of clown stuff, Rainbow Dash said to herself, "This is going to be the best prank ever!" She decided to wait till tomorrow to begin her plan of scaring Flareon. The next day, Flareon got up from bed and went downstairs. As he opened the front door to go outside, Flareon saw a clown staring right at him.

He then quickly slammed the door and said, "I hope that wasn't what I thought it was." As Flareon opened the door again, the clown was nowhere to be seen. As he let of a sigh of relief, Flareon began to walk into town and decided to stop at Ben's Breakfast. As he sat down and looked at the menu, Flareon near someone come here him. "Yeah, I'll have the stuffed French Toast with strawberries please." Unfortunately, when Flareon put down the menu, he saw the same clown from before looking at him. It then began to laugh and honked its nose. Flareon let out a loud scream and quickly flew away.

"Why is that thing following me?!" he yelled. Soon after, Flareon decided to go to the one place the clown would never think to find him at, the school. As Flareon went inside and slammed the door, the students began to stare at him. "Sorry about this Cheerilee, but there's this crazy clown after me." However, as Flareon turned around, he saw the clown behind the teacher's desk preparing to make a balloon animal. As Flareon screamed again, he quickly flew straight through the door lead a pony shaped hole behind. Was is possible the clown was purposely going after him or was he starting to go insane? Flareon then decided to head the bowling alley to calm his head. As he went inside, Flareon walked up to the counter, and could still feel his heart beating furiously. "Yeah...I'd like to buy three games please."

Unfortunately, the clown suddenly popped up from behind the counter and said, "Hey there buddy! Want to see me do some juggling!" Soon after, the clown began juggling bowling shoes while it laughed mischievously. Right away, Flareon could feel his heart stop for a few seconds, and then yelled in horror and quickly flew away. Once again, Flareon didn't bother opening the door as he went right through it. After flying a couple of minutes nonstop, Flareon landed near his favorite chocolate milk stand.

"Please...give me a glass of chocolate milk now! I can't help it man, I'm freaking out!" Flareon yelled. Considering how messed up Flareon's mane was and how his eyes were darting around quickly, anyone could probably say that. Unfortunately, the usual owner of the stand wasn't there, instead the clown appeared again and this time, it was riding a unicycle. No words to describe the horror of what Flareon was witnessing. There is nothing more terrifying that a clown riding a unicycle. Even though Flareon's body was ready to faint, he wasn't going to let the clown capture him. It would probably take him to clown island where they would torture him with their nonstop antics. Soon after, Flareon screamed and flew away. No matter where he went, Apple Acres, Carousel Boutique, and even Sugarcube Corner, the clown was appearing everywhere he went.

Meanwhile at Golden Oak Library, Twilight was busy reading a book on the floor when Flareon suddenly appeared. "Oh hey you're back...Flareon?" Twilight right away knew something was wrong as Flareon was furiously checking the windows and then closing the blinds. Flareon even began boarding up the front door. As she walked up to him, Twilight said in a soft voice, "What's wrong?" As she touched Flareon's back, he quickly jumped into the air and flew behind the couch.

As he pocked his head above the coach, Flareon said in a panicked voice, "The clown is gone right?!"

Twilight was completely confused and replied, "What are you talking about Flareon? What clown?" Unfortunately, Flareon was too scared to say anything more. Soon after, Twilight decided it was best for Flareon to get to bed early today. As Flareon got into bed near Twilight, he quickly fell into an uneasy sleep. As Flareon opened his eyes, he began to look around. He was standing in the middle of Ponyville, but something was off. The sky was black and the buildings were warped.

"What the...where I am?" Flareon said. He also began to notice that the town was completely empty. Suddenly, he began to hear a honking noise. Flareon right away began to panic. "Oh no...it's that clown again! Where are you?!" As Flareon turned around, he saw the clown standing in front of him. "That's it...I've had enough of you haunting me! Go away!" Instead of leaving, the clown began to laugh. As it laughed, Flareon could hear the evil laughter echoing everywhere around him. Suddenly, the clown began to vibrate, and soon after, two clones appeared next to each other. However, it didn't stop laughing, or multiplying. In no time at all, there were suddenly 100 clones standing in front of him. As he yelled, Flareon turned around and began to fly away, but the clowns began to fly after him. Even though Flareon was flying as fast as he could, the group of clowns were catching up to him. When Flareon looked behind him, the clowns had stopped, but that wasn't a good thing. The clowns were quickly joining together and after a white flash, a giant clown was flying in front of him. Flareon tried to fly away again, but the giant clown as able to quickly catch up to him. The clown then opened its mouth, and as Flareon screamed in terror, the giant clown ate him. Soon after, Flareon opened his eyes. As he got up, Flareon felt his forehead and noticed it was covered in sweat. "Thank god...it was all just a dreamed," Flareon muttered. As he looked out the window into the night sky, the clown suddenly appeared smiling through the window. Right away, Flareon's body froze in fear as all he could do was let out a silent yell. The next morning, Twilight began to wake up.

As she turned to see if Flareon was ok, Twilight was shocked to find out he wasn't there. "Flareon...where are you?" As Spike began to wake up, Twilight said, "Spike, do you know where Flareon went?' As he shrugged, they suddenly heard the closest shudder. As Twilight opened it, she saw Flareon curled up on some towels. He was shaking furiously while muttering the word clown over and over. "Flareon...what's wrong?!" Twilight replied. Soon after, the clown came through the window and landed on their bed. After screaming again, Flareon quickly flew out of the closet and hide under the desk. The clown then took off its wig to reveal it was actually Rainbow Dash.

As she was laughing, Rainbow Dash said, "This is probably the best prank I've ever done!"

As she turned around to a smug Rainbow Dash, Twilight was starting to put the pieces together. "So you're behind all this!" Twilight yelled.

As she laid down on their bed, Rainbow Dash replied, "Yep...it was me the whole time!" Flareon who was previously hiding under the desk, came out to see Rainbow Dash dressed in a clown costume with a wig by her. As Flareon's fear went away, the anger suddenly began to rise. As he was about to tackle Rainbow Dash, Twilight held her left hoof in front of him.

She then looked at Rainbow Dash and said, "As long as I've know you Rainbow Dash, I would have never thought you would stoop this low. You knew Flareon was terrified of clowns, yet you kept scaring him. There's a difference between a prank and being a bully. I'm disappointed in you."

Soon after, it began to sink in as Rainbow Dash finally realized she had taken her prank too far. "You're right Twilight, I took it to far. I'm such an idiot," she then turned to Flareon, "I'm sorry about scaring you, can you please forgive me?" Even though Rainbow Dash had put him through the worst day of his life, Flareon couldn't hold a grudge against her.

"It's ok...I forgive you," he replied. After she jumped off the bed and landed in front of them, Flareon hugged Rainbow Dash signifying all was forgiven. Later on that day, Flareon was able to get some revenge on her when he, Twilight, and their friends were able to dress up as Rainbow Dash's biggest fear, mimes, to give her a friendly scare.


	24. Movie Newbie

Chapter 24  
Movie Newbie

Some people dream of being a famous movie star. What's not to love about being famous? Everyone asking for you autograph, knows your name, you get be to on talk shows and magazines, and you get paid a lot of money. Unfortunately, all that fame can go to your head if you're not careful. This story is about the rise and fall of Flareon's short career as a famous movie star. It all began in Ponyville one day when Flareon and Twilight where walking together in town when suddenly, they saw a long line of ponies standing in front of a large tent. While they were trying to figure out what everyone was waiting in line for, Rainbow Dash signaled them from the middle of the line. As they walked up to her, Rainbow Dash wasn't able to control her excitement. "I can't believe it! They are having auditions here!" When Flareon and Twilight didn't say anything, Rainbow Dash said, "For the new movie coming out called 'Danger Cop'. It's about this hardcore cop that defends the city from these five evil groups that are trying to take it over. I've read all five comics and I'm so excited they are finally making it a movie series! You guys can audition for it too!" Even though Flareon despised movie stars because he thought they were spoiled brats that got anything they wanted and only cared about themselves, he decided to give it a try just to see what would happen. Little did Flareon know, his life was about to experience a major change. As he waited in line for over an hour, Flareon saw Rainbow Dash fly out of the tent slowly with her head down. Flareon knew it didn't go well for her.

Soon after, a pony come out of the tent and yelled, "Next!" As Flareon walked inside the tent, he saw two unicorns in suits sitting in a chair. Soon after, the pony that brought him in gave him the script to read and then stood in the corner. The tension in the air was starting to make him nervous, but Flareon was still able to read the script the best he could.

After he was done, Flareon was shocked when the two ponies stood up began to praise him. "That was amazing! What a voice! Such poise, such elegance, such brilliance! Now this is what we're looking for!", "I agree! This guy is one of a kind! I think he could even be the lead role of the movie!" Flareon couldn't believe what he was hearing, they actually thought could be the lead role of the movie? It was almost too good to be true. As the pony went outside the tent to tell everyone the auditions were over, the two unicorns in suits walked over to him. "Congratulations Flareon, you've just nailed the lead role in Danger Cop. My name is Silver and my partner is Screen, and we're the owners of Silver & Screen Studios in Manehattan. No studio in Equestria has put out as many successful films and famous movie stars as we have. Don't worry, you're in good hooves. So...have any questions you would like to ask?"

Flareon the replied, "Yeah...I was wondering, can my friends be part of the movie too? Maybe they could help out on the set?"

After some thought, Silver said, "Of course! That's no problems at all! We were going to find ponies for some open positions on the set, but we'll give your friends a shot." Flareon had decided to bring his friends with him just in case his movie career failed. Later on, Flareon, Twilight, and their friends, got on Silver and Screen's private jet at the Ponyville Airport.

As everyone sat down in their seats, Screen said, "We should make it to our private airport in Manehattan about two hours. Meanwhile, everyone sit back and enjoy the ride." It didn't take long before for the jet began to take off and headed for Manehattan. After they arrived, Silver and Screen took everyone to Silver & Screen Studios in their personal coach. When they got there, Flareon and the others were shocked to find out how big the studio was. There were ponies bustling about everywhere. Soon after, they arrived at studio 3 and went inside, and noticed it was bigger than it seemed.

"Alright everyone...let's get this movie started!" Silver exclaimed. Suddenly, a pegasus appeared in front of them.

"This is Motion Picture, he's director of the movie," Screen said, "Well then Motion, we'll leave this all to you." Soon after, Silver and Screen left the studio, and Motion Picture decided to give everyone jobs to do on set. Twilight was the art director, Rainbow Dash was the special effects supervisor, Fluttershy was the production sound mixer, Applejack was the props master, Rarity was the costume designer, and Pinkie Pie was the camera operator. As everyone got to know their roles, Flareon was reading the script.

As Motion Picture walked up to Flareon, Motion pointed to an earth pony brought with him and said, "This here is Cinema, she's going to be your character's love interest in the movie. Now...there are some kissing scenes in this movie." Just as he said that, Twilight turned around and gave Flareon an angry look.

"Maybe we could get a stunt double for those parts," Flareon replied nervously. He then moved up closer to Motion and whispered, "If my wife over there catches me kissing another girl again, trust me...you don't what to know what Twilight will do to this studio." Motion nodded his head and they quickly decided the kissing scenes would replace Flareon with a stunt double. It was for the best.

A week later, after much stress and a lot of retakes, especially after how Pinkie Pie kept goofing around with the camera, the first Danger Cop movie was finally complete. As everyone celebrated, Silver and Scream appeared.

"Great work everyone! I knew you could do it. Especially you Flareon, I've never seen such refined acting in my life," Silver said, "To celebrate, I'm going to take you and your friends to our favorite restaurant in Manehattan, I hope you like Chinese food.

A couple of hours later, after they finished their food, Screen decided to have a toast for Flareon. "Here's to our lead actor Flareon! May the first Danger Cop movie make a fortune!" After everyone finished their drinks, Silver took them to a nearby movie theater to see an exclusive first-view of the Danger Cop movie they had just completed. Later on, Silver and Screen took them to a hotel they owned. As the elevator reached the top floor and opened, everyone's jaws dropped as they were completely amazed at the hotel room.

"This is our gift to you Flareon. You and you're friends that can here free of charge, just as long as those Danger Cop movies prove to be a success," Silver said. Soon after, Silver and Screen left the hotel.

"Wow...this place even has a library!" Twilight exclaimed as she picked a book off the bookshelf and began to read it. Meanwhile in the 3rd bedroom, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were jumping on their beds.

"This is the best hotel ever!" Rainbow Dash replied. Eventually, everyone got used to their new accommodations. Flareon was really starting to enjoy the perks of being a movie star. It turns out the 1st Danger Cop movie was a huge success and it was able to grab the number one spot at the box office. Soon after, Flareon appeared on talk shows, was put on magazines, and got invited to exclusive interviews. Flareon began to lose count of all the autographs he had signed. Even though he was becoming famous, Flareon still gave most of the credit to Twilight and his friends for their support and help on the movie set. Unfortunately, that soon began to change. As more successful Danger Cop movies came out, the more famous Flareon became, and the more famous he became, the more Flareon started to let all that goes to his head. It wasn't until they began to work on 4th Danger Cop movie, did Twilight start to worry about Flareon. He was beginning to count the success of the movies just on him and no one else. Her worst fear was realized when she and her friends visited Flareon into his private trailer.

As they went inside, they saw Flareon being prepared for today's work on the set. He was talking on his cell phone. "Look I don't care how you do it, just get it done. What do I pay you for anyway? What...I don't pay you? Well...that just fine by me, you're fired!" Then then dialed another number. "Hello?! Yeah, I told you I wanted ice for my drink to come from the Mystic Mountains! Don't give me that 'three ponies went there and never came back' lie! I know they are probably slacking off. While your telling them they're fired, do me a favor, and fire yourself too!" As Flareon closed the cell phone, he threw it into the garbage can along with the others. As a pony brought him some water, he drank it and quickly spit it out. "I told you I asked for the water to be at 50 degrees exactly, not 60! Get out, you're fired!" As the pony quickly left the trailer while crying, Flareon turned to a pony on his right. "Why is it so hard to find good assistants these days?"

Twilight finally decided to say something. "Flareon...aren't you being a little...um."

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to say it, however Rainbow Dash was and replied, "You've become a real jerk!" The others quickly nodded in agreement. Flareon couldn't believe his ears. He then started to realize what they were really saying.

"Oh I get it...you're just jealous. I finally become a famous movie star and all you girls want to do it take all the credit! You know...if it wasn't for me, none of you would even be here." When Twilight tried to speak again, Flareon interrupted her. "No...that's it, I have enough, you're all fired! Go please go back to Ponyville and leave me alone. I don't need any of you." None of them could believe what Flareon just told him.

"What...you can't just fire us...we're your friends!" Rainbow Dash replied. Unfortunately, Flareon signaled to his two bodyguards in the corner and had them all thrown out.

As Twilight and the others got back up, Applejack said, "I can't believe this, after all we've done for him." As everyone began to vent out their frustration, Twilight calmed them down and decided it would be best if they would return home.

"Don't worry girls, I have a feeling this will all turn out ok," Twilight replied with a smile, "Trust me."

Later on, Flareon was able to fill his friends' positions. However, as production on the movie was in motion, Flareon couldn't take it anymore. "Cut, cut, cut!" he yelled as everyone stopped.

As Motion Picture walked up to him, he said, "Flareon...what's wrong? This is the 20th time in the last ten minutes you've stopped the movie."

Flareon the replied, "The lights always in my eye, these lines in the script are terrible, and that darn fan keeps blowing in my face. Why aren't you doing anything about this, you're the director! You don't even care about me, do you? I'm the star of this movie! That's it...you're fired, you're all fired, everyone just get out!" As Motion Picture, Cinema, and the entire crew left, Flareon quickly pointed to pony in charge of the snacks and said, 'Except you...you stay." After everyone had left, Flareon started to get back to work and produce the entire movie by himself. He decided to at least let the snack pony be in charge of the camera. A week later, after the movie was complete, Silver and Screen brought Flareon to their office and they weren't happy.

"Flareon...would you mind explaining why I heard from Motion Picture that you fired him and the entire staff!" Silver asked.

"I didn't need any of them. I was able to finish the entire movie by myself anyway. I have to say, the movie turned out better than the last three," Flareon replied.

"Flareon...the entire movie was just you playing every part! The only other pony in the movie was the snack vender!" Screen said, "It was terrible...we can't produce that movie!"

Soon after, Silver said, "I'm disappointment in you Flareon. I thought you were the next big star, but we were wrong. That's why...we had you replaced," he then looked at a nearby door on his left and said, "You can come in now!" Soon after, a unicorn walked into the room and stood near Silver and Screen.

"This here is Blitz, he's replacing you in Danger Cop. I'm sorry to say, but we're letting you go Flareon," Screen replied. Unfortunately, Flareon didn't take the news very well and quickly tackled Silver and Screen. A couple of minutes later, he was thrown outside by a security guard. As Flareon brushed himself off, he finally began to realize what had happened to him.

"I'm such an idiot. I let myself be overtaken by all that fame and became the one thing I had always hated about movie stars. Worst of all, I treated Twilight and my friends terribly. They were the real reason I became famous. If it wasn't for them, I would have never agreed to be a part of those movies anyway. How will I get them to forgive me?" Flareon said as he let out an exhausting sigh. He then decided to punish himself and walk all the way back to Ponyville. It took him about eight hours to return home to Ponyville. As he arrived at Golden Oak Library, Flareon opened the door and expected Twilight to completely ignore him, yell at him, or even worse, ask for a divorce.

"Welcome back Flareon!" everyone yelled. Flareon could believe it, Twilight and his friends were all smiling at him.

"What are you guys doing? What's all this celebration for? Wait...you didn't replace me too?" Flareon asked.

Twilight began to laugh and replied, "No silly, we heard on the news that Blitz replaced you in Danger Cop. We knew you would be feeling down and wanted to cheer you up!" Even after how badly he treated everyone, they still we able to forgive him.

"Listen Twilight, everyone...I'm sorry. I let all that fame go to my head. I treated you all terribly and you still we able to forgive me. You're the best friends I could ever ask for." Soon after, everyone rushed off to hug Flareon. He then replied, "Next time I start acting like that, just do me a favor and give me a good knock on the head, ok?"

As everyone took their turn slapping him on the back of his head, Twilight replied, "You should have said so sooner." Even though his movie career was short lived, Flareon gained a lot of experience from it. Even when you became famous, never forgot about the people that helped you get there, especially your friends.


	25. Band Fever

Chapter 25  
Band Fever

As a human, Flareon was a master as playing the guitar, but he was never in a band. The problem was Flareon had stage fright. No matter what he did, Flareon could not stand to be in front of an audience. If he could somehow conquer his anxiety, Flareon would have loved to be part of a band. Luckily for him, he would soon get that chance. It all began one day when Twilight had accidentally walked in on Flareon playing a custom-built red electric guitar that had a flame design. She was absolutely mesmerized by the music he was playing and told him that he should show everyone in Ponyville his unique talent. Even though he told her about his stage fright, she still insisted that he try to overcome it. Twilight told Flareon to conquer his fear, he head to take it head-on, and the best way to do that was to play in front of a large crowd. Soon after, Twilight left the house, and went to visit Mayor Mare to see if she could get some construction ponies to set up a concert stage in the town square. Even though he knew Twilight was trying to help him, Flareon was terrified at the fact he was going to be playing his guitar in front of an audience. When Twilight came back home, she hold Flareon he would be playing on a stage in the town square tomorrow afternoon.

The next day quickly arrived and so did a lot of ponies, much to Flareon's chagrin. As he was behind stage trying to calm his shaking hooves, Twilight and his friends appeared. "How you holding up Flareon?" Applejack asked. Unfortunately, Flareon was so nervous that he stumbled in his speech.

Twilight said, "I'm sure you'll do fine. Just remember...concentrate on me, don't worry about the audience. I'll be sitting in the middle of the front row ok? Good luck!" After everyone gave him some reassurance, they left the stage to take their seats.

Suddenly, Flareon began to hear Mayor Mare's voice coming from the stage. "Everyone thank you for coming here today. The chosen one will be playing on couple songs on his guitar for us. Let's all wish him the best of luck! Without further ado...here's Flareon!" As she pointed her hoof towards him signaling it was time, Flareon began to walk slowly to the stage where the microphone was. Soon after, Mayor Mare returned to her seat in the audience. Once Flareon had finished tuning his guitar, he looked up at the audience. As expected, Flareon right away began to freeze up. He tried to say something, but all that came out of his mouth was gibberish. A couple of seconds later, the ponies in the crowd began to whisper to each other. Some ponies were even smiling and laughing at him. At that moment, Flareon remembered what Twilight had told him a few minutes before. He then closed his eyes and quickly opened them. The crowd had vanished and the only pony that was there now was Twilight. She was giving him a warm smile. Flareon then took a deep breath and began to play his first song. As his hooves began to glide across the guitar, Flareon was hitting every note perfectly, and could hear the crowd screaming and cheering for him. Even though before he could barely speak, Flareon was singing perfectly without a care in the world. A couple of minutes later, Flareon finished playing his first song, and paused to let the crowd cheer.

"This next song I'm dedicating to a very special girl in my life. Everyday I wake up, I see her beautiful smile. She's everything in the world to me. Twilight...this song is for you," Flareon said. As he looked at her, Twilight immediately began to blush. Soon after, Flareon began to play his second song. However this song was more than just a song, it was a way for Flareon to show her love for his wife Twilight. Ever since he arrived in Equestria, she has been the one pony Flareon has always felt comfortable around. His love for her was limitless and he has tried his best to make her happy. After Flareon was done playing the second song, the crowd began cheering more loudly that before. "This next song will be my last. I hope you like it!" As the crowd began cheering again, Flareon started to play his last song.

Meanwhile, in a limo-sized coach being pulled by four ponies, a unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony were talking to each other. "Why did Fender have to enter that skateboarding tournament in Fillydelphia and break his right hoof? He knew our next gig was in three days Axel!" the earth pony exclaimed to the unicorn.

Axel sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know Vibe...I know! There's nothing we can do about it though."

After the pegasus finished her drink, she replied, "So...what? Are we going to cancel our next show?"

Axel sighed again as he laid his head back on the chair. "I'm not sure yet Melody. If we can't find another electric guitarist soon, we might have to. You know how much I hate canceling a show and disappointing our fans." Suddenly, they began to hear a familiar sound from outside the window.

Melody quickly got up and began to look out the window. "Hey Axel you hear that? I think someone is playing on an electric guitar!"

As he got up and turned around to look out the window, Axel replied, "You're right...I hear it too!" He then ran to the front of the coach and yelled, "Hey guys...stop here! We need to check on something!" As the ponies stopped the coach, Axel, Melody, and Vibe quickly got out and went to investigate. After Flareon was done playing his last song, he put the guitar on his back and bowed to the cheering crowd. Eventually, everyone began to leave and Flareon walked backstage to Twilight and his ecstatic friends.

"You were absolutely wonderful Flareon," Twilight said as she hugged and kissed him.

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she landed near Flareon to give him a brohoof.

"I would love it if you could come to my house sometime to play for Angel and my animals. I'm sure they would love your music," Fluttershy replied. Flareon right away imagined Angel slamming the guitar on his head.

Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them. "I'm impressed dude. You defiantly have some hardcore skills." As they turned around, they saw a group of ponies standing in front of them. The unicorn walked up to Flareon and they shook hooves. "My name is Axel and these two ponies here are Melody and Vibe."

After they shook his hoof, Flareon looked at them and said, "Who are you guys? I've never seen you in Ponyville before." They were actually surprised that Flareon didn't know who they were.

"We're the Neon Hooves," Axel replied.

When Flareon asked why they had neon hooves, Rainbow Dash quickly shoved him aside and said, "I'm sorry Axel, Melody, and Vibe. Our friend here is just joking around. Of course he knows who you guys are. You're the most famous and talented band in Equestria," She then flew away and came back with a clipboard, "Can I please you have your autographs?!"

After the Neon Hooves gave Rainbow Dash their autographs, Axel decided to get down to business. "Hey Flareon, we're came here to ask you for a favor. We would like you to join our band on tour as the electric guitar position." Everyone, including Flareon, were completely surprised. "You see...our electric guitarist Fender broke his right hoof and won't be able to play again for a month. We were hoping you could take his spot until he recovers." At first Flareon was excited about Axel's offer, but he quickly got concerned about Twilight. She was now seven months pregnant and he was worried about being away from her for an entire month.

As Flareon began to hesitate, Twilight walked up to him and said, "You're worried about me right?" She then smiled and put her right hoof on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be ok. The doctor said the baby isn't due for another two months. I remember you telling me about how you always wanted to be in a band. Please...for me, go out and experience your dream!" After Flareon accepted Axel's offer to join their band, he gave Twilight a goodbye hug and kiss, and soon after, he left with the Neon Hooves. As they got into the limo coach and sat down, Melody told the ponies they were ready to leave.

As the coach began to move, Axel smiled at Flareon and said, "You've got a great wife and friends. I envy you." Soon after, Flareon learned that Axel was the leader and singer of the Neon Hooves, Melody played the bass guitar, and Vibe was the drummer. As Flareon took off his guitar and put it beside him, Axel and the others began to admire his guitar.

"Wow Flareon...you built this? The craftsmanship on this baby is sweet, especially that rockin' flame design!" Melody said.

After they finished commenting on how much they liked his guitar, Axel held out his right hoof. "Here's to the new member of the Neon Hooves!" As Melody and Vibe touched hooves with him, Flareon also joined in. Soon after, everyone yelled out, "Let's rock!" as they threw their hooves into the air. At long last, Flareon was finally going to experience the dream he had always wanted to live. It didn't take long before they reached the Ponyville Airport, and after getting in one of the Neon Hooves' private jets, they began to head for the city of Las Hooves, where their next gig was taking place. The Neon Hooves would be playing in Rock City Hall. When they went inside, Flareon was amazed at how big it was. It could easily hold about 7,000 ponies. As he was still admiring the theater, Axel said, "Alright Flareon...let's start practicing. We only got two days to teach you three songs, you ready?"

As Flareon picked up his guitar, he replied, "Let's do it!" Soon after, They began to work hard helping Flareon their songs as fast as they could. Luckily, they were able to finish by midnight on the second day and went to sleep in preparation for the big show tomorrow. The next day, Rock City hall was soon filled with excited ponies waiting anxiously for the Neon Hooves. As Flareon peaked from behind the curtains, he could see a very large crowd. Suddenly, Flareon began to fear that he might freeze up again, but then he thought about Twilight and how she wanted him to do this. The fear that was rising inside him quickly disappeared.

Soon after, a pony appeared and said, "Alright Neon Hooves, you got three minutes left. Good luck!"

As they got into position, Axel turned to Flareon and said, "You ready to rock this crowd?"

After Flareon was done tuning his guitar, he replied, "You know it Axel. Let's give them a show they'll never forget!" Soon after, the curtain rose up and Flareon could hear the crowd beginning to scream and cheer.

As Axel walked up to his microphone, he yelled, "Are you guys read to rock!" Right away, the crowd cheered loudly. "I can't hear you!" The crowd then cheered more loudly." Axel then pointed his right hoof behind him signaling to Flareon, Melody, and Vibe he was ready to start. "Alright...1,2,3, 4!" As they began to play their first song, the crowd began to scream in excitement. At that moment, Flareon felt that nothing in the world could stop him. A couple of hours later, after they finished playing their second and third song, Axel began to address the crowd. "Everyone...thank you for coming here today. You know we're nothing without our amazing fans! Seriously though, this could have not been possible without our new band mate Flareon. What do you say...did he do an awesome job?" At that moment, the crowd began to cheer his name. Flareon then walked to the front of the stage and took a bow. Later on, as the ponies began to leave the theater, Axel went up to Flareon and they did a brohoof. "You did an awesome job dude. You were easily the star of tonight's show. After we're done cleaning up here, how about we take you out to our favorite restaurant? You like pizza right?" As Flareon smile and nodded, Axel and the others began putting away their equipment. Soon after, in the pizza restaurant 'called Hard Rock Pizza', Axel, Melody, and Vibe did a toast to Flareon. As they began to eat, Flareon smiled as he never had a pizza that tasted so satisfying. As the days and weeks went by, Flareon traveled with the Neon Hooves all over Equestria, going to city after city, and playing show after show. Flareon quickly began to realize that being a band member was hard work. You were always traveling nonstop, you were playing at a lot of concerts in just one week, and during the only time you had to relax, it was spent practicing. It didn't take long before the grinding was starting to affect Flareon and making him feel homesick. He also deeply missed Twilight. Luckily for him, the month was soon over and Fender had finally returned. As they were all standing by a jet on an airport, Axel, Melody, Vibe, and Fender began to say their goodbyes to him.

Fender walked up to Flareon and said, "Thanks for filling in for me for that month. I'll defiantly try to be more careful next time. No more skateboarding tournaments for me, that's for sure."

Axel then said, "So...Flareon, how did you like being a part of a band?"

Flareon smiled and replied, "I really don't know you guys do it. Between all the concerts, traveling, and practicing, I've never experienced anything that exhausting in my life." Soon after, the Neon Hooves began to laugh.

"At first we thought it like that too, but we're used it," Axel said, "This jet will take you back home to Ponyville. Hopefully Flareon...we'll meet again someday." As they bowed to Flareon, he turned around and walked into the jet. A couple of minutes later, Flareon sat down and waved goodbye to them from the window as the jet began to take him back home. Eight hours later, there was a beautiful full moon in the night sky as Twilight was walking back home to Golden Oak Library. As she went inside and turned around to close the door, Twilight heard the sound of a guitar playing behind her. When she turned back around, Twilight saw Flareon surrounded by lit candles playing the song that he had dedicated to her.

"Flareon...you're back!" Twilight yelled happily as she quickly sat down in front of him and smiled as Flareon had finally returned home.


End file.
